Wicked!
by RavenToriBlack
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto get married when their sixteen and eventually have children. How, Kyuubi helped make it possible...but it comes with a cost! Mostly centered around SasuNaru but other pairings will come into it. WARNING  Yaoi ans MPREG ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**Wicked!**

**For WickedLady and LittleCrane.**

**Beta read** by - **LittleCrane**... she is the Seme to my Uke! lol.

**Chapter one** - **Introduction, the beginning of the end!**

**Note **- This chapter is written a little strangely...but that's only for the first chapter, the rest will be written differently.

**Disclaimer** - I don't own Naruto... if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fictions I would be writing Naruto manga and episodes. Thus, proving...I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Except characters I make up!

**-Chapter one-**

Sasuke and Naruto were only 15 when they began to date and, because Sasuke told Naruto to marry him ASAP (yes...told. He didn't ask, no no, Uchiha's don't ask people to marry them they demand it and eventually get what they want, and hey, who was Naruto to complain...he was uke after all) got married when they were 16.

_"Hey dobe... wake up." Sasuke whispered he's kitsune's ear._

"Teme, we did it only three hours ago... give me a rest would ya'?" Naruto mumbled as he turned over.

Sasuke frowned.

"Dobe. I want to talk to you..."

"Can't it wait?"

Sasuke glared which seemed to work because the blonde turned back to face Sasuke.

"What is it, teme?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"We are getting married." Sasuke **told** the cute blonde.

"Huh... don't I get a say in this???"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "No. You get no say in this at all."

"I see... and when, pray tell, will this be taking place?"

"I don't know whenever you want." Sasuke said simply as a sweat drop appeared behind the blonde.

"How about next year... see how things go." Naruto said a little freaked out by the way he was being proposed to.

"Pfffft, whatever."

Anyway, a year later on that exact day (thanks to Sasuke's incredible memory) Sasuke and Naruto got hitched!

On the day of the wedding Iruka cried hard as he walked the bri...er...other groom down the isle. Naruto wasn't sure if Iruka was actually crying out of parental sadness/ happiness of seeing he's 'child' getting married or if he was actually crying in out of the pain of knowing that Naruto would be marrying Sasuke... someone just like he's current boyfriend Kakashi, someone ...well to put it simply...perverted. Ironically, just before the wedding Kakashi had given he's adopted son, Sasuke, some advice. The advice given was along the lines of: "Read the yaoi version of 'Icha Icha Paradise'...it will help." Followed by the presenting of said book.

All in all the wedding went well if you skip the part where Lee got drunk, Sakura and Ino cried all night long and Tsunade threatened ,on many accounts, to kill Sasuke if he ever hurt Naruto.

So we swiftly move on to the wedding night with the newly weds.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke who was towering over him. They were lying on a classy hotel bed staring into each others eyes.

"Sasuke..."

"Yeah Naruto."

"I'm sorry." Naruto said looking away from he's husband.

"For what?" Sasuke was confused. He wasn't upset with the blonde and to he's knowledge Naruto hadn't done anything wrong...today at least.

"I...I...you... you wanted to revive your clan...and...and because of me...you won't be able to...I..." Naruto sobbed. This had been playing on he's mind recently and it was hurting to know that he was stopping someone from accomplishing their dreams.

Sasuke frowned. 'Way to break the mood, dobe.' He sighed as he looked down at he's cute little kitsune sobbing and captured the blondes chin in he's hand as he turned the slightly younger boy to face him once more.

"Do you think I would have married you if I cared about that?"

Naruto blinked a couple of times before smiling his usual bright and shinning smile.

"Dummy."

So after a happy, and expensive in Sasuke's opinion, honeymoon the two teenage ninjas began to live a normal married life. Sasuke managed to become one of the ANBU and the personal body guard of the new Hokage, and he's husband, Naruto. Yes, as per cliché' of every fan fiction, Naruto became Hokage. And life went on per normal...until one day, around nine months after their marriage, everything turned around.

Naruto and Sasuke came home together after a long day at work and an especially long time at Ichirucha's ramen shop. They had just walked through the entrance to the Uchiha estate when everything turned black.

Naruto and Sasuke slowly opened their eyes only to find themselves deep within Naruto and standing in front of Kyuubis 'jail'.

"Kyuubi! What is the meaning of this?!" Naruto screamed angrily.

"Hmmm, well I have a deal for you, and our mate, kit." Kyuubi answered with a demonic laugh.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Our?" He questioned.

Naruto threw him a 'Er...I'll explain later' look.

"Mate." Kyuubi addressed Sasuke.

Sasuke calmly walked over to Kyuubi, stopping directly in front of the dreaded demon fox .

"Yes?" He responded watching Naruto's angered expression from the corner of he's eye.

"You wish to revive your clan don't you?"

Upon hearing this Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he turned and looked at Naruto with a guilty look. No matter how hard he denied it, he really did want to revive he's clan, deep down he wanted to have children of he's own and Kyuubi had picked up on this only to use it against him. Sasuke caught the saddened expression on his lovers face. Sharingan spinning rapidly as he extended his hand to the tip of Kyubbi's nose.

"Any last words?" Sasuke growled.

Kyuubi smiled. "I can make it possible for you and Naruto to have children of your own."

"Heh, yeah right! LIAR! Don't play with our emotions like that! Diminish his powers like last time Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

But Sasuke was interested. Naruto watched in pure horror as Sasuke lowered his hand.

"Continue."

"Heh, one of the more common Uchiha traits... selfishness." Kyubbi began but quickly noticed Sasuke's hand beginning to rise again and got back to the point.

"Heres the deal. I will make it possible for the both of you to have children, sorry Kit you get to be the mummy and bare the children, the only thing I want is to be able to seal my baby kitsune in the children. I will give you until tomorrow night to make your decision."

"And what if the answer is no. Can we make the same deal later on?" Naruto asked curiously.

"No. This is a one time offer. If the answer is no or if there is no answer then the deal will not happen ever again."

"I don't understand why you want your demon spawn sealed inside our children! You have something planned!"

"Why Kit, don't you trust me."

"No I don't I...I..." Naruto began to become disorientated before fainting.

Sasuke caught Naruto and turned towards Kyuubi.

"What did you do to him?" Sasuke glared.

"Sent him back...Sasuke...Think how strong your children will be. Think how happy you will be; think of what kind of chance this is! It is once in a life time... after all how else will you revive your clan?"

"You bast..."Sasuke began before he fainted.

"Kit picked a good mate! Think of how strong the children will be! Better yet think of how good looking they'll be!" Kyuubi squealed with delight.

Sasuke woke up to Naruto placing a cold wet cloth on his forehead. Sasuke sat up, letting the cloth fall to the ground.

"Naruto you dobe. I don't have a fever."

"I know...I just wanted to... help."

Sasuke sighed. How the hell was he suppose to stay angry when he goes and says something like that.

"We are having children." Sasuke told Naruto, he really did make the perfect seme.

Naruto looked at he's husband with both shock and worry.

"Are you insane?! Didn't you hear the part where Kyuubi is going to put he's evil demon spawn inside our children?!" Naruto ranted until Sasuke hit him playfully over the head.

"Shut it. You have a demon inside you and it doesn't seem to be a problem...except for the part where I'm shared property."

"It IS a problem Sasuke. They'll be hated, picked on, and most of all lonely! You don't understand what it's like to be hated by everyone!" Naruto was angry, he knew he was, but that didn't stop the tears flowing out of he's eyes.

Sasuke bought Naruto close, pulling him into a hug.

"No I don't. But I do know this. They will, like you do now, bare the Uchiha name. Who would be stupid enough to be pick on them? They will not be disrespected whilst holding the Uchiha name, and neither will you, that I will make sure of. And even if people were stupid enough to pick on our children they would not experience the loneliness that you did, Naruto, because they will have us as parents. Two strong fathers to love and care for them, plus all of your friends will care for and love them..."

"What about your friends?"

"What friends?" "Good point."

"Naruto... do you think I would do something so reckless if it were bad?"

Naruto didn't answer aloud but in his mind he answered quite loudly.

'Yes, if you were blinded by what you so selfishly want.'

"Naruto..."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to have children with me?"

Naruto sighed.

"This is the only way isn't it?"

"Yes..."

"Okay..." Naruto answered despite the nauseousness that was now filling his stomach, telling him that he had made a very bad mistake. However, that all disappeared when he saw Sasuke's expression. It was one that he had never seen before. He looked so happy and excited, like a child...

"Oi! Kyubbi! We have our answer." Naruto called out.

"Hmm, so soon?"

"The answer is yes."

"My, my...are you sure? Such a quick decision..."

"Just hurry up and do what you have to before we reconsider." Naruto snarled at his inner demon.

Kyuubi smiled. Despite all he did and all he said, he really did love his kitsune.

At that precise moment Naruto fainted for the second time that night.

Sasuke went to go to his lover's side but Kyuubi stopped him.

"He'll be fine; I'm the one doing all the hard work. Now that he's asleep lets have some fun..."  
**  
**

**2 am that morning.**

Naruto awoke to some strange sounds. He was having such a good dream too, him and Sasuke... at a ramen shop, Sasuke's treat!

"Ahh"

"There's some more of those noises that woke me up." Naruto said to no one imparticular.

"Harder, harder...ahh, that it's! Ah Sasuke! You're great! AH!"

'No...it can't be...it's all a misunderstanding!'

"Can't you be a bit quieter, dobe's still sleeping in the next room!"

"Oh, Sasuke. Yes, yes! More! Ahh"

Naruto began to cry. He slowly got up and walked, as quietly as he could, to the door that connected the two rooms.

'Kyuubi said that Sasuke was he's mate too...I, I...he...Sasuke! How could you! Why.'

Naruto opened the door, eyes wide and tears falling, he was greeted with a peculiar site.

Sasuke and Kyuubi both sitting in front of the open fire on the floor of the lounge. Kyuubi, in a smaller form, curled up against Sasuke and Sasuke scratching Kyuubi behind the ear and occasionally on the tummy.

They both turned to look at Naruto.

"Naruto...What happened, are you alright?!" Sasuke asked, fear evident in he's voice as he ran over to he's dobe.

"Kit, did someone do something to you, if they did...I'll kill them!"

Naruto blinked once...twice...three times before smiling and wiping he's eyes dry.

"It...it was just a nightmare...I feel better now though."

Sasuke smiled and Kyuubi jumped onto he's shoulder before licking he's face and then returning to he's prison within Naruto. Sasuke bent down and looked into Naruto's eyes lovingly. Well Naruto thought that it was lovingly until the teme opened his mouth.

"Coy Naruto, let's make some demon spawn..." Sasuke said as he picked Naruto up bridal style and carried him off to bed.

Poor Naruto, if only he knew that he had become overly fertile...in other words this one night was enough to get him pregnant.

"Hey Naruto..." Asked a worn out Sasuke.

"Yeah..." Answered an equally exhausted Naruto.

"I wonder if our child will be a boy or a girl."

"Hmm, I don't know... I don't mind either way."

"Neither do I."

"Hey Sasuke, one thing, I kinda' just thought of it now, is it going to be hard carrying a child inside me?"

"Mmmhhhmm, you see you'll need to rest a lot and you won't be able to doing anything manual laboured or stressful or else the child might die. That means that..." Sasuke sat up as fast as lightning. He was silent.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?"

Sasuke jumped out of bed and turned on the light.

Quickly putting on he's boxers, he ran over to the village scrolls they had copies of in their room and began to read, not bothering to answer Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Naruto had a bad feeling about this.  
Sasuke abruptly stopped reading and turned to he's demon possessed lover.

"Naruto...I don't know how to tell you this..." Naruto gulped. "...but, someone who is pregnant is not allowed to become Hokage... the second in command is to take over until the Hokage has had their child."

"But...but...Sasuke...I... why..."

"It would be bad for you and the baby..."

"But...second in command is..."

"Me." 

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wicked!**

**For WickedLady and LittleCrane.**

**NOTE - **There is an important note at the end. Please read it to the very last word!

**Disclaimer** - I don't own Naruto... if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fictions I would be writing Naruto manga and episodes. Thus, proving...I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Except characters I make up!

**Chapter two - **

"Naru?"

"Go away!" Naruto sulked.

It was only last night that Naruto found out he was unable to stay Hokage whilst being pregnant, and let's just say that he wasn't very happy about it.

"Look, I'm sorry ok, but I didn't make the stupid rules!" Sasuke argued.

"NO! You just made me pregnant!" Naruto screamed back in an oh so childish manner.

Sasuke sighed. "As if you would get pregnant from just one night. Pft. Stop being a cry baby."

"I will not! You get your dream... HELL YOU EVEN GET MY DREAM! But hey, as long as your happy!" Naruto shouted before retreating under the doona-covers.

Faint mumbles of; "Poor child will have selfish genes" could be heard.

"I'm so...so...er..rr..." Sasuke tried he's hardest to say these supposedly simple words that were proving to be rather difficult for someone with as much pride as he had.

Naruto poked he's head out from under the covers. Tears at the edge of he's eyes, a blush tinting he's tanned face and holding he's flat (for now) stomach.

Sasuke sighed.

"I'm sorry...Naruto..." He whispered faintly.

"You really want a child...don't you."

"Yes."

"Why? Only to revive the clan? That's a stupid reason."

Sasuke glared and Naruto knew that he had hit a nerve.

"I want a child so that I can have a family with you! Don't you want to make something special with me?! Or don't you love me?" Sasuke knew he was being selfish, but he also knew that he was being the most logical. He could see that this way they both would win because after child was born Naruto could become Hokage again. He sure didn't want to be Hokage. Hell, all he saw was responsibility and lots of paper work!

'He wants to make something special with me? I think he believes that a child is like a symbol of love...AW who knew my Sasuke could be so sweat and romantic!' Naruto thought to himself.

"Ok..." Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke quickly turned towards Naruto. "What do you mean ok?"

"Ok, I don't mind...I forgive you..."

Next thing Naruto knew he mouth was being viciously attacked with a passionate kiss from his husband.

'Wow, I finally made Sasuke's sanity snap. He's gone mental...'

Sasuke deepened the kiss (if possible).

'But mental in a good kinda' way.' He added.

**A couple of weeks later...**

Naruto ran towards the bathroom. Sasuke frowned.

"Who knew being pregnant could be so annoying." Sasuke muttered, and unfortunetly for him, Naruto heard.

"ANNOYING?! ANNOYING?! I'm the one throwing up here! How the hell do you know how annoying it is?!" Naruto screamed at his one true love.

"I get to put up with your creepy random mood swings AND I have to listen to you complain." Sasuke explained.

"I'm soooo sorry Sasuke! I didn't mean to be annoying." Naruto sobbed.

"Huh? Wha? No, I didn't mean it that way..."

"Then what way did you mean it? WELL???" Naruto scowled.

"I don't know?" Sasuke was so confused right now.

"Well that makes you dumb then! My poor child! It's going to have dumb genes!" Naruto wailed.

"Yeah and it didn't get them from me..."

"Oh funny Sasuke, real funny...ha ha... you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"WHAT?!"

**That night...**

"Stupid couch. I didn't even do anything wrong." Sasuke scowled.

**4 in the morning later...**

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke jumped up at the screaming of he's name. He ran as fast as he could toward Naruto's bedroom.

Kunai in hand, he whipped open the door only to find...

Naruto sitting in bed...not doing much else...just sitting.

"Er...is there a problem, dobe?"

"I heard a noise."

"I see."

"Hmmm...it seem's to be gone now."

"So it does..."

"..."

"Maybe I should sleep in here...just incase..."

"Yeah..." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke slipped into bed next to he's husband. He put the kunai under he's pillow and wrapped he's arms around the blonde.

Naruto laughed lightly, he's breath tickling his neck.

"Paranoid much?" Naruto joked about the kunai under the pillow.

Sasuke looked at him seriously.

"Hey, it's not a joking matter... you never know when those noises could just jump out and attack you."

"MHM. Anything you say, dear."

It had been three months now and things were running smoothly. Naruto would get weekly check ups from Tsunade and Sasuke...ran the whole country... he never really noticed how much power the blonde had before... and Sasuke liked it. In fact he liked it so much he wasn't sure if he could give it all back to Naruto when the baby was born and this worried Sasuke to no end.

Naruto...now had a little bludge forming, which he was very proud of. However Sasuke had been noticing that Naruto had been acting a bit strange lately. More Uke-ish (if possible). He always acted like a damsel in distress...and it made Sasuke feel oddly good inside.

For example:

If Naruto is getting sexually harassed Sasuke beats those rapists up.

If Naruto sees a spider he jumps into Sasuke;s arms and Sasuke bravely kills the spider.

If Naruto has gets a chipped nail Sasuke will ... well you get the idea.

Sasuke loved it. Also, he noted that Naruto's senses had improved...which was getting to be annoying. The blonde could sniff him out... no matter where he went. And he could hear everything, even if he had only whispered. On the plus side the dobe's reflexs had increased dramatically, so he was able to protect himself and the child even though it was Sasuke who usually end up protecting the blonde.

Naruto had also noticed some changes in Sasuke. Ever since he had gotten pregnant Sasuke had become very protective and surprisingly patient.

If Naruto asked for ramen at 3:46 in the morning he got ramen at 3:46 in the morning. If Naruto was complaing Sasuke would ask what was wrong and then try to cheer him up by buying him ramen. The first time this happened Naruto almost died of shock...it was soooo out of character for the stupid teme. And to top all that off the teme had become much more interested in Naruto. How was that bad? Well... we we say interested we mean...sexually interested. So you can kind of see Naruto's predicament. I mean hell! Four times a day?! That term should only be used on the back of medication! Not to describe someones sex life!

One thing that Naruto and Sasuke both got, through the pregnancy stage, was overly jealous.

This proved to be more of a problem for Sasuke than Naruto.

See, Sasuke never really made many friends so Naruto didn't have many people to be jealous of. However, Naruto had friends left, right and center. Gaara, Neji, Sai... just to name a few!

So what if Gaara and Neji were dating... that makes them even more dangerous! In Sasuke's mind the two of them could team up and share the blonde between them.

And Sai...well...he was a huge problem. He looked like Sasuke (only not as good in Sasuke's mind) and he flirted with everyone, especially Naruto. He could easily toy with he's husband's head and steal him from Sasuke's loving arms.

And then there was he's brother. What the hell was up with that?! He's brother was always after Naruto and he was starting to get suspicious as to why. Maybe Itachi was in love with Naruto! He did not want he's brother, of all people, to steal he's precious lover.

Both Naruto and Sasuke hoped, and prayed, that these new personality traits were not going to be life lasting! If only they knew.

So the weeks and months went by, and Sasuke had become the perfect seme and father... whilst Naruto had deveolped into the perfect uke and mother. And when we say that Naruto has become the perfect uke and mother... we mean personality wise... he still is a male and does not look like a girl! He looks like he's usual cute BOY-ISH self.

**Tsunades office **(yes she got her own medical ward with her own little office... and she is very happy because of that.)

"Hey brat! You here for your weekly cheek up I presume."

"Shut it baa-chan. I am soooo not in the mood... AND NO I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"

"Ok. Fine with me. Lift up ya shirt." Tsunade said in her usual strong but motherly tone.

"Well, it all started with Sasuke being totally unreasonable..." Naruto explained between sobs.

'I am so sure that I told him I didn't want to hear it.' Tsunade thought as she checked Naruto over to make sure him and the baby were ok... she had to double check because of Narutos infamous ramen diet... just to make sure the child wasn't dying from lack of nutrition.

"Anyway..."

'Oh, is he still talking?'

"I told him that I don't care that he's bastard I love him no matter what and he just stormed out, dattebayo!" Naruto finished.

"Naruto, all I can tell you, and believe me... this is all I can tell you cause I wasn't really listening or paying attention to you at all, is that this will all pass when the baby is gone. Because you are the Kyuubi holder thingamajig your pregnancy symptoms are being multiplied by ten fold. Everything will settle down with the baby's birth... oh and you need a C-section to give birth."

"WHAT!!!"

"Er... sorry kid... I was going to tell you about the C-section but I didn't feel that there was a good time... and your going to give birth soon anyway... so I thought I better tell you now rather than la..."

"NO, not that. Pft, Sakura already filled me in on that as soon as I found out I was pregnant."

"Then why the hell did you go 'WHAT' for?"

"YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME! That's really mean baa-chan!"

Tsunade looked at Naruto, sweatdrop and all, before she pushed him out of her office mumbling something about 'stupid brat', 'dumb blonde!' and 'It's blondes like that, that give us a bad name.'

**TBC**

**R.T.B - **I know it's a random place to stop... but I didn't want to write more because I felt that it might get boring.

Ok now for the **NOTE **-

1) I think this is going to have a lot of humor (almost crack like)... So I will list the genres in order of importance to this story.

Humor/Romance, Drama, Angst, supernatural (giant demon and m-preg), Action.

2) Anyway... I haven't got many reviews... this is a problem because reviews are what make me update faster. So please, I implore you to review. I will continue but the updates, if I don't get any reviews may take months cause I don't get inspired or motivated.

Thanks for reading! I hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Wicked!**

**For WickedLady and LittleCrane.**

**RTB - **Ok, well I have been really busy with university and such so I haven't been able to update! But it's ok! Summer holidays are only two weeks away! Yeah, I am Australia…so summer is coming up for me. Oh and that reminds me, yes I am a bad speller but some words we spell differently here to America. Like mum, mummy, colour and so on, so please do not worry about that…that is not me being an idiot and not knowing how to spell words! Ok! So on with the chappie!

**Chapter Three**

Dedicated to **Charlie Death.**

* * *

It had been nine, long…and in the words of Sasuke, torturous, months and Naruto was scared. He was scared off 'giving birth' as Tsunade had put it, but it wasn't giving birth at all! Ever since Naruto had asked that stupid question three months ago he had been both nervous and scared of this 'giving birth' everyone talked so calmly about. 

**Flash back 3 months ago…**

_"Hey Baa-chan! I've got a question!" Naruto announced on one of his weekly check ups._

_"Well, what is it, twerp?"_

_"Anosa anosa, WHY exactly do I need to have a c section to give birth? Sakura keeps telling me I need one but she never says why!" Naruto asked, eyes shinning brightly with curiosity._

_Sasuke sighed, trying to appear as though he was in different when, in actuality he was just as curious as his dobe._

_"Well…I suppose now is better than later…ok, Naruto…you know how you are a boy."_

_"Yeah…"_

_"And boys don't usually have babies."_

_"Yeah…"_

_"Well I did some reading, scrolls and what not, and, see, I found this one scroll that said that a male demons host is able to reproduce if the demon creates the eggs. But the eggs have not only the hosts genes but the demons genes too. Anyway, the litter grows in the abdomen…but…heres the problem…there is no way out for the …er…kits…so the 'mother' sacrifices his own life for the litter because the kits claw and eat there way out of the mothers abdomen. BUT DON'T WORRY BRAT! WE'LL DO THE C SECTION BEFORE THEY KILL YOU!"_

_Suddenly Naruto felt ill. Sasuke always told him off for being to curious, curiosity killed the cat he would always say…but apparently it killed foxes too._

_"Unfortunately you will have to endure some pain when the kits start to claw and eat at your insides, but that will tell us that they're ready to come out." Tsunade finished._

_Sasuke looked over at his lover worriedly._

_"Naru-koi, are you ok…you've gone kind of pale."_

_"Ha ha ha, I'm fine, just fine Sasuke-kun, haha"_

_Sasuke turned back to Tsunade in order to get some more information before he realised something._

_'Wait…Naruto doesn't call me Sasuke-kun…"_

_Sasuke turned around just in time to see Naruto about to jump out the hospital window with a map in one hand and a list of abortion clinics in the other._

_The two just stared at each other for while… before Sasuke and Tsunade jumped the poor blonde._

_"NOOOO! I don't wanna' have kids anymore! We can adopt! WE CAN ADOPT!"_

_"Stop being such a baby, Naru-**CHAN**! So what, a few demon spawn babies are going to eat away at your insides, you'll get over it! It's for the greater good!"_

_"Sasuke! TEME! You can have them then! You do it! I'm leaving! Ba bai!"_

_"Oh no you don't brat! ANBU!!!" Tsunade called._

_"HEY! I'm Hokage!" Sasuke yelled annoyed._

_"Oh yeah, sorry brat."_

_"ANBU ATTACK!" Sasuke called._

_Naruto eventually agreed to give birth to the kits and ordered Tsunade to order ANBU to untie him because they wouldn't untie Naruto when Sasuke told them too._

_And Sasuke had to sleep one the couch…again_.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Naruto fell to the ground with a scream. It had begun. He could feel it. His own flesh and blood clawing away at his insides. He let out a scream and it took all his strength not to cry, not only was he in pain, but Sasuke wasn't here, he was on a mission. 

It was a simple mission and Sasuke had forced Tsunade to take on the position of Hokage whilst he was gone. Some ninjas from a neighbouring village had some information on Itachi, and as soon as Sasuke had left Naruto knew that he would give birth that night, the night Sasuke was gone.

Naruto couldn't hold it in any more. He cried.

"Sasuke, you left me…how… could you…"

Kyuubi had been sleeping in his sealed prison when he sensed Naruto's chakra begin to decline.

"**Kit?**"

No answer.

"**Kit?**"

Still no answer.

Kyuubi, now completely awake, was concerned.

"**KIT!**"

"Kyuu…?" Naurto gave a quiet reply.

"**Kit what's going on?! Why are you sick?!**"

"I'm not sick…I'm dying…they…I can feel them…it hurts so much…" Naruto cried.

"**Where's the Uchiha-brat?**"

"He left…he left me…why would he do that Kyuubi? Why? I just want him back. I just want my Sasuke!"

"**Kit…**" Kyuubi thought sadly.

And then there was silence.

"**Kit? KIT?! NARUTO! WAKE UP, YOU CAN'T GIVE UP! You never give up…**" Kyuubi yelled, but the last part was a whisper.

Suddenly Kyuubi felt a strong presence coming closer and closer by the second. With Naruto completely defenceless, Kyuubi began to worry for his kit's safety. Many of the villagers were not happy with the news of Narutos pregnancy, they were afraid of the demon spawn that might be… and fear made people do insane, desperate and violent things.

The door was thrown open. Kyuubi was just about to take over Narutos body when he was greeted by the presence of none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he ran to his husbands side.

'**'Bout time the Uchiha brat got here! Took him long enough! He is supposed to be bound to the kit and it took him this long to get the distress signal…what kind of lover is this kid anyway!'** Kyuubi thought morbidly as Sasuke picked his husband up bridal style, which is actually quite ironic when you think about it, and as quickly as he could rushed Naruto off to Tsunade.

"TSUNADE!" Sasuke called as he entered her office.

"It's begun…"

"Shizune! Quick get a bed ready! Sakura get the surgical equipment!"

* * *

It was morning when Naruto finally opened his eyes. The sunlight broke through the window shinning down upon the drained boy. Naruto went to sit up but a shooting pain through his stomach caused him to fall back down. 

It was then that he recognised his surroundings. He was in the hospital.

"Ah, you're awake Naru-brat. You had us all worried. You should rest, you've been through an awful lot."

"Where's my kits?" Naruto asked curiously.

Naruto began to panic.

'Did they survive? Are they ok? What if they were hurt!'

"Where are they? Why won't you let me see them?! I want my kits! Give them back! Give them back to me!"

He was getting frantic now, but he didn't care he needed to see his kits, to make sure they were alright, and faintly, in the back of his mind, he heard Kyuubi saying something or rather about '**motherly instincts**'.

"Naruto…there…was some complications with the pregnancy… I'm sorry…" Tsunade said looking away from the boy she considered a nephew, not brave enough to face him.

Shock over took him before it all sank in and he burst into tears.

"Naruto…" Sasukes voice rang through the room.

Naruto didn't look up. He didn't dare face the Uchiha. He had promised Sasuke that he would give him a child and he had broke his promise…he had broken his way of the ninja. Briefly he wondered whether Sasuke would be mad, angry, pained, saddened…which brought more tears to his usually bright blue eyes.

"Naruto look at me…"

"I can't…I…I…"

"Heh, Naruto you have to look up if you want to meet your beautiful baby daughter."

In a flash Naruto looked up at his husband. There in Sasukes arms was a baby wrapped in an orange blanket. The Uchiha had insisted that she be draped in orange and not pink. She was Narutos daughter after all.

"But…I thought…I thought…"

"I'm sorry Naruto the other kits didn't survive. I…nor anyone else…will give you the details." And although Tsunade was talking to Naruto she was looking straight at Sasuke the entire time she spoke.

"Hai…ah, baa-chan, may we please have some privacy? Just for a minute…please."

"I suppose…but only for a minute twerp."

"That's great Tsunade-sama because there are some patients in the waiting room and there's a whole pile of prescriptions that need to be filled out."

"Yes, yes Shizune. I'll get right on to all of that right now." Tsunade said flippantly as they left the room.

The Kitsune watched them leave and then turned to face Sasuke.

"Sasuke, when did you get back?"

"I felt that something was wrong and came back immediately, I found you in our house…passed out, and I brought you here. Why didn't you call Tsunade as soon as it started?"

Naruto's eyes began to tear as he remembered everything…the pain, the loneliness, the fear…

"I was scared, I panicked! You weren't there and it hurt so much Suke'-koi."

"Baka." Sasuke laughed, but Naruto hardly heard as his eyes fell upon the baby in the mans arms.

"Can I hold her…Sasuke." Naruto asked, he looked as though he was stuck in a daze, and it sent shivers up the cold Uchihas back.

"H…Hai…"

Sasuke gently placed the baby in Narutos secure arms. Sasuke blushed. The scene before him was so beautiful. Naruto would make a good parent, Sasuke was sure of it.

"So…what happened to the others?"

"Heh." Sasuke couldn't help but admire his husband, because although he can act dumb he was actually smarter than he appeared.

"It's not a pretty story so tell me if you want me to stop. By the time I reached you they had already torn through half of your abdomen. When we finally opened you up we found that only one had survived. They say that only the strongest will survive but…this was something else. They killed each other…in fact there were two that hadn't even fully developed and had been half eaten…by the other kits. Then, when it was time for them to be born they began to fight each other in order to get out and survive. That would have added to the pain you were feeling. They tore and ripped each other apart. She was the only one to survive with nothing more than a couple of scratches and bite marks. It's strange…she didn't cry once not even when she was born. Your lucky to be alive, if it weren't for Kyuubi healing you…you'd be…you'd be…" Sasuke couldn't continue as his voice died off in his throat.

Naruto looked sad for a moment before he felt a small tongue lick at his hand. He blinked a few times before smiling and looking up at his husband with a bit of a laugh.

"I'm glad…that **she** survived."

Sasuke felt heat rise to his cheeks as he looked away. He was about to leave to give Naruto some alone time with his daughter, since he had already spent the whole night taking care of her, when he felt something grab his hand. He looked down at Narutos hand grasping his own and watched with fascination as his baby daughter also licked his hand gently.

"Stay…Kitsune wants you to." Naruto spoke gently.

"Kitsune?" He questioned

"Hai…That's her name Kitsune Uchiha…we can call her Kit for short! And don't try to change it TEME because I didn't go through all that pain for nothing!"

Sasuke smirked. "Ok, I'll name the next batch."

"NEXT BATCH?!" Naruto screeched.

"Shhhhhhhh! Naruto! Just because she hasn't cried yet doesn't mean she won't…especially if some idiot is screaming in her ear! Dobe."

"Whatever…**Tousan**…." Naruto laughed.

Sasuke gave him the almighty Uchiha death glare before his well known obnoxious smirk began to adorn his beautiful features.

"**Kaasan**…" Sasuke shot back as he made his way over to his 'naru-chan'. Sasuke couldn't believe that everything was so perfect. He leant over, their lips only inches apart with the gap getting smaller and smaller, breathe mingling, eyes slowly closing and just as their lips were about to meet…

"TOUSAN!" Giggled an overly happy Kit.

Both boys turned to face their 18 hour old baby…not sure if the baby had actually talked or if it was just a figment of there imagination.

"Tousan! Kaasan! Tousan! Kaasan! Tousan! Kaasan!"

"Teme, this is all your fault!" Naruto accused as he pointed quite rudely at the love of his life.

"Dobe, how can it be my fault?!" Sasuke retaliated.

"Tousan! Kaasan…Teme! Dobe! Teme! Dobe! Teme! Dobe! Teme! Dobe!"

"Argh! Now look what you've done BAKA!"

"Teme! Dobe! BA.."

"NO! Sweaty no. That's enough, ok." Naruto intervened before the situation got any worse.

The baby nodded and went silent…as though it had understood what it's mother had said.

"TSUNADE! We have a problem!" Sasuke called down the busy hospital corridor.

"What is it, punk?"

"Hn."

"I see, well take me there right away! Sorry Shizune! But a very important case of 'hn' has come up and I absolutely must resolve it! I'll be back in …oh…an hour or so." Tsunade called.

* * *

"What's the problem Naruto?" Tsunade asked as she entered the, now quiet, room. 

"Baa-chan, is it normal for babies to talk when they're 17..."

"18" Sasuke interrupted.

"Right… 18 hours old?"

Tsunade turned to look at the Uchiha.

"You brought me all the way up here just to answer that?"

Sasuke nodded. Tsunade sighed and decided to play their little game.

"No that would **not** be normal Naruto."

"Well we have a problem then… cause' our baby talks and she hasn't cried, not once!"

"Naruto…you are on some very powerful drugs right now…"

"Drugs huh, oh yeah well watch this!"

Tsunade stayed silent and watched with mild interest.

"Ok little one. Start talking…It's okay now." Naruto encouraged.

"Dobe." the baby said nonchalantly.

"Heh! I think I like this kid already." Sasuke chuckled, but Tsunade was far from amused.

"So have you ever seen anything like it, baa-chan?"

"…Once…and …only once."

"Hm, who was it? Sasuke, Neji, Kakashi?" Naruto asked mildly interested as he and Sasuke tickled the little girl, cooing compliments at the prodigy.

"**Uchiha…Itachi…**"

Both boys froze.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**RTB - **Chahahahahaha! I shall leave it there! Thankyou to all who reviewed and for all being very patient (which ever way you spell that) I made this chapter as long as I possible! As an apology for not updating in a while. He he. Reviews are welcome…wanted…and loved! Haha! They make me update quicker and make me feel less stupid knowing that people actually like what I've written! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Wicked!**

**For WickedLady and LittleCrane.**

**RTB - **Wow…updating so fast….for me anyway. Well I was soooo inspired by all the reviews, favourites and alerts I got I just had to write another chapter.

**Important note **- I don't know if I will eventually put a lemon in the story…if so it will be written by some one else and very well sign posted so you can scroll past it, **but I personally don't think it would suite the story.** So please vote on whether you want one or not.

Ok…now on with the (perfectly innocent and non lemon) chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

It was four in the morning and screaming filled the house once more. It had been three months since the birth of Kitsune Uchiha and ever since they brought her home she hadn't stoped screaming…but she never cried, which Tsunade told the two boys was something they should be thankful for.

Sasuke rolled over on to he's side and kicked Naruto in the shin.

"OW! What the hell, Teme!"

"It's your turn to get her…" Sasuke mumbled, still half asleep.

"I got her last time! How can it be my turn?"

"Cause' I'm tired…"

"And I'm not?!"

"Gah, this is insane…I haven't slept, I have a headache and I'm so bloody exhausted that I haven't had sex in three months!" Sasuke complained as he rolled back over, flinging an arm over Narutos waist.

"That's my attempt at sex…"

"I'm unsatisfied." Naruto replied dryly.

Sasuke laughed half heartedly as he forced himself to fall out of bed and crawled he's way out of the room.

"This is soooo degrading."

"Just be happy that I'm to pooped to take a picture." Naruto called as Sasuke continued to crawl down the hall to his daughters room.

"What's wrong this time little one?" he asked trying to keep his eyes open.

"Bottle! Bottle! Hungry! Hungry! Bottle! Bottle!" Kit yelled as loud as she could.

"Your hungry?"

Kit nodded and with a sigh Sasuke went out to the kitchen to boil some milk, since Naruto is still a boy and can't produce milk they had to use normal milk which wasn't really that good for the baby but it was better than the kid starving to death.

The next morning Naruto woke up cold. He looked beside him only to find that Sasuke hadn't come back from taking care of Kit.

"Sasuke?"

No reply.

'Oh no! What if he killed her! I mean he is really tired, he may have just finally snapped! What if he killed her because she's like Itachi, being a prodigy and all! Ahhhh! My poor baby!' Naruto thought as he began to get worried.

He flung himself out of bed and raced out the room, down the hall and into Kit's nursery. He opened the door with great force and found…nothing. Not Sasuke nor the baby! This got Naruto even more worried as he began to search the entire house. Finally he made his way to the lounge where he saw the most cutest sight he had ever seen.

Sasuke had fallen asleep on the couch whilst feeding the baby. The baby was asleep on his chest and the bottle was dangling from Sasukes hand over the edge of the couch.

Naruto laughed at himself for being so stupid.

'I'm such an idiot! I should have known better…Sasuke loves Kit just as much as I do.'

"**Quick Kit! Take a picture before he wakes up!**"

'Good idea, Kyuu'

SNAP.

**

* * *

**

**2 years later.**

"Sasuke! Your 19 years old now! You're a man! And as a man you should be able to handle a little two year old girl!" Naruto screamed from behind the couch.

"WHY! Your 19 too! You go and take her on!"

"Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Kit yelled out before blowing fire through out the entire living room.

"This is all your fault! Teaching her that stupid Jutsu! What were you thinking?!" Naruto screamed at his lover.

"Hmph, how was I suppose to know that she would be able to do it! She's two for christ sake!"

"Well it's your fault so YOU fix it!"

"What no!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Uchiha Sasuke, you go out there right now and stop your two year old daughter from destroying this house! Do you hear me! Or else no…"

"Sex, I know I know…**GOD** trust me I know! Stupid ukes and there control over relationships!"

Naruto just smiled goofily knowing that he had won. He was soooo thankful to Iruka for showing him a semes ultimate weakness. Sasuke glared before slowly coming out of his hiding place…under the kitchen table.

"Kit!"

"Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke ducked as fire flew over his head catching fire to the table and a bit of a wall. Unfortunately for Kit a little bit burnt Sasukes cheek. It was only a small graze of a burn…but it was on his face. It was on his once beautifully perfect face.

"**SHARINGAN!**" Sasukes eyes flared red, black spindles spinning rapidly and a death glare plastered upon his face. Snakes came up out of the ground coiling themselves around the girls small petite body, disabling her from movement. Sasuke brought out his beloved katana and pointed it at his daughter.

"Uchiha Madara Kitsune!"

Kit gulped.

"You are herby grounded for three months, you will have ramen for each meal for three months, you are forbidden from training for three months and you will be forced to have desert for three months! Do I make myself clear."

"Yes dad…" Kit squeaked, trying to hold back the tears.

The snakes slowly let go of the girl before disappearing into the ground. Naruto quietly got out from behind the couch and went over to his daughter. Sasuke walked up to his daughter, grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and smacked her across the backside. Naruto flinched at the sound.

"Now go to your room!"

Kit nodded as she walked, slightly limping, to her room, closing the door behind her. She hadn't meant to do anything bad she just wanted to impress her mummy and dad, but it got out of control. She had shown them that she could do it in the lounge room and then they started yelling at her for some reason so she thought that if she kept doing it they would see how good she was an be proud of her…but they weren't proud they were angry.

Out in the lounge room Sasuke and Naruto were fixing up the house in silence. Well it was silent until Naruto had to go and brake it.

"Maybe I should check on her, make sure she's alright."

"Naruto leave her alone. She needs to think about what she did. After we fix the house we can both go and check on her."

"And here I was thinking that you didn't care."

"Hn"

"Sasuke…I'm worried…she has so much power…"

"I know…I'm actually a bit concerned myself."

"Do you remember what happened after she started talking in the hospital…"

"It's pretty hard to forget…"

**Flash back**

_Tsunade watched in disbelief as the 18 hour baby talked._

_"So have you ever seen anything like it, baa-chan?"_

_"…Once…and …only once."_

_"Hm, who was it? Sasuke, Neji, Kakashi?" Naruto asked mildly interested as he and Sasuke tickled the little girl, cooing compliments at the prodigy._

_"Uchiha…Itachi…"_

_Both boys froze._

_"Let me give the girl a full check over." Tsunade demanded more than asked._

_"H…hai…" Naruto said as he passed the baby girl over to her._

_"There are some things you should know about…both of you."_

_Tsunade began as she checked over the small baby._

_"First is … you should really thank me for all my hard work. I had to copy the fourths seal in order to keep the demon inside of her. That was actually really hard and took a lot of effort by me, Sakura and Shizune!"_

_Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, thanks baa-chan"_

_"Ungrateful brat! The second is that Kakashi also had to assist in a sealing technique…"_

_"Hm? What do you mean?" Sasuke asked a bit annoyed. He didn't like where this was going._

_"It seems that the child has inherited Orochimarus cursed seal. Funnily enough it is located in the exact same place as yours Uchiha."_

_Sasuke was ridged. That seal will cause nothing but pain for his child…and it was all his fault._

_"Woah, woah, woah! Wait a minute! You mean to say that this child not only has the power of the Kyuubi and the Sharigan…but also the power of Orochimarus curse?"_

_"That's right."_

_"**COOL!**"_

_"Naruto this is a very serious matter and I don't think you quite understand…" Tsunade tried to explain but was abruptly cut off._

_"Awesome! It's going to be a super baby! And it's also a prodigy! Can you imagine what will happen when it grows up! Oh my god! Imagine the strength of the Uchiha clan now!" Naruto yelled excitedly._

_Realisation hit Sasuke like a ton of bricks…the Uchiha clan would be restored and would be the most powerful of all. Perfect._

_That girl was going to be strong…_

**End flash back**

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he and Naruto began to walk toward their daughters room. They had just finished fixing up the whole house and now they had to talk with their daughter about what had happened. 

Slowly they opened the door.

Kit was laying on her bed, asleep. Tears stained her cheeks and it was obvious that she cried herself to sleep.

"She going to have a headache. She's never cried before…" Sasuke whispered as he sat on the edge of her bed. Naruto nodded as he knelt down on the floor next to the bed. Gently he shook her until she woke up.

"Huh, what's going on? Mummy? Dad? Ow my head hurts." Kit whined and it took all of Narutos will power not to scoop her up and reward her with hugs and kisses.

"Do you know why you got in trouble, Kit?" Sasuke asked the toddler.

"No! No I don't! I just wanted to make mum and dad proud by showing them how strong I am! But I just made mummy and dad angry."

That hit Sasuke hard, like an arrow through his heart. All he ever wanted to do as a kid was show his parents, his dad especially, that he was strong and to make his parents proud.

Sasuke sighed.

"Kit, we know how strong you are, you don't need to make us proud…we're…we're always proud of you." Sasuke explained whilst patting the little girl on the head.

"You are?!"

Naruto laughed, "Of course we are! We were only mad because you were destroying the house. Jutsus are for outside, not inside."

"Oh…ok! I get it! I'll be good and do them outside next time!"

"That's a good girl!" Naruto smiled as flicked her on the nose. Kit giggled.

Sasuke sighed as he looked at her. Medium length blonde hair in pigtails, dark black eyes, three faint whiskers on each cheek and dressed in a little orange dress with the Uchiha crest on the back. She was absolutely adorable.

"You're going to have all the boys attention when you grow up."

The little Uchiha blinked as Naruto punched Sasuke in the arm.

"Don't say that! She's only a kid!"

"What! It's true! Have you seen her?! She's beautiful! You're beautiful aren't you Kit?" Sasuke smirked as Kit followed suite and smirked too.

"Yep! Kit is very pretty!" She complimented herself.

"**YOU TAUGHT HER TO SMIRK?!**"

"It's an Uchiha thing!"

"Whatever!"

Kit laughed a little.

"Does this mean I don't have to eat ramen and desert for three months?!" She asked hopefully.

"No. You still need to be punished so you realise what's acceptable and what's not. If we don't carry through with our punishment you'll become spoilt." Sasuke explained.

"Aw man! This sucks! I hate Ramen and I hate sweets! I like sushi!"

**THUMP!**

Naruto fainted.

Sasuke sighed.

'My brother like sushi too…'

**TBC **

**RTB - **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Yeah, I have strict parents. Oh and if your wondering why Kit says mummy and dad it's because when I was a kid my sister and I were never aloud to say daddy. My dad hates it and we got in trouble if we ever said it...I got smacked a couple of times for being a smart ass one day runnin around the house just saying daddy to see how much it peeved him off. So that's why she doesn't say daddy cause I have trouble saying it and writing it now. lol. Oh and I described what Kit looks like and gave away how much power she holds! And LE GASP! She doesn't like Ramen! Hahaha! Poor Naruto he's out voted now! Stay tunned for the next chapter because there is more drama ahead! **Please review cause I update faster and get all inspired with ideas! **YAY!


	5. Chapter 5

**Wicked!**

**For WickedLady and LittleCrane.**

**RTB - **Hey guys! I am really happy with all the wonderful reviews I have been receiving! **THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!** I feel all honoured and stuff.

Lol, do you want to know the most common thing said in all the reviews? It was that Kitsune was cute! Hehe! I am really glad that people like my OC! I hope you still like her in future chapters, which I'm sure you will because she doesn't change much….at all really. Haha.

**Disclaimer** - I, **RavenToriBlack**, do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. If I did I would probably go insane because I am not used to millions of dollars…or even hundreds….five dollars is always nice…

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

Uchiha Kit, now four years, two months and twelve day old, had just returned home from training with her team and sensei….

…covered in mud…

…and blood…

…and other things that Sasuke and Naruto really didn't want know what they were.

Naruto picked her up and held her at arms length. She smiled a toothy grin that she had obviously picked up from her father…the blonde one.

"You'll never believe what happened today!" She began as the family started to walk in the direction of the bathroom, Kit still held at arms length.

"Really?" Sasuke humoured the girl.

"Yeah! Sai-sensei told us we had to spar…so we did!" Kit explained enthusiastically.

Naruto and Sasuke were silent in a moment of confusion. THAT was the story they absolutely wouldn't believe! THAT WAS IT?!

"Er…wow! That sounds …fun!" Sasuke encouraged.

"Yeah! Fun…and …er…EXCITING! Yeah that's it exciting! Wow what a day! I bet your exhausted now…after all that…excitement…" Naruto chipped in.

"Yeah I am!"

"So how was the rest of your day?" Sasuke inquired, being the good guy he always is…please refrain your laughter.

"Boring. Some ninja attacked us on our way home, because they wanted a scroll sensei had and then my team mate, Hell-chan, won some competition and then some robber came and stole it. BUT it was soooo much fun sparing against sensei! He's really good! And he's great at art! He's really funny too! And I spared with him!"

Sasuke and Naruto gulped.

"Uh huh…"

This infatuation with Sai had to stop. Kit was always talking about the guy and forever hanging around (and off of) him. But … it could just be that she really liked the man as a friend and looked up to him as a student should look up to their teacher. I mean when you think about it Naruto was kind of like that with Iruka as Sasuke was with Kakashi.

They gave one last sigh as they opened the bathroom door. Maybe they were being over protective and just looking in to it to much.

"Hey, dobe, go get her some clean clothes."

"Teme! Why don't you?"

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"ARGH! You drive me insane sometimes! God! Fine…I shall get her clothes, bastard!" Naruto yelled as he slammed the door shut.

"Ok! Bath time little one!" Sasuke smiled. He really only smiled for two people; Naruto and Kit. Yes, they were privileged.

Kit quickly whipped off her clothes and hopped in the tub. The bath was huge, being Japanese styled, and was easily the size of a small pool. Sasuke always loved this bath as a kid because it was so big and Itachi would always tell him to be careful, afraid that he would slip and drown…or at least that's what he said. Sasuke frowned before he saw his daughter in the tub waiting for it to be filled.

"Wow…aren't you eager."

"Yep! I like baths!"

"Ok well since you like them so much let's fill this bath up as soon as possible!"

"With all the taps on at full force the record is 6 minutes! But I think we can beat it!"

"Me too."

"Don't forget the bubbles!"

Sasuke gave her a mocked look of shock.

"Would I ever do that to you?"

Kit giggled and shook her head gleefully and just as Sasuke was about to turn the first tap on…

"**DON'T YOU DARE!** Thought you could distract me, right? **WRONG**! I know what your up to…" Naruto screamed as he ran into the bathroom, anger written all over his usually peaceful features.

"Naruto calm down! It's not what it looks like!"

"So you admit it! **YOU WERE GOING TO FILL THE TUB**! I thought I told you that you weren't allowed to do that… **EVER AGAIN**!"

"Naruto…you're insane."

"Pft. I'm not the one who was just about to boil our child alive!"

"No, you're the one who's trying to give her Pneumonia!"

"Cold baths are better!"

"No hot baths are better!"

"Cold!"

"Hot!"

"Cold!"

"Hot!"

"Cold!"

"Hot!"

"Hot!"

"Cold! …**DAMN**!"

Sasuke smirked. Sasuke: one, Dobe: zero.

Yes, unfortunately this was a common argument between the happy couple. You see, Sasuke preferred boiling hot baths and showers to the point where his skin was bright red, where as Naruto preferred freezing cold showers to the point that his body, unbeknownst to him, was in fact shaking.

"Why do you like hot showers anyway, teme?!"

"Why do you like cold ones?"

"I asked first!"

"Well, as I keep telling you, I always have. But since receiving Orochimarus snake like curse it has been more…pronounced one might say. And you?"

"Well, as I also keep telling you, teme, I have a fox demon inside me which is scorching hot…cold baths and showers allow my body to cool down."

"Well since our baby has inherited Orochimarus curse it is obvious that she needs **HOT** baths."

"Yes, **BUT**, since she **ALSO** has Kyuubis' kit demon inside her I'm sure the **COLD BATHS** would benefit her more."

"Well, Naruto, as you know I fully respect your opinion…but you are an idiot."

"**TEME!!!**"

"**DOBE!!!**"

"Wait a minute… what the hell am I doing?! I'm the Hokage now…Sasuke I order you to let me choose what temperature our daughters baths will be from here on out!"

"BUT…"

"And I would also like to put in place another rule in accordance to the rule before it…no complaining about the previous and/ or this rule." Naruto grinned wildly like a Cheshire cat on drugs.

But Naruto, being Naruto, who hadn't won a lot in his life decided to be a sore winner and rub it in the Uchihas face.

"Neh neh! I win! I'm better! You lose SasUKE! Hahaha!" Naruto laughed.

"That's it!" Sasuke screamed as he transformed into his almost devilish other self. Naruto quickly saw what was happening and tapped into Kyuubis' power becoming his other demonic possessed self.

"**CHIDORI!**"

"**RESENGAN!**"

Just as the two powerful attacks were about to make contact…

"er…Mum? Dad?"

"Um…yes sweety?" both answered…holding an attack great enough to kill anyone who crossed it's path to each others throats.

"Well, you know…since I'm a prodigy four years, two months and twelve day old girl, do you think that maybe I can… I don't know…run my own bath?" Kit asked blinking now and again.

"Well…I guess you could…but only if you answer one question."

"OK!"

"Which temperature do you like? Hot or cold?!?!?!" they both screamed in unison.

"Ano…well… I don't like either. Hot's to hot and Cold's to cold. I like it luke warm." She said excitedly, smiling as she began to fill up the tub.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other before pulling away from their more than dangerous position. Slowly letting their attacks dissipate and transforming back into their normal…er…as normal as they get…selves they began to undress.

Sasuke hoped into the shower, he wasn't a big fan of baths since they reminded him of his brother. Sasuke had insisted on installing a western styled shower in the bathroom because of this. When Sasuke told Naruto the reason why he wanted a shower instead of a bath Naruto told him that he had issues and a brother complex, to which Sasuke frowned.

Naruto, however, loved baths, especially with his daughter. They would always play games of splashing each other and playing with her large collection of bath toys. Sometimes they would even play hide and seek behind the bubbles and if they were really lucky they could get Sasuke to join in.

But all fun must come to an end…as Sasuke would constantly tell anybody and everybody…let's face it…he is rather depressive.

And everything went wrong that bath time when Kit asked **the** question.

Kit was looking over at Sasuke in the shower when she suddenly asked **the** question.

"Dad…why doesn't Kit have what you and 'Dad Dad' have."

"What do you mean. You have everything that we have…won't Sasuke let you have something…you tell me what it is and I'll tell him to give it to you!"

Sasuke glared.

"No…I mean why do you have bit's down there but I don't?"

Finally it all sunk in what she meant. There was an eerie silence before Sasuke coughed.

"Er…Naruto…please don't give my…er…bits…to her."

Naruto laughed a little before patting his daughter on the head.

"Well…only boys have these. Girls have…er…well….you see girls have…SASUKE I CAN'T DO THIS!"

"And here I thought you were being mature."

"Shut up!" Turning his attention back to his beloved daughter he smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, Kit, one day soon we'll explain it all to you, ok?"

"Ok! So I don't have to have one cause I'm a girl?!"

"Right!"

"Ok! I think I get it now."

"Ok so where were we…oh that's right Barbie had just defeated the nasty evil sea horse…"

"Yeah but she didn't know that the sea horse actually had a twin brother!" Kit screamed with delight as she made the same toy horse that had just died magically turn into it's twin brother.

**

* * *

**

**Later that night…**

Naruto and Sasuke smiled as they put Kit to bed. She was such an interesting girl. She was a prodigy and yet there was this naivety and innocence about her.

Kit jumped into bed.

"Tell me a story!"

"Um…"

"Er…"

"We don't know any." They answered simultaneously. And it was true, they didn't. They had been story deprived children.

"Wait, I do know one. My dad always told me it before I went to bed. Said it would make me strong but I usually ended up crying and running into my brothers room after hearing it. Anyway it starts off like this once upon a ti…"

"Uh! You know what1 I don't think that's an appropriate story Sasuke dear! Erm, how about I tell you about one of our ninja missions. It was really romantic and there was a lot of fighting." Naruto interjected before Sasuke could continue.

"OK!"

"Once upon a time there was a two men. One was name Zabuza and the other Haku…"

"…and that's the end of the story." Naruto concluded, however, he was surprised to be met with not only a sleeping Kit but a sleeping Sasuke as well. Naruto lowered his head in depression…

'Are my stories really that boring…' Unfortunately for Naruto he could here Kyuubi snoring in the back of his mind as well.

Slowly and carefully he got up off the bed and nudged a very peaceful sleeping Uchiha. Sasuke woke up feeling both grumpy and annoyed but followed Naruto out of the room. Turning off the light they closed the door, trudging back to their own room.

**

* * *

**

**A few nights later **

Sasuke smiled as he moved down the blondes neck with his soft moist lips. Slowly, ever so slowly, sucking and nipping at the sensitive flesh. Fingers gently brushed against the ever so delicate tattoo on the others stomach.

Naruto moaned. "mmm, Sasuke! It's been far to long."

"I know, it's been killing me every day. It's been over a month now. Every time we get close she comes bursti…"

"**MUM! DAD!** Guess what! Guess what!" Kit screamed as she tore through out the house.

The two groaned as they moved away from one another and straightening out their clothes. At least they had some warning this time. There had been a couple of times where she had walked in on them in very suggestive, but not entirely indecent, positions. It took them hours to calm her down and explain that they weren't 'fighting' as she had perceived and that Naruto was making those sounds because he was happy with what Sasuke was doing.

The door flew open revealing the small four years, two months and fifteen day old girl.

"Kit! What are you doing home? I thought you were staying at a friends house?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you about! My friends mum said I wasn't allowed to be friends with her daughter anymore once she found out who I was. She said I was a demon and that I had to leave the house immediately."

Naruto looked down ashamed. He was the reason why she was being treated like this, but he tried to remain strong and held back his tears giving her a sad smile.

"…Then what… happened?" Naruto inquired with a small choke.

"It was the funniest thing!" Kit squealed in delight.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at her questionably.

"I told her that if I was a demon I could put a curse on her, so I pretended to hex her and stuff and she got all scared! And she threw me out of the house…and just as I was about one hundred meters away from the house, lightning struck a tree which burst into flames and fell on top of their house and they died! Haha! That'll show em'! What a coincidence though!"

A shiver ran down both of the boys spines. A little girl was not supposed to laugh at death… it was scary and very eerie to hear a child laugh with delight about such a matter as though it was nothing. But then again despite her cute looks the girl could do eerie very well with her black eyes contrasting her blonde hair.

"It's ok! I'll go and talk to her tomorrow and tell her it was a joke and to apologise to her mum."

Now the two parents were really confused.

"Er, Kit, I thought you said they were dead?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"Yeah they are, that's what baa-chan told me. But it's ok cause I'll see them tomorrow…or maybe the day after…whenever they get better."

Then it hit Sasuke like a ton of bricks.

Kit didn't know what death was.

She had been shielded by Naruto and most defiantly by himself. She had never had a pet and no one she knew had ever died, and it hurt Sasuke greatly that he would have to be the one to bring it into her life.

"Kit…do you know what death is?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's when people go away because they are hurt but they come back and stuff when they get better."

That's when Naruto realised it too. He wasn't called dead-last for nothing and he did have a reputation to uphold.

"No sweaty. Death is when someone loses their life and they never come back…ever… they are gone forever, never to return." Sasuke explained, bluntly, yes, but he didn't want her to be confused about this and wanted her to understand the issue fully.

Slowly. As though it were a disease spreading through her, it sunk in and her smile and laughter now replaced with a frown and tears. She didn't cry often but when she did it was for a good reason.

This was another part of that confusing innocence that resided it's self with in the girl. She knew how to hide and control chakra and could spell and calculate better than he himself but she didn't know what death was. She was so innocent. She was so interesting.

Kit had finally settled down and fallen asleep on their bed, much to the dismay of the two sex deprived young adults.

"We need to get out of here."

"what do you mean?"

"I mean me…and you…and not Kit. I love her, god help me I love her …but…I also love you too. We have a right, as parents, to happiness, you know." Sasuke complained with a pout.

Naruto sighed. "I know, I know…but she's only five…"

"Four years, two months and fifteen days old…" Sasuke interrupted.

"Right…four years, two months and fifteen days old. Is she really old enough to stay home for…about a week."

"She is a prodigy…"

"She is an innocent little girl, and I think you forget that sometimes Sasuke."

"Hn."

"WAIT! I know what we can do!"

"What?" Sasuke asked with mild interest. Narutos plans…never ended up going according to plan and sometimes ended up in a lot of pain.

"We could let Uncle Kakashi and Uncle Iruka 'baby-sit' her."

"Don't you think she might be a little angry about being baby-sat? She is very independent and smart. A capable young girl, if I do say so myself…"

"Well I guess you maybe right…I mean…we don't **need **that week vacation…together…alone…all…alone." Naruto said suggestively as he wriggled his eyebrows. Well if the words didn't get to Sasuke the eyebrow wriggling sure did because the Uchiha was already in the midst of packing.

"Er…Sasuke…" Naruto called out to his lover worriedly.

"When do we leave?"

**Tbc**

**

* * *

**

**RTB -** Well I hope you like the chapter. It is now one thirty in the morning and I will be woken up by my parents soon…eight o'clock to be precise. I hope there isn't to many mistakes. I DID MY BEST! Lol…I wonder how many people get that joke. Does anyone even remember when and how they learnt about death. I was three and my fish died. I didn't care until my parents explained that I would never ever see them again (much like Sasuke explained it) and I began to cry. The next day I had new fish.

Ok so the more reviews the quicker and better…and longer the chapter. You can tell I was on a review high when I wrote this. Next chapter is full of fun and hopefully you find it funny too. Your ideas are welcomed. Guesses to what's going to happen next are also welcome. I don't like flames but if you are brave enough to flame **and leave a return address **that's cool too.

Until next time!

DaDaDa DAAAAAAAA!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Wicked!**

**For WickedLady and LittleCrane.**

**RTB - **Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I hope you can forgive me. Lol. Er, so I have my last Uni exam tomorrow. I don't think I'll pass…but that's ok because I hate it there anyway and I am struggling for money. It cost's sooo much! Haha. So I weighed up the importance of revision and updating this fanfic…and…well…the fanfic won. So please enjoy.

**IMPORTANT NOTE - **I just want to thank **Charlie Death **for all of her reviews! She reviewed every chapter and is always giving me lot's of inspiration. She is also a very awesome fanfic writer so go check out her page! Also thankyou to -

**Kina Lupi **

**RayneRevenge **

**Shukoru**

**Niram **

**narutolovesme **

**UchihaUzumaki baby**

**takuya**

For their constant reviews! They have all helped me in one way or another whether they know it or not.

**Disclaimer** - I, **RavenToriBlack**, do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. If I did I would probably go insane because I am not used to millions of dollars…or even hundreds….five dollars is always nice…

**Chapter Six**

Kakashi and Iruka stared at the young girl. She had only been dropped off five minutes ago and she was already glaring.

'Iruka…he is waaaaay to nice for his own good. He's to soft… especially when it comes to kids. Look at the mess he has gotten us into this time. Last time it was Sakura's cookies…' Kakashi shuddered at the thought.

"Er…Kit, would you like to play a game?"

"No." She answered in a more than annoyed manner.

"Um, well maybe you would like to put your stuff away in the guest room." Iruka offered.

'This guy is such a push over…' she thought.

"When are my parents going to accept responsibility for me again?" The four year old questioned her new guardian.

"…er…well…um…if you mean when are your parents coming back, then they should be back in a week or so." He answered timidly. This girl was scaring him…she reminded him of both Sasuke and Itachi. He could only hope that, somewhere in her, there was a little piece of Naruto. Unfortunately, for Iruka, there was a lot of Naruto in Kit…unless she was mad. And right now… she was mad.

"So…are you going to take your crap to your room, or are you just going to glare at us for two weeks…spoilt brat?" Kakashi decided to finally put his two cents in.

Kit looked up at her new found uncle in shock. 'Did …did he just…he did! He called me a spoilt brat! I'm not spoilt! That's it! I am going to chuck the worst temper tantrum EVER!'

Kit slowly sauntered over to the man known as the great copy ninja, stopping only a few centimetres before him and looked up at him with the well known Uchiha glare.

Kakashi smiled from behind his mask.

"Thousand years of pain!" Kit yelled out as she kicked Kakashi right in the crutch.

Kakashi fell to the ground in pain. The attack had been so fast that even **he **hadn't seen it.

"Eeek! Kakashi! Are…are you alright?! You haven't been made infertile have you?!" Iruka cried in worry.

"I'm ok…I think…" The infamous copy nin grunted.

"KI…t? Hey where'd she go?"

"To her new room… probably. Ow…"

"What are we going to do?! Kids have always loved me…I've never had this problem before!" Iruka panicked as he began to pull at his hair.

**Meanwhile with Kit **

"Stupid old man! Telling me I'm spoilt and….and…gr! Kit is a good girl! Kit want's to make mum and dad be happy with her! But…but…they don't love Kit anymore…because they left with out her…gr! Now these two fools think they are the boss of me! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I just wanna' go home! Wait a minute! If I'm really bad, these two idiots playing good cop bad cop will make mum and dad come back and take me home! And then we'll be a family again! That's it! That's it! So now all I have to do is be bad! Hahahaha!"

'**Do you need any help?**' a dark voice appeared in her the inner part of her mind.

"That would be lovely, thankyou Dai."

'**Anytime, my pet.**'

An evil grin appeared on the once seemingly innocent face.

**With Sasuke and Naruto**

"Ahhh, Sasuke…that was fantastic."

"Isn't it always?" Sasuke smirked.

"Heh, you know it is. Haha! It only took you three minutes after we got here to jump me…"

" Well it has been a month, I think I've been patient."

"I would have to agree…but…um…Sasuke…there is something that's bothering me…"

"Hm, and what's that, my love?" Sasuke asked as he began playing with Naruto's hair.

Naruto snuggled closer into his lovers chest and sighed.

"Well, you know how you gave Kakashi and Iruka a fake emergency number…"

"Yeah…and…"

"Er…well, do you think that was such a good idea? What if there really is an emergency?"

"I'm sure they can handle it. They're a both adults who have taken care of kids as a profession. They put up with the both of us, do you really think they can't handle our angle of a daughter?"

**Back with Kakashi, Iruka and Kit**

"Er…little girl…put the exploding tag away." Kakashi smiled nervously as he tried to slowly approach the girl.

"I have a name you know! It's Kit and you're a meanie! I don't like you! I want to see my mum and my dad!" Kit screamed in a very child like manner as she threw the exploding tag at him.

"Eeep!"

**BANG!**

"KAKASHI! Kakashi, are you alright?"

"I'm fine talking dolphin…I'm fine…but whoa, why is everything spinning?"

**And now back to Sasuke and Naruto**

"I suppose you're ri…ah! Sasuke! You perv! We did it only a few minutes ago!"

"Right and now we're doing it again." Sasuke smirked.

"You bastard! I'm still sore and Kyuubi hasn't healed me yet!"

"We can have lot's of foreplay…" Sasuke suggested as he moved on top of Naruto.

"Where do you get all your stamina from?"

"Hello, ninja! Now say woof!"

**With Kakashi, Iruka and Kit**

Iruka grabbed the phone and as he pulled the number Sasuke had given them to call, in case of an emergency, and began to dial.

"Wait…would this be considered an emergency?" Iruka wondered as he peeked into the lounge.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Kit screamed.

"What the hell! You shouldn't be able to do that!" Kakashi yelled as he rolled around on the ground trying to smother the flames.

Iruka turned back around and hit the final button.

"Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring. Ring…_Hello, and welcome to the rejection hotline. You have been __**rejected**__. Your call is important to us. Please hold as we direct you to the depression anonymous hotline._"

"NARUTO!" Iruka screamed as loud as possible. Once he calmed himself down a bit he decided to brave the kitchen and save his knight in shinning armour.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! Please, don't! I'll do anything! Just don't do it! For the love of god have mercy!" Kakashi screamed.

Iruka couldn't believe it. Kakashi, despite all his pride was on the floor begging for mercy!

'How is that even possib….oh, wait, now I see' Iruka thought as he looked over at Kit who was sitting cross legged on the kitchen bench holding Kakashis beloved Icha Icha Paradise special edition in her tiny grubby hands ready to blast the absolute shit out of it.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

'Oh, she actually went through with it.'

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kakashi broke down on the floor.

"Why?! Why?! It was so young! It didn't deserve this! Not this! Oh WHY?!" Kakashi began to mourn before turning towards the little girl who had caused him such great misery.

"Did you call them?" He asked still looking at Kit with distaste.

"No…it was a fake number."

"I see…" Kakashi stated darkly.

"Um…Kit go to your room…er…please." Iruka asked.

Kit got off the bench and slowly trudged out of the kitchen.

"I was leaving anyway." She informed them before completely leaving.

She ran up stairs as fast as she could to go and pack her things.

"I'll be going home in no time! I can't wait! I can't wait! I'm going to go home!"

* * *

"Ok, so they gave us a fake number…but Kakashi is this really a good idea? Revenge isn't always the best option."

"So what, you want us to take care of little miss Emily Rose for the whole week and half…by OURSELVES?! Are you insane. No, no, this is defiantly the best option!"

"Ok…but you call him!"

"Fine, fine! Give me the phone."

Iruka passed Kakashi the phone.

"Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring. _Hello?_"

"Ah, Jiraiya! How are you?"

"_Eh, Kakashi…I told you already, the next book won't be available for another month!_"

"No…that's not what I'm calling about! Look, there is this really hot blonde chick that just knocked on our door looking for you. But there is a problem. She's unconscious."

"_What?! Why? She isn't sick or something is she?_"

"What? Um, no she's just…er… dehydrated. Yeah…dehydrated. Anyway I thought it would be best if we took her over to your apartment in Konoha and let you take care of her. What do you think?"

"_YES! I mean…yes Kakashi, I think that would be for the best. I will meet you at my house ASAP. Bye!_"

Kakashi quickly hung up the phone, smirking at his lover.

"So! What did he say?!"

"He said…yes."

"YES! Ok! Let's get her out of here as soon as possible."

Kakashi looked at Iruka questionably.

"I thought that you were supposed to be the nice one…"

Iruka blushed at the statement and bashfully began to scratch the back of his head.

* * *

Kit was quietly sitting in her room when two 'crazy' men, as she had so elegantly put it, stormed in, picked up her and her things and ran down the street….crazily.

"What are you doing? Put me down! I'll be good! I'll be good! I'm sorry!"

"Too late for that now kid! I'm sure your actually a sweet adorable thing underneath all that evil, demonic, madness but we really just can't handle this so we're sending you to a friend of the family!" Kakashi explained.

"And please, please, please be good for this guy because he is actually pretty strict and can be quite frightening." Iruka chipped in.

Now she was sure that she didn't want to go.

"NO! I don't want to go! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll be good again!"

Unfortunately for Kit they eventually **did** make it to Jiraiyas apartment.

"Ok, well, it's been nice knowing you and we really hope to see you again sometime…er…and don't call us…we'll call you. Bye bye now! Have fun!" The two called as they ran off at high speed, leaving behind a very scared and very heart broken Kit.

'**You did this to yourself, Kit**' a demonic voice boomed in the back of her mind.

'You helped!' Kit retorted before turning back towards the door. Her hands shaking as she gently knocked on the giant door.

"Um…hello?" She squeaked. She had never been this nervous before and it scared her to no end.

"Jiraiya-sama?" She called in a small voice just as the door burst open.

"AHAHA! Jiraiya is here! Now what can I do for you baby…HEY! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"I'm…well, I'm…"

'Come on stupid! Be brave! You're an Uchiha after all.' Gaining some of her confidence back she answered the old man.

"I'm Uchiha Madara Kitsune! Daughter of Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Naruto! Dattebayo!"

"Really? And why are you here? And you better be quick because I have a hot blonde date coming over any minute now… how are your parents by the way?"

"Er…well, mum and dad left me at uncle Kakashis and uncle Irukas house…but I was bad because I wanted to go home and they took me here and…"

"WHAT! You mean to tell me that I was duped?! That means there isn't a hot blonde and…ARGH! Those two are in big trouble!"

"If they're smart they've probably already left the country." Kit whispered under her breathe.

"So I guess I have to take care of you now, right?"

"Um, yeah, I guess….er…please don't leave me." Kit pleaded as she looked up with tearing eyes.

Jiraiya sighed. 'What a brat.'

WACK!

"OW! What was that for?!"

"For being a whinny brat. Toughen up. You're Uchihas' and Uzumakis' kid, you have a reputation to uphold."

"But they left me!"

"For what, a week? Two weeks maybe? From what I hear from Tsunade they spoil you rotten. They love ya' to much not to come back, you twot. So buck up. It's only a week or two. Pft or are you to weak?"

"Gr! I'm not weak! I'm strong like mummy and dad! I'll show you! I won't be upset for the rest of week! Believe it!"

"Yep, definitely Narutos kid. Well get ya' shit inside."

"Can you say that around me?"

"Whadda' you care?"

Kit smiled, she liked this guy already. Slowly but surely she managed to drag her suite case inside the house and into the lounge room, where she was going to be sleeping for the next week or so.

"So, how do you know my dads?"

"Well, I was kind of like Narutos grandfather. I was also his sensei from time to time and I was the one who taught him resengan. Pretty cool, huh. I didn't really know Sasuke that well, though. I only knew what Kakashi had told me…which at the time wasn't a lot of nice things."

"Ah, cool! Anosa, anosa! Am I a lot like my dad, Naruto?"

"I'm not sure…I don't know you that well. But you do have his sexy no jutsu looks…apart from your eyes. Perhaps at the end of the week I might be able to give you an answer."

"Ok!"

"Oh, hey…Kit, can you do me a favour?"

"Ok! What is it?!"

"I was just in the middle of a film…and well I don't think it's suitable for…ah such a young audience…do you think you could…I don't know…go into another room and draw or something?"

"But, but, but I wanna' watch the movie! I'm really smart and grown up like and, and, and PLEEEEAAAASE!"

"Sigh. Why not. Not my fault anyway. It's Irukas and Kakashis. Hey, kid, hand me that beer."

Kit smiled as she handed him the beer before sitting on the floor in front of the T.V.

**With Naruto and Sasuke.**

Naruto laughed as he ran around the pool. Sasuke lay in a recliner sun chair with sun screen all over his body and an umbrella over his head. He was also wearing a huge sun hat and the darkest pair of sun glasses you ever did see.

"Hey Sasuke! Stop being a vampire and come into the sun! I bet you'd look good with a tan…or even a little bit of colour in your cheeks so we can tell if you're still alive or not."

"See this…this is me not laughing at your stupid jokes. Now go away I'm relaxing."

"Sasuke! This is our together time!"

"Yes…and we're together…in the same area."

"Yeah but we're not together interacting together."

"And…"

"Teme!" Naruto screamed as he picked Sasuke up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Put me down! You're suppose to be the uke! I'm seme and I demand to be put down this instant!"

"Are you sure you wanna' be put down, love?"

"YES I'M SURE!"

"Ok…you asked for it."

"Why do I have this horrible feeling that…" Before Sasuke could finish his sentence he was engulfed in freezing cold water.

When he finally surfaced he heard loud laughter.

"Na…ru…to…"

"Yes dear?!" Naruto smiled brightly as he lent down coming face to face with Sasuke.

"You are sooo dead!"

And before Naruto could register what was happening, two shaky pale hands clasped around the collar of his shirt. Narutos eyes widened as Sasuke lent in and kissed him gently on the lips. Soon the kiss got desperate and passionate, Naruto kept leaning as Sasuke kept edging away from him slightly until eventually…

**SPLASH!**

"BASTARD! You did that on purpose!"

"You enjoyed it."

"Damn right I did!" Naruto stated before pulling Sasuke into another kiss.

Sasuke took over, pushing his tongue in deeper as his hands moved all over the blondes body.

Naruto moaned, sending vibrations through them both. Soon the blonde began to buck against the Uchiha and Sasuke broke away.

"I think we better get back to our room Naruto, before this…ah… goes to…uhh…to far. Anyone could walk over and see us."

"Let them…I'm having fun…" Naruto answered as he continued to suck on his husbands neck whilst still grinding their hips together.

"Can't argue with that logic…" Sasuke caved as he began to lick Narutos throat, slowly moving downwards to his upper chest, then down to his lower chest, down to his stomach…down, down, down…

"AHHHH SASUKE!!!"

**Back at Jiraiyas**

"Hey! I've seen this before! Only different!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, mum and dad were playing this game! I thought they were fighting but they told me it was a game that only adults can play. It looks like fun!"

"Uh huh."

"Hey Grandpa Jiraiya! Can you answer me this question. I asked mum and dad but they didn't give me a good answer."

"Yeah sure…" Jiraiya said as he took a couple of gulps of beer.

"Why does mum and dad have bit's down there but I don't? They told me that it's because I'm a girl and only boy's have them…but I'm still confused."

Jiraiya finished his beer before turning to the innocent little girl.

"Sweety, you've come to the right place. What do you want to know. Just that? Or everything?"

"Everything!" Kit squealed with delight.

"Ok then, let me get some books and movies from my room and I shall educate you on sex."

"Awesome! Sex!" Kit smiled innocently…for the last time.

**With Sasuke and Naruto, 5 days later. **

"Wow, this is the best vacation ever! Thanks Sasuke I really love it!"

Naruto stated as he leaned over the toilet bowl once more, sarcasm dripping from each word.

Sasuke sighed as he held back Narutos beautiful blonde hair as he began to throw up again.

"Well, we've been here for five days I think it was a lovely five days, but you're sick so we should just go home. You're obviously not going to enjoy yourself if you're sick."

"But I wanna stay! I have had fun…up until now…" Naruto said tearfully looking up at Sasuke…before quickly turning back to the toilet bowl in order to continue throwing up.

"GOD! I must look so ugly right now!"

"Yeah, but I put up with it." Sasuke joked

"What?! You think I'm ugly! You bastard! Get out!"

Sasuke froze. He had seen this before.

'No! It can't be! It's like a recurring nightmare that just keeps coming back! Well that is the definition of recurring …keeps coming back, good one Sasuke. Gah, back to the problem at hand, I can hate myself later. Nooo! This is terrible! One's enough! But more? Shit…' Sasuke thought quietly in the back of his mind. Sasuke was pretty sure he knew what was wrong but he had to just had to make sure.

"Naruto…um…have you ever experienced this specific kind of feeling…or illness before." Sasuke asked, just to clarify what he didn't want to know.

"No…except for when I was pregnant…"

'Great…that's exactly what I **didn't **want to hear.' Sasuke thought.

"Um…well…do you think that maybe that might be it?"

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"That you're pregnant, you fool!" Sasuke was starting to get frustrated.

"No, Kyuubi said it was once in a life time…"

"Yeah, because a nine tailed evil fox demon doesn't lie. Ok, let's go visit your inner mind…again."

**Inside Narutos mind**

"**Kit, what a surprise to see you here, oh and with the Uchiha as well. How sweet. It's like a little second honeymoon or something.**"

"Kyuubi! Did you, or did you not make me pregnant again?"

"**I highly doubt that I am the father Kit**."

"You know what I mean! So did you?"

"**Did I what?**"

"GR! Did You make me pregnant again?!"

"**Maybe…**"

"Sasuke, blast him!"

Sasuke began to get up.

"**OK OK! I did! I made you pregnant! Uchiha, sit your ass back down! You're freakin' me out! God! Ok…so what's the problem, you've already got one what's another couple of demon spawn in your household?**"

"We're not ready for this! You should have asked us!" Naruto yelled half heartedly, which Kyuubi picked up on straight away.

"**Wait…why are you here?**"

"What do you mean?! We're here because you made me pregnant!"

"**No…I would understand that…but…you're actually happy that you're having another baby. So why are you here?**"

"I…"

"Naruto, is this true?" Sasuke asked his husband who was facing away from him.

"**Ah, how the tables have turned…**"

Naruto turned to face Sasuke. Tears threatening to fall.

"I…I …yes. I do want another kid…I'm sorry Sasuke…but I have for a while now…but I wasn't sure if you wanted another one, plus I didn't think it was possible!" Naruto rambled.

Sasuke took a slow breathe. He had to think about this. His answer could effect their relationship forever, so he wanted to make the right decision.

'I…I don't know if I'm ready for another kid just yet. I mean Kit still needs taking care of and what if she doesn't want a sibling…I…or is this just me making up excuses for my own selfish needs? I'm the one who asked for kids in the first place…and Naruto selflessly gave them to me…so I guess…maybe I should return the favour. God…I really hope that I don't regret this later on.'

"Dobe, It's nothing to be sorry about. I suppose I can put up with another runt, if it's…what you want."

"REALLY?!" Naruto asked, his face brightening up.

"Anything for that face…"

Naruto leaped into Sasukes arms and hugged him.

"Thankyou Sasuke! Thankyou! I'll make sure that they're great kids! They'll be really good looking and really strong and stuff!"

"You dolt! You can't control that, anyway, even if you could, my awesome genetics would have already taken care of it already."

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"**Yeah, hey, this is really sweet and all but if you don't have anymore use for me can you please be so kind as to…um…how can I put this nicely…LEAVE!**"

"Yeah, yeah, you stupid fox!"

**Back at Jiraiyas crib**

'Wow' Jiraiya thought as he watched the little four year old girl.

'I never knew that a girl could be such a pervert. She is even giving me a run for my money. And she remembers everything she reads and watches and… hears… with that sharingan shes got going there…is she even suppose to be able to activate that yet? Gah, this girl is what I'd want my daughter to be like…if I had a daughter or wanted a daughter…'

"EEEE! Jiraiya-sensei! Come look at this! I found a new type of perversion I like!"

"Oh? You've finished all of Icha Icha paradise already? Even the draft for the new one?"

"Yep! I even corrected the spelling in the draft. It was annoying me. Haha! Anyway! Look at what I found on the computer!" Kit yelled gleefully.

"What?"

"Hey, I didn't know we had computers in the ninja world." Kit said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, well, we have phones, TV and a whole lot of other anachronisms that really shouldn't be there but Kishimoto just chucked them in here anyway, so deal with it."

"Hm, anyway! Look! It's called Yaoi! There's Yuri too! But I like Yaoi more! What do you think?!"

'Of course! The ultimate form of woman perversion…yaoi.'

"Er, I think I'd have to go with the Yuri…"

"Hey, Jiraiya-sensei! Would you do me a favour?"

"Hm, and what might that be?"

"Could you please write a special yaoi edition of Icha Icha Paradise for me please!" Kit asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Well, Kakashi has been asking me to make one for a while now… so I guess I could…"

"Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou!" Kit screamed as she bounded around the house.

"That's ok! That's ok! That's ok! Just stop jumping around the house."

"Hai!"

* * *

"_Hey Kakashi, it's Sasuke._"

"Oh…er…hey Sasuke, what's up."

"_The sky, last time I checked._"

"Ah, there's that witty sense of humour I miss."

"_Hn. Anyway, I just thought I'd call to tell you that something's come up and we will be home sometime tomorrow. So we'll see you then._"

"Um, ok…sure."

"_So how is she?_"

"Um, great, a very beautiful girl if I do say so myself."

"_No, I mean how is she __**going**_"

"Oh, um good. She wasn't to happy that you left but it's all been sorted out."

"_Can I talk to her?_"

"What?"

"_Can I talk to her?_"

"Er…well….how would you feel if I said no?"

"_I would be very upset, and would probably come down to see you… personally… tonight…. to dismember you ….with pythons_." Sasuke answered darkly.

'Always with the snakes…but it's good to see such a soft side to him. His so cute! All over protective and father like! AWWWW!'

"Well, er, you see you can't talk to her now…"

"_Why not?_"

"Um…she…"

'Ran away from home,

She's in the bath,

She's not allowed to talk with her mouth full…why does that sound so wrong…hmm…oh right I should have probably put 'she's having tea at the moment and…' before that.

She's sick,

She's at Jiraiyas…wait that's what I'm trying not to say!

She's asleep,

She's dead,

She's…she's…she's…'

"I'm sorry Sasuke she's in the bath."

"_Well take the phone into the bathroom and give it to her so I can speak with her._"

Kakashi knew that Sasuke was getting impatient and had to think quick.

"Er, I would but she won't let me in the room. You know what girls are like…well…actually… you probably don't…but…they are actually very private and funnily enough don't enjoy old men they hardly know trying to get into the bathroom while they're naked."

"_Hn, well that is a good point. Tell her that we'll be home tomorrow and that we miss her very much. Goodbye._" And Sasuke hung up.

"Iruka! We have a problem!"

* * *

Knock, knock, knock!

Jiraiya opened the door to his apartment, and was surprised to see Kakashi and Iruka standing in the door way.

"We need it back…"

"Kakashi!" Iruka scolded.

"Um Jiraiya we kind of need Kit back. Sasuke and Naruto are coming home tomorrow and…" Iruka stopped as something caught his eye.

"And?" Jiraiya encouraged but Iruka was still distracted…well more like mortified by something in the apartment.

"What. Is. She. Watching?"

"Porn…"

"SHE'S FOUR! I knew it was a mistake leaving her with you! Kit, close your eyes!" Iruka screamed.

Kit just looked at him as if he was stupid and then turned back to the screen.

Iruka almost fainted. He couldn't believe it! Such an innocent…evil yes but also innocent child being de-innocent-tized before his very eyes.

"What? She likes it. She might even turn into more of a pervert than me. She even wants me to write a yaoi edition to Icha Icha Paradise!"

"EEEEE! Omg! Omg! OMG! I don't believe it! What a treasure!" Kakashi squealed like a fourteen year old high school girl.

"I don't believe it! You're actually condoning this?!" Iruka shirked in disbelief.

"Why not! What harm will come of it?"

"Oh, I don't know, Kakashi, maybe the fact that Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Naruto might not be very happy with the fact that you and Jiraiya turned their daughter into a little pervert!"

"Turned her? She was already a pervert…she just didn't know it yet." Jiraiya laughed.

"See, not our fault!"

Iruka stared at Kakashi long and hard. Kakashi gulped and decided to change his answer.

"Er…I mean, I know this is terrible! We must do something about it right away?"

"Whipped." Jiraiya and Kit (who had now finished watching smut) chimed in.

"Look, Iruka, Kakashi, from what I know, Naruto and Sasuke are the two most perverted people on the planet. Being taught by none other than perverts and then being in love with someone who is a pervert…it's only natural that their daughter would be perverted as well." Jiraiya concluded.

"Uh huh." Iruka did not look amused.

Jiraiya leaned down to Kit.

"How'd I do kid?"

"Great! I think they believe you!" Kit humoured the man.

"Uh huh…I'll go get your things, shall I?"

"Yeah, and I shall help you get my …er… things!"

And the two ran upstairs for the goodbye scene of the century.

"I'm gonna' miss you Jiraiya-sensei! You have taught me many perverted things! I will never forget you!"

"Ah Kit! I will come around to see you often. You're a good kid!"

"Jiraiya-Sensei!"

"Kit!"

The two leapt into a giant hug.

"Don't forget to write!"

"Only if you remember to visit!"

"Be good for your parents and tell Naruto how much I miss him!"

"I will! And whenever your trying to pick up…remember that line I gave you!"

"Good bye Jiraiya-sensei!" Kit said dramatically as she left the room. Just as she made it to the stairs Jiraiya stoped her.

"Your not like either of them."

"Oh…" Kit looked away disappointedly.

Jiraiya picked her up slowly and spun her around.

"Your you. And don't ever change that for the world!"

"Thanks Jiraiya-sensei! I will never forget you!"

"You either kid!" Jiraiya smiled as he let her down.

"Goodbye…"

**That night **

"Kakashi! What do we do! She's got such a high fever!"

"I don't know. The seal on her stomach is playing up…I think the demon inside her maybe the cause of it…"

"What do we do! She's really sick!" Iruka panicked as Kit tossed and turned in her bed. Sheets entangled with limbs and sweat pouring off of her.

Iruka grabbed another cold cloth and placed it on her forehead. She began to cough and sputter. Gently he rubbed her back in comfort.

"It hurts!" She wailed.

"It's ok. You're going to be ok." Iruka comforted her.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have been mean to you…" Cough, cough "But I got you a new book …from Jiraiya-sensei…" Cough, cough, cough…"I'm sorry…" She cried before she let out an ear ripping shriek, holding tightly onto her stomach she eventually fainted into Kakashis arms, her face contorted in pain and a silent whimper every now and again.

"Is…is she dead?" Iruka inquired worriedly as he slowly leant over to get a better look at the girl.

"No, she's not dead."

"Phew…"

"She is really sick though."

"Gasp…"

"But maybe she'll get better…"

"Phew…"

"Or maybe she'll get worse and die!"

"GASP!"

"Haha! Your emotions are so much fun to play with."

"Kakashi you BASTARD!"

* * *

It was late afternoon when the Uchiha couple arrived at the Hatake and Umino household. Unaware of the havoc their child had caused they knocked on the door and waited.

"Naruto, stop fidgeting!" Sasuke scolded his husband.

"But, but, but I'm nervous! I can't wait to tell them the news! I bet they'll be excited! And, and, and I can't wait to see my adorable little Kit again!" Naruto said excitedly causing Sasuke to sigh.

Soon enough the door was opened, revealing a very tired and worn out Kakashi and Iruka. Naruto, however, failed to notice the exhaustion written over his friends faces and quickly began to tell them the news.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! Iruka-tousan! Guess what, guess what! I have some fantastic news! I…"

"Naruto." Iruka interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't have anymore children….PLEASE!"

"Does that mean that you don't want to hear the good news…"

**TBC**

**RTB - **Wow…this is the longest chapter I have ever written! 5436 words! Yay! Er, so yeah…this took me two nights to write….oh and I think I failed my exam. Lol.

MELBOURNE CUP TOMORROW! Yay! I'm sooooo excited! It's going to be fun! I hope I win some money so I can pay rent and go to this gaming convention! Hehe!

Er…so I hope this was alright. I didn't think this chapter was all that it could be, and I think it's missing some of the stories humour. But I'm just the author, what do I know? Lol. Please let me know both the good and the bad, I want to make everyone happy!

**OMG IT'S THE BEGINNING OF SUMMER BRAKE! **I'm sooo excited! I can finally relax…until I get a full time job…stupid centreline making me work…. Er anyway…

The End…for now! Hahaha!


	7. Chapter 7

**Wicked!**

**For WickedLady and LittleCrane.**

**RTB - **Ok, so another late update. I'm sorry! My dad said I needed to clean my room (cause I just moved out from uni and back home for summer vacation, and so everything that was in that room was suddenly placed in my room) and anyway, long story short, dad confiscated my laptop and turned the internet off. I nearly died. Five days without the computer OR internet. Gah! Anyway, Heres the next chapter, but first…thankyou to my lovely reviewers -

**lovewritermaiko**

**blusum**

**takuya**

**manic the hedeghog  
**

**Niram**

**WhiSper AuTumN**

**RayneRevenge**

**narutolovesme**

**Kina Lupi**

**Shukoru**

**ema'eru**

**MomoKitty**

Wanna' see your name in the spot light? Review and all this could be yours!

Oh and Thanks in advance to **Charlie Death **because I know she will review this chapter soon. Lol. She always does!

**Disclaimer** - I, **RavenToriBlack**, do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. If I did I would probably go insane because I am not used to millions of dollars…or even hundreds….five dollars is always nice…

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

"Naruto." Iruka interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't have anymore children….PLEASE!"

"Does that mean that you don't want to hear the good news…"

Iruka blinked in confusion as Kakashi eyed the two cautiously.

"Um…well as I was saying…TERRIBLE NEWS! We're having another kid. Tragedy, really." Naruto said bitterly.

"Oh…OH! Er….we were just joking Naruto-kun! Weren't we Kakashi! What great news! I'm so happy for you…both!" Iruka stuttered nervously as he elbowed Kakashi in the gut.

"Ow…er yeah! Congratulations! More of the little de…angels." Kakashi lied through his teeth, but it didn't really matter because Naruto seemed to cheer up.

"I know it's great! I can't wait to tell Kit! My little angel girl!" Naruto cooed.

Sasuke, who had remained quiet through the whole interaction was the first to noticed that their 'little angel girl' wasn't, in fact, present.

"Where is she?" He questioned, a hint of worry and anger mixed within his usual monotone voice.

"Um, why don't you come inside."

They followed Iruka hastily with concerned looks as they slowly made it into the lounge room. Iruka offered them a seat, and they sat down anxiously awaiting to hear the whereabouts of their precious daughter.

Sasuke was getting impatient with the never ending silence within the small room.

"Well?"

"Er, Unfortunately Kit is a bit sick. She seems to have a really bad cold, or virus. She has a terrible fever…"

"I keep telling you, its those bloody curse marks and seals that are doing it, not a cold or a virus!" Kakashi broke in. Iruka frowned.

"Yes, well, whatever it is she is really sick. Ever since twelve last night she's been sick and…"

"Where is she?!" Naruto and Sasuke asked simultaneously, there voices filled with panic and worry.

"Er…the guest room but…" However before Iruka could finish what he was saying Naruto and Sasuke had already left, sprinting at in-human speed up the stairs and down the corridor until they finally reached the guest room.

Slowly, as though fearing what was on the other side, they opened the door.

Lying on the bed, covered in a cold sweat and tossing from side to side, lay the four year old girl.

Naruto rushed to her side, gently holding her hand, as Sasuke sat beside his koi brushing the wet bangs out of his daughters eyes.

It wasn't long until Kakashi and Iruka had joined them.

"I'm sorry Naruto…" Iruka apologised, sadness evident in his voice.

Kakashi poked him in the sides.

"Huh? Oh! Right! Er, sorry to you to Sasuke …ahahaha…" Iruka laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

Sasuke frowned a little as Naruto turned to face the man he thought of as a father.

"Did she behave?" He asked with a sad smile.

"Er…yes…" Iruka lied.

"No." Kakashi answered truthfully.

"Oh…" Naruto replied.

"We had to…er…" This was what Kakashi had been trying to avoid. He didn't know if it was a good idea to tell them or not, but before he could finish his sentence Iruka chimed in.

"We sent her off to stay with Jiraiya for a few days. We tried taking care of her but she wouldn't behave. She kept screaming that she wanted to go home, and we didn't want to trouble you! We're sorry! Really sorry!"

"Eh! Ero-sennin?! I'm surprised she's still alive?! Hmmm, that's actually pretty smart, why didn't we think of that?!" Naruto chuckled quietly.

"I think we've just found a new babysitter! Whadda' think Sasuke?"

"Hm" Sasuke sounded in agreement.

"Heh, did they get along? I have a feeling that Ero-sennin would be annoyed with her innocence…and I bet Kit found him really boring! Hahaha!"

"Umm…Naruto there's something we need to tell you…" Iruka said as he began loosening his collar nervously.

"But that can wait until next time! I think that Kit should probably be getting home now, being sick and all, and I bet you guys are tired!" Kakashi laughed nervously trying to shoo them out of the house before Iruka decided to make anymore confessions.

"Hm, I think you're right Kakashi-sensei! We'll see you later…when Kit gets better!" Naruto smiled, totally oblivious to what was going on. Sasuke however, wasn't.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei. I think you and I should have a talk tomorrow…about what Iruka was going to say just now. Hm?"

"Er, sure thing Sasuke…but darn…I just remembered! Iruka and I are going to go and…er…visit Irukas parents! Very important! Long journey, probably won't be back for days! Sooo, maybe next time?" Kakashi said trying to worm his way out of it…only to get hit on the head by a very angry Iruka.

"BAKA! My parents are dead! How could you forget that?! You're impossible, you know that! IMPOSSIBLE!" Iruka screamed.

"Ah, that's great then. The memorial is just outside of the Uchiha compound. You can stay with us for the next couple of days…or as long as you need. Yes, that will work out perfectly. We need someone to help us take care of Kit while Naruto is pregnant and I'm running the country. We shall see you tomorrow then…Lets say…at four in the morning, that way you should arrive at about noon, knowing you Kakashi." Sasuke smirked as he finished, knowing that he had won.

Naruto frowned. "Running the country? What are you? A tyrant?"

Sasuke coughed.

"Yes well, I think it's time we leave, the ukes are getting restless and we can't have that. Thankyou for your help in looking after our daughter. Iruka, Kakashi." Sasuke finished and proceeded to bow. Naruto followed suite.

Naruto, slowly and gently, picked up his daughter, nestling her safely within his strong, secure arms. Sasuke walked in front as Naruto tagged along behind.

No one talked or made a noise, in fear of waking the sick child.

They waved their goodbyes at the front door before disappearing into the night.

* * *

"How's she doing?" Sasuke asked as he brought in a new wash cloth for her forehead. 

"She's getting worse…It's been hours since we got her home, Sasuke! And look! Her Chakra is going mental! It reminds me of episode 33 where you just got Orochimarus curse and all your chakra was leaking out of you!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh yeah, I remember that."

"What if she dies?!" Naruto screeched. He knew he was panicking, but over the years he had grown attached to the little munchkin known as his daughter.

"She won't die, Naruto. God, it's not hard, just ask Kyuubi what the hell is going on. If it is Chakra related the fox should know." Sasuke answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, ignoring the fact that it had taken him this many hours to think of it himself.

"Hey! That's actually pretty smart! Oi Kyuu!"

"**What is it this time, brat?**" Kyuubis deep voice came streaming out of Narutos mouth.

"Something's wrong with Kit! She's sick and her chakra is goin' all haywire. What's wrong?! She's not dying is she?!"

"**Ah, don't worry about that Kit, it just means that she's becoming one with her demon. It happened to you too. It's a normal process between demon and container. But it shouldn't be this bad…hm perhaps it is possible that her demon is maturing at the same time. The symptoms fit either way. Though that's a bit strange…demons usually mature later on…then again…this is a prodigy we're talking about. I'm so proud.**" Kyuubi explained.

"What do you mean when you say maturing?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed fashion, he didn't like where this conversation was going.

"**Well, it means that the demon has reached its full strength potential. It also means that the demon is now independent from me. It has reached adult hood… gosh, they grow up so fast!**"

"So…she's going to be ok?"

"**Yes, Kit, she'll be fine. It's all normal…**"

"You call being a prodigy child born of two men with a fox demon inside them normal?" Sasuke questioned.

"**Good point…I believe you have just won that argument. But she will be fine. In fact by twelve tonight she should be back to her healthy self.**"

"Why does all this magical stuff happen at midnight? For once I want to see something like this happen at an original…practical…time. Like six thirty one pm."

"Naruto…"

"Yeah?"

"You're an idiot."

"TEME!"

"Dobe."

"DAMN IT! Why do I only have one insult!"

"shhh, it's almost twelve."

"Hmph."

Sasuke and Naruto watched anxiously as the clock struck twelve, midnight…and…

nothing happened.

Kit continued to writher in pain upon the giant, yet soft, bed. Naruto bit his lip.

"Why isn't it working, Sasuke."

"I'm not sure…"

12:01 went past, but still nothing, followed by 12:02, where nothing had still happened until 12:03 came around.

Kit began to calm down, her fever disintegrating as her chakra settled.

"12:03?" Naruto questioned.

"Our clock is three minutes fast…I forgot." Sasuke answered nonchalantly.

'Now he tells me.'

* * *

The next morning Kit awoke to the sun streaming through her window and her parents sprawled across the floor…asleep. Cautiously, so as not to wake them, she got out of bed. However, she soon decided that it wasn't good for her parents to be asleep on her floor and thought it best to wake them, which annoyed her vastly since she had tried so hard to get out of bed with out waking them. 

Knowing her father, Sasuke, well, and fully aware of his crankiness when woken up she decided to wake up her mummy, Naruto, first and let him handle Sasuke.

Poke, Poke

Naruto stirred a little, but did not wake.

Poke, Poke

"Five more minutes…"

Hit, Hit

…

**WACK**

"OW! Ok, I'm up! Ah! Kit! Sweetie! You're alive!" Naruto yelled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yuh, huh."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better! Especially now that I'm home! I have so much to tell you mummy! I had so much fun with Jiraiya-sensei! He's soooo cool!" Kit giggled. Naruto wasn't sure if Kit liking Jiraiya was a good thing or a bad thing, but decided to over look it for now, he could feel his morning sickness beginning.

"That's great, honey!"

'Mission report on wake up Sasuke? Crises avoided.' Kit thought happily, thinking that she had gotten out of waking her father.

"Now, can you please wake up the bastard…Naruto the great isn't feeling so…er…great." Naruto smiled warmly at his daughter, not knowing the pain and anxiety he had just caused her with those few words.

"Er…what?"

"Go wake your father." Naruto repeated a bit more frantically as he got up and ran out to the bathroom.

Kit's breathe quickened, her heart beating hard, sweat beginning to form.

Slowly, trying to delay the inevitable, even just for a second longer, she reached out a shaky and ever so gently shook her father.

No response.

"Ah…guess he must be dead…oh well. Better tell mum so he can begin the grieving process ASAP." Kit sung happily to her self. However, her high spirits were brought crashing down when she heard a dark voice from behind her.

"Dead, am I?"

"Eeeep! Er…DAD! What a terrible turn of events…you're alive!"

Sasuke grunted as he sat up, hair askew, clothes crumpled and eyes half lidded.

"Whoa! You look like you just !# with a #!&# and #$ all night!" Kit said with a bright innocent smile beaming up at her father.

Sasuke scowled.

"I must be still asleep…" He stated as he began to lie down again.

"DAD! Wake up! Mums gone to throw up and he told me to wake you!" Kit squealed as she shook her dad, trying to get him to stay awake.

"Ok…I can feel pain…defiantly not a dream…WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"Huh? I said : DAD! Wake up! Mums gone to throw up and he told me to wake you!"

"Before that…"

"Oh, I said : Whoa! You look like you just !# with a #!&# and #$ all night. Jiraiya-sensei taught me all about it! It was sooo interesting! I love sex!" Kit smiled.

* * *

Naruto was just minding his own business cooking up breakfast for his loving family, after throwing up from morning sickness when his husband came running down the stairs in a very OOC like fashion holding their daughter up in front of him waving her around like a rag doll and raving on about something he couldn't quite catch. 

"Sasuke…what?! What the hell are you saying! Slow down…and try using spaces in between words."

"I said, our innocent daughter has been corrupted! Shes a nymphomaniac, pervert who is certainly **NOT** innocent anymore! And it's all your stupid fault!"

"Sasuke…get back into character…you're freaking me out. And WHAT?!"

"Kit, tell mummy what you said to dad."

"Ok! I said : Whoa! You look like you just !# with a #!&# and #$ all night. Why is everyone mad. It's nothing to be embarrassed about! We all have these erg…"

Sasuke slapped a hand over her mouth before she could finish…or begin…that sentence.

Naruto stared at his daughter in shock before turning back to cooking.

"Er, Naruto…is that your only reaction?"

"Yep…hey it was bound to happen sometime. She has the genes of perverts…she's surrounded by perverts…she is taught by a pervert…Meh, it's only natural."

Sasuke blinked a few times letting what Naruto said sink in.

"I see…ARE YOU FRIGGIN OUT OF YOUR ALREADY INSANE MIND! This is our precious angel of a daughter! Why is it that the father is always the only one who wants to keep their daughters innocent?!" Sasuke yelled annoyed.

"OH SO I SUPPOSE YOU'RE JUST GOING TO GRAB A TIME MACHINE AND GO BACK IN TIME AND CHANGE EVERYTHING SO THAT KIT DOESN'T BECOME A PERVERT?!" Naruto yelled back, he couldn't believe that he was being the sensible one here, but then again parent hood could do crazy things to a person.

Sasuke was silent for a moment, letting everything sink in.

"Time machine…?"

"Yes…a time machine, in case you couldn't tell I was being sarcastic!"

Sasuke, completely ignoring Naruto, smirked evilly.

"That's not such a bad idea."

Slowly setting Kit down, Sasuke ran off to his fathers shed. Naruto, watching in disbelief, turned back to his cooking whilst muttering something along the lines of…

"The pregnancy must be getting to him."

"What pregnancy?" Kit inquired. Naruto looked over at his daughter sheepishly…he had forgotten that Kit was in the room and had also forgotten that she also had supersonic hearing.

"Er…well we were going to tell you together, but your fathers gone crazy so I guess it's up to me…um…sweetie your father and I are having another baby. You're going to be a big sister. Isn't that great?!"

"Really? Me? A big sister! Wow, that's awesome! I can train with them, and play with them and…everything! As long as they don't steal Sai-sensei away from me I'll be happy! This is awesome!"

"Really? You're actually ok with it? Are you sure?" Sasuke questioned as he came back from the shed….he forgot a pencil.

"Oh Sasuke your back…" Naruto noted.

"EEE! Of course I'm happy! I can't wait! I want it to love me as much as I will love it!" Kit replied as Sasuke scoffed.

"When's it due?" Kit asked curiously.

"Not for a while…"

"Oh, so that's why you and dad went away…I see, I see. But next time you guys wanna' fuck just tell me and I'll crash at Jiraiya-sensei's for as long as you need."

Sasuke grabbed his pencil and Naruto began to cook again, completely ignoring what their daughter had just said.

Ignorance is bliss after all.

**Knock, Knock**

"Ah, Kakashi, Iruka, how good of you to make it…and right on time too, midday. Oh and before I let you in I must talk to you about a very pressing matter." Sasuke greeted in a much to nice manner, that sent shivers down the older men's spines.

"Ahahaha, and what would that be Sasuke-kun?"

"Yesterday, Iruka-sensei, you wouldn't have been trying to inform Naruto and myself that our daughter has been turned into a giant pervert that could rival that of Jiraiya-sennin himself were you?" Sasuke asked, still smiling…

"Um…maybe…"

Sharingan flared.

Kakashi smiled warmly. "Ah, konichiwa, Naruto, Kit. How are you this fine afternoon?"

"Great Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto answered happily.

Sasuke seethed as he lowered his sharingan.

"I hope you know the trouble you've caused me…now I have to build a time machine." Sasuke pouted as he walked away, heading in the direction of the shed…pencil in hand. Kakashi looked confused as Naruto sighed.

Kit, having seen Kakashi and Iruka, quickly hid behind Naruto's leg.

'They'll tell mummy what a bad girl I was and then I'll be in trouble! But I didn't mean it! It wasn't my fault!' Kit cried in her head as she began her mini anxiety attack.

"Why hello there little princess. Hows Kakashis favourite **good **girl doing?"

Naruto had to hand it to the man, Kakashi he wasn't stupid.

Kit blinked in confusion before slowly smiling. She came out from behind Narutos leg and held out a tiny hand…a peace offering.

Kakashi shook the tiny hand with two of his fingers and a thumb. He couldn't believe how cute the girl could be when she wasn't being demon spawn sent out to bring hell on earth.

"Um, I don't know if this is still the plan since Sasuke seems peeved off with you two but he did say that you could stay in one of the empty houses next door if you like… I mean just whilst you're staying here."

"Great, I've always wanted to stay in a hunted house." was Irukas sarcastic remark.

"Well I've always wanted hepatitis, it seems that both our dreams will finally become true…" Kakashi joined in.

"Really?! Wow! That is really weird! What are the odds of that!" Naruto said excitedly. He couldn't believe the coincidence.

Kakashi gave him a tired look and decided to go and help Sasuke with the time machine thing, since it would be more productive than what was happening here.

* * *

"Ahhh! Sasuke! More! More!" 

"God Naruto, you're sooo good!"

**Knock, Knock.**

Iruka looked over at the clock. Three am. Who would be knocking at that time of night…wait…was that screaming he heard? Iruka, worried that something was wrong got up out of bed to open the door.

"Hello?" Iruka answered only to find no one there.

"Hi"

Iruka looked down to find a small little girl, who looked a lot like Kit, standing at his front door.

"Umm, what's wrong?"

"I can't sleep. I think your lover gave my parents some perverted new moves in which they have been performing for hours now. Do you think it would be alright if I slept here?" Kit basically begged.

"I suppose it's ok…"

"AHHH! FAR OUT! HARDER, FASTER! DON'T STOP! AHHH!"

Iruka shuddered. Hearing those noises from the boy you consider a son was just not right. He also felt sorry for Kit…hearing that from your parents was just…blech. It made Iruka feel ill and sympathetic. Kakashi would pay for this, and he knew exactly how.

"Why don't you sleep with us?" Iruka asked warmly.

Kit eyed the man, cautiously.

'What is this guy? A pedo? Wait…isn't he gay? If he was a pedo he would only be after little boys…so I should be safe…plus, according to mum, he is like family…so I guess he's safe….'

"Ok!" kit said a little more energetically.

"Good, come in then."

Iruka still couldn't get over the fact that the girl was four. With the way she acted one would think that she was a eighteen year old stuck in a childs body.

'So mature, independent and clever…I can't wait to see how the next batch turn out.' he thought as he closed the door. Leading Kit down the hall way and into their room he told Kit the plan he had in mind and to keep quiet as he tucked her in between Kakashi and himself.

Kakashi awoke at the sudden movement.

"Iruka? Is that you?"

"Yes, Kaka-koi."

Kit bit her finger to stop her self from laughing.

Kakashi went to run his fingers through Irukas soft thick and short hair but stopped when his fingers came across soft **thin **and** long **hair.

"Er, Iru-koi…did you do something to your hair?"

"No…"

Kakashi was silent for a moment before he let out a girlish squeal. Unable to contain her laughter anymore Kit let her abused finger go and began to howl with laughter similar to that of her mums. Iruka joined in with the laughter as Kakashi ran over to the light and turned it on.

To say that Kakashi was not impressed would be an understatement.

"Iruka…**dear**….what is **she** doing here?"

"She's spending the night…thanks to you."

"What do you mean thanks to me?"

"Thanks to your new tips my parents haven't stopped for hours! I can't sleep! I'm already troubled enough as it is without **this**!" Kit whined. Iruka patted her head before glaring at Kakashi.

"Fine." Kakashi could tell that winning wasn't going to be an option here so he did the smart thing and let it go.

Kakashi turned off the light and clumsily made it back to bed. He hoped in, swinging an arm around Kit.

"I'm Kit, not Iruka…remember."

"I know, this is what we call a hug. It's an innocent display of affection, nothing more, nothing less." Kakashi murmured as he began to fall asleep again. Iruka held her hand as he followed Kakashis example and began to fall asleep.

Kit smiled as she lay there awake. She couldn't sleep yet…it was all to traumatising…but at least she felt a bit more comfortable than before.

"Thankyou."

* * *

It was early in the morning when Iruka and Kakashi were woken up to the sound of banging at their door. They both got up and answered the door only to find two very scared men. 

"Er…hi…"

"Kit's missing! We can't find her anywhere! You have to help us find her!" Naruto screamed, while Sasuke remained calm…ish.

"Calm down you two. She's fine, she's here with us. She came over at around three in the morning. She…er…couldn't sleep."

"What?! Oh god! You don't think she heard us, do you?!" Naruto screeched at Sasuke.

"I hope not…"

"I bet you don't even care! You're such a selfish prick! Bastard! I told you not to while she was home and what do you do?! YOU SUDUCE ME INTO IT!!!" Naruto wailed.

"I hardly call asking once 'seducing'…"

"Are you calling me a liar?!"

"Er…no?"

"So what then?"

"I don't know?"

"That's right! You don't know anything! You're soooo stupid! Don't worry babies I won't let you hear your fathers stupidness!" Naruto hollered as he clamped his hands over the sides of his still flat stomach.

Kakashi and Iruka gave Sasuke a questionable look.

"Bloody mood swings. Don't worry, I think I've got the hang of it…after nine months of training…"

"Well…ok…um…do you want your daughter back?"

"It would be nice…"

"I'll go get her." Iruka sung as he walked off.

"So, how are you?" The silver haired jounin asked.

"Terrib…"

"Good? That's great, me too." Kakashi interrupted

"Lovely weather we're having…" Kakashi continued.

Sasuke just gave him a disgruntled look as the rain continued to pour down upon him and his husband.

Before Kakashi could start up again Kit came running down the hall way. She ran straight into her fathers awaiting arms. Sasuke picked her up and twirled her around, smiling…until he realised that he was in public and almost dropped her.

"Aw, Sasuke, you're soooo cute! You make such a good dad!" Naruto squealed like a fan girl.

Sasuke, red faced and pride crushed decided to announce their leave.

* * *

"Ahhhh! It hurts sooo much! Sasuke! It hurts!" 

"It's ok, Naruto I'm here with you."

Nine months had come and passed. Tsunade was shouting orders to her staff as Sasuke held his husbands hand and Kit sat in the waiting room annoyed.

"It's not fair! I'm family! I should be able to go in!" The now five year old girl growled. Iruka patted her head telling her that 'everything would be fine.' and Kakashi just gave a reassuring nod.

Jiraiya sighed as he hit her over the head.

"Buck up kid. You can't always get what you want."

"GR, so! I wanna, see my new sibling being born! I want to be the first thing it sees!"

"Oh, and why's that?" Jiraiya asked, his mind briefly wondering back to a similar situation.

**Flash back, Years ago, the birth of Uchiha Sasuke**

"_It's not fair! I should be able to watch! I want to be the first one it sees when it's born!" A five year old Itachi complained. _

_Jiraiya frowned as a teenage Kakashi laughed._

"_Kids say such stupid things! Why do you want it to see you first? So it can follow you around like a lost little duckling…are you that attention deprived." Kakashi asked with a curt laugh…it was a well known fact that he hated Itachi, but as a favour to his only just departed friend Obito, he decided to attend._

"_Pft, no. I want it to see the strongest this pathetic clan has to offer…" Itachi answered with a dark smile as he ran off down the hall, leaving silence in his wake. _

_And Itachi got his wish…he was the first thing Sasuke saw when he was born, and to this day many people wish he wasn't, because maybe, just maybe, Sasuke wouldn't have been so attached to his older brother…_

**End Flashback**

"Duh! I want it to see me first so it loves me the most! Now out of my way!" Kit yelled as she jumped off the seat and ran down the hall.

* * *

"Naruto! Are you sure you don't want something to knock you out…it's going to feel a little weird and maybe even painful if we don't and just use a local." Tsunade warned. 

"No! I want to be awake!"

"Uchiha…I didn't want to do this…but you do have the right to go over his head and give me permission." Tsunade offered. She really didn't want to see her favourite boy get hurt and was trying everything in her power to help him, whether he wanted it or not.

Sasuke looked Naruto square in the eyes, before answering with a coy smile.

"If the dobe say's he can handle it, he can handle it, now get the hell on with it!"

Tsunade sighed…she was dealing with a pack of stubborn…

Just then the door flew open as Kit raced in.

"Kit?! What are you doing here?! Get out, get out!" Sasuke yelled.

"No! I want to help! I want to be the first thing it sees!"

Naruto gave a quick nod of approval before screaming again.

"Ok, sit down over there…and not one word missy…not one word." Sasuke warned.

Kit quietly sat down over in the corner. She watched as everyone prepared for the operation but couldn't help herself from speaking.

"It smells like anaesthetic in here…I don't like it."

Sasuke couldn't believe it! He had specifically told her to be quiet! Even a dog knows when to be quiet! But not a prodigy human girl? A vain appeared on the back of his head and his free hand balled up into a fist.

"If you don't like it in here then get out! And I thought I told you to be quiet?!"

"Sorry dad…" Kit apologised causing Sasuke to let out a frustrated sigh.

"But boy are these walls white and it's sooo quiet in here…maybe we could put on the radio or something…"

"I don't believe it! She just doesn't shut up!" Sasuke thought aloud in complete disbelief.

Naruto grunted as the scalpel cut cleanly through his soft and delicate skin. Sasuke tighten his hold on Narutos hand, telling him that 'everything would be fine'. Naruto responded by grabbing Sasuke by the shirt and yelling something along the lines of;

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU'RE THE REASON I'M PREGNANT AND YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I'M HERE! SO SHUT UP AND HOLD MY FIGGIN HAND **QUIETLY **LIKE YOU'RE SUPPOSE TOO!"

Now Kit had never seen her dad cower down to anything before…and was pleasantly surprised to watch her dad cower down with a meek little 'yes dear.'

"Naruto stop yelling! We are trying to **delicately **cut into your body and you moving around and screaming is making it **really **difficult!" Tsunade scolded the blonde boy.

Tsunade began to pull the children out of the boys abdomen. Kit jumped off her seat and watched the operation from behind Tsunade, getting a first hand look at process.

The first child she pulled out wasn't moving. Tsunade quickly put it on a near by table only to find that the child was dead and missing half of it's left side. Sakura gasped and Shizune picked up the dead baby, throwing it in a bin. Sakura hadn't agreed with the way Shizune disposed of the baby, but decided that she was in no position to say anything.

Another child was pulled out. It was gasping for breath and bleeding severely. Tsunade gave the baby to Shizune and Sakura, but as soon as they received the baby it stoped breathing.

"It's lost to much blood." Shizune informed.

Naruto began to cry. Two lost already, was there even anymore left? What if they all died. It would be all his fault.

Another dead baby was pulled out, but it was small and it's head had been almost completely ripped off…dangling by a thread of skin. Tsunade sighed out of frustration. She was starting to get worried as Shizune disposed of the third dead baby.

Screaming filled the air.

Tsunade smiled. "We got a live one…wait two! They're ok, nothing but a few scratches and bites!"

The two were only half out but were holding on to each other tightly and screaming loudly. Just as Tsunade was pulling them out of the abused abdomen a small hand with claw like finger nails reached out and went for the belly of the more submissive baby, however the other, more dominant baby grabbed the arm in it's tiny mouth and with it's teeth, ripped its arm out of it's socket. Naruto screamed in pain as the baby who was being mutilated alive bit and scratched at his insides in pain, kicking the other babies in the process.

"DO SOMETHING!" Sasuke screamed.

Tsunade frowned. "We're doing the best we can Uchiha! But please…if you think you can do a better job…"

Sasuke growled and turned back to Naruto.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto faintly called out.

"Yes Naruto?" Sasuke answered quietly and almost…romantically.

"Do you remember how on our honeymoon and we were so intoxicated the first night that you forgot to prepare me…?" Naruto questioned in a hushed voice.

"Yes...how could I forget?" Sasuke replied with a soft smile.

"Well this hurts so much more than that."

"Dobe!" Sasuke yelled in anger almost ready to storm out of the operating room.

Tsunade finally freed the two babies from the mess of muscle and skin, passing them over to Sakura to clean up. Tsunade continued on with her work, pulling out a mutilated baby, the one that had caused so much trouble, but unfortunately…and not so surprisingly it was dead.

* * *

It had been a gruelling two hours of 'giving birth' but in the end two babies survived. Twin boys. Tsunade had noted that the two had come out 'weird' …they had fought for each other and held on close to one another. It was strange for two demon spawn to do this. Usually they fight for themselves, no one else, not even family, and kill everyone just to survive, like the other babies had done…like Kit had done. But these two had stuck together and teamed up…Tsunade decided that she would keep a close watch on these two because something was just not right. 

Unfortunately for Kit, she wasn't the first thing the twins saw. Before they had opened their eyes they had turned to one another and **then **opened their eyes to see…each other.

Kit was reasonably miffed as she stormed down the corridor to the waiting room. To try and cheer her up, and to get her out of the way, Shizune had told her to go and tell everyone the good news as Tsunade and Kakashi worked on sealing the demons and curse marks.

"Kit! What happened?!"

"Is everything alright?!"

"How many survived?!"

"Is it a boy or a girl?!"

"Tell us Kit!"

Were just **some** of the interrogation she received.

"One: he had a baby! Two: Yes. Three: two. Four: Boys and Five: I just told you everything I know!" Kit answered curtly. Everyone went quiet.

"I'm sorry…I just want to be left alone."

Jiraiya gave her a sceptical look before picking her up and placing her on his strong, sturdy, shoulders.

"Now, what's up kid? I thought you were all excited, didn't they let you in the room?"

"No, they let me in…but I wasn't the first one they saw! They saw each other first, then me! I was really looking forward to being the first one they saw!" Kit explained with a sniffle.

"Hm, is that all? Psht, for a pervert you're really naive. Do you honestly think that they will love you more or less based on whether they saw you first or not?"

"Eh…I guess not…but still!"

"I know, I know…had your hopes up, eh? Well do you know who the first person you saw was?"

"No…"

"See, it doesn't matter! If you, the prodigy can't remember, what are the odds of those pathetic geniuses remembering?!" Jiraiya explained with a coy smile.

"That's a good point! But…er…who **was** the first person I saw?"

"Hmm, from what I remember your father…er…mother…er… Naruto told me it was…Sasuke, your dad."

Kit's frown soon cracked into a smile.

"Really?"

"Really, Really!"

"Wow! Cool!"

* * *

It had been four days since the twins were born…and Naruto and Sasuke were still fighting over names. Kit sat half asleep in one of the hospital chairs. Yes…Naruto and the babies were still in hospital, even though Naruto was sure he was fine, Tsunade and Sasuke had teamed up…yet again…and forced him to stay. 

"Look Sasuke, I'm the one that went through all the pain! I should be the one to name them!" Naruto argued.

"Pft, in case you have forgotten, dobe, you made a deal with me that I could name the next batch." Sasuke counteracted.

"I never agreed to that!" Naruto yelled back in response. Sasuke frowned.

"Can I name one?" Kit cut in excitedly.

"What name?" The two asked sceptically.

"Sai."

"No."

"Jiraiya?"

"No."

"What about Optimus Prime?"

Both gave her a look of disbelief and Kit thought it best to keep quiet from now on.

"Why don't you just listen to the names I have! Give them a chance…and be open minded!"

"Fine…" Naruto never could win against Sasuke in a fight. One, because Sasuke was so stubborn and two, because, secretly, Sasuke was too cute to say no to.

"Ja and Akki."

Naruto thought over the names.

"Wait a minute! Isn't Ja another word for hebi…aka snake? And Akki? That means demon! Sasuke…those aren't exactly the most friendly names…and couldn't you be a little more creative instead of naming them after things…you don't see me trying to name them table or bench do you?"

"Naruto…your name means fishcake. You were trained by two men called dolphin and scarecrow and your last name now means fan…I really don't think that you're in a position to mock me about being unoriginal with names."

"That is a very good point…I believe you have won that argument."

Sasuke smirked in victory…he was sooo close he could feel it. Hmm, just needs one little push.

"Kit, what do you think?" Sasuke asked his daughter. Their daughter, although she was a happy ray of sunshine…once you got to know her…she was actually quite dark and…scary….too.

"Um, I like it! But I have a question!" Kit smiled goofily.

"Yes sweetie?"

"How are you going to ensure that you don't mix them up and they end up getting the wrong names?"

"Umm, we'll put a blue bow on one and a red bow on the other! It's flawless!" Naruto laughed nervously.

"Uh huh…one problem…not many boys wear bows…"

"Eh…oh yeah! That's true isn't it! Um…well, we'll work something out…but in the mean time…I guess those names aren't to bad…"

"Great, I'll inform Tsunade straight away." Sasuke said quickly as he charged chidori into his feet and ran down the hall.

Finding Tsunade he thrusted two birth certificates into the nurses hands yelling:

"Sign them quick before the dobe changes his mind!"

**Tbc**

**

* * *

**

**Rtb - **Phew…did I do good? I hope so! I wrote it extra long to make up for the lateness of it all. Do not fear…it will get more interesting and crack filled soon…think of this as a filler chapter that gives you loads of info but nothing exciting. Lol. **NEW RECORD **- 6406 words! Yay! Oh and uncle Itachi will be making an appearance soon, so please be patient. Oh hohohohohoho! Remember reviews help cure writers block…so please help the cause and give much needed words to authors who need them.

Haha! Later!


	8. Chapter 8

**Wicked!**

**For WickedLady and LittleCrane.**

**RTB - **Yo! I'm back! Sorry I didn't update quicker…but I was at a convention. E-games! I co splayed and we won best skit! I had a YAOI PADDLE I made! Hehe! Lot's of fun. But when I came home I had a stack of e-mails and stuff to do! Then I went to Queensland for a holiday and now I may have broken my wrist…yep lot's going on. But it's ok now…I have updated! Da da da da!

Now a big thankyou to my awesome reviewers!

**Niram**

**WhiSper AuTumN**

**Shukoru**

**MomoKitty**

**narutolovesme**

**RayneRevenge **

**blusum**

**Disclaimer** - I, **RavenToriBlack**, do not own Naruto or any of it's characters…. But I can see how some people would get confused and think that an Australian, 18 year old girl…who was actually only 12-ish when it was created…was the one to create it…really, people get that confused all the time. Like just yesterday I was walking down the street and someone asked "Hey aren't you the guy that created Naruto?" and I was like "No, no…but don't worry I get that all time."

I believe I have won that argument!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

All was peaceful and quiet in Konoha village. The sun was shinning, the birds were singing….

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! JA! AKKI! I'LL KILL YOU! TORTURE YOU TO DEATH! THEN I'LL BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE AND GET SOME OLD MAN TO SEXUALLY ASULT YOU! GAHHH!"

Ok…so it was mostly peaceful.

Kit ran down the stairs of the house and into the lounge room, her face red with anger, when she spotted her 'mum'.

"MOTHER! Ja and Akki…"

"Tell your father sweetie, I'm busy with something." Naruto cut her off as he signed some new laws and agreements. Yep…he was hokage once more.

Kit frowned before running off to the backyard shed.

"DAD!"

Sasuke sighed as he put down his screwdriver.

"What is it mini Naru?"

"Haha…very funny. Dad, Ja and Akki are annoying me again!" Kit whined.

"Oh…?"

"They…broke something…of mine…"

"What was it?"

"Just SOMETHING!"

"I see…well your ANBU now…you go and sort it out. It's my day off and I need to get this time machine up and running."

"I can't believe your still working on this crap."

Sasuke glared.

"Ah-hahahaha! So you give me permission to take car of it?" Kit asked making sure she had heard right.

"As long as you don't kill them…" Sasuke began but she had already disappeared.

'Where could they be?'

'**There room…probably. They always go there when you're after them.**'

Kit wondered down the hall until she came to a door.

The twins bedroom door.

Behind it she could hear muffled giggles and frequent 'shh-ing'.

Quickly she threw the door open and almost laughed at the sight. Two lumps underneath a blanket on the bed were noticeable. What kind of ninjas were they?

Kit growled as she jumped the two 'hidden' boys. Squeals of fright and laughter were heard.

"KIT!" They both whined in unison.

Slowly the blanket fell off the pairs heads. Kit couldn't help but smile warmly. Although she hated to admit it…the two boys were beautiful.

They both had jet black hair, that was shaped like their dads, but they had their mums big sapphire blue eyes. Their skin was pale, unlike hers which was tanned and neither of them had the whiskers attribute that she had. The twins were also very cute because they were short for their age…which annoyed Kit frequently because her height was average and what she liked to call 'boring'. The two actually looked quite sinister because they wore a black t-shirt with white shorts and white and black bandages around their legs and arms. In fact the only colour they wore was the red on the Uchiha fan and the blue colour of their eyes.

Unfortunately for Kit the twins were very close with one another which meant that she frequently felt left out and she was starting to get worried over the looks her dad would give her…as though he didn't trust her. However she decided to put that all down to a thing we call teenage hormones.

"Akki! Why do you even follow this punk around? Pft, maybe you'd be cool if you didn't have **him** as a bad influence!" Kit said angrily as she pointed to Ja.

The twins huffed. It annoyed them that their family could tell them apart. They loved it when they could play games with people and make them think they had mistaken them and what not. Once they had even asked Kit how she could tell them apart, to which she answered with a laugh: "Pft, easy! Ja is evil and Akki is a good boy."

"Ah, Onee-san, don't you have anything better to do than chase us around?" Ja asked annoyed.

"Yeah! I thought that you were finally going to win the heart of your one true love!" Akki laughed.

"Yeah, well, at least I'm not related to the one I'm in love with! Seriously! You two are so weird…people are beginning to talk!" Kit smirked.

"We're not **in love** with each other!" Akki screamed with a small blush.

"This is why we had to burn all of your yaoi manga!" Ja replied coolly.

Kit blinked.

"NOW I REMEMBER WHY I'M HERE!!!" Kit screamed as she picked up her brother, Ja, and threw him out the three story window.

"JA!" Akki screamed out in fear as Kit slowly advanced on him.

"Eep. Kit! I'm sorry! I know it was bad, but we didn't think you'd be so mad! Really!"

Kit frowned as she continued to advance upon him.

Akki closed his eyes awaiting impact. He flinched as he received a small 'donk' on the head.

"Dobe. Why do you even follow through with everything that idiot says? You're going to get in trouble one day."

Akki looked up at his sister and smiled.

"It makes him happy…" He said slowly grinning.

Kit sighed. Her brothers were so weird.

First of all they were way to close. Second they had completely different personalities but were exactly the same. Third…they reminded her of her parents…a lot.

'Akki…how can you be so sweet?!' Kit thought to herself before letting out a soft giggle. Not many people knew this but Akki and Ja had actually been mixed up when they were growing up and had ended up getting the wrong names like Kit had predicted. Ja, the more aggressive, dominant and evil of the two was suppose to get the name Akki which meant demon…but ended up being called Ja…which was another word for snake. And Akki, the quieter, submissive, good boy had ended up with the name Demon. It was rather ironic actually.

"Hey sis…"

"Hm?"

"Can…well…do you recon…maybe you could train us today…please?" Akki asked almost timidly.

Kit smiled before walking over to the door. She felt her fathers presence, briefly, and wondered why he was listening in on them. She turned to face Akki with a gentle smile before waving him to come closer. Akki complied and ran foreword.

Donk.

Kit smirked as she taped her little brothers forehead with two fingers.

"Ow!"

"Maybe next time…Akki." And with a swish of her hair she left the room.

Akki rubbed his head and grinned.

'Good, she's not angry.' Akki thought before laughter came from the window sill.

"Ahahaha! She got you, she got you! It's good to see that she's not mad though! AHAHAHA! It's gone all red! Hahaha!" Ja continued to laugh obnoxiously.

Akki walked over with a grin and poked his brother gently causing him to fall out of the window…yet again.

Sasuke frowned as he disappeared.

* * *

"Naruto. We have to talk." Sasuke announced as he entered their bedroom that night. 

'FUCK!' Naruto screamed in his mind.

"Er…what's the matter Sasuke?"

"It's Kit…"

"Oh…is there something wrong with her?" Naruto questioned worriedly.

"Yes…kind of…have you noticed that she's a lot like…like…"

"Like who Sasuke?"

"My brother."

"EH?! Really?! Hmm, well I never knew your brother personally, so I wouldn't know. Why…has she killed us all?"

"Very funny. Look, there are just certain similarities. She's always tucked away in her room and she distances her self from us. She pokes the twins foreheads, she likes sushi, she loves dango! She's weird as hell too! And she can get violent and…and…and…"

"And your worried."

"It's stupid…but yes."

"Hmmm, well I think your just looking to deep into it all, Sasuke. Anyway, do you know how she would feel of she heard any of this? You thinking that she's just like the man that killed your entire clan and tortured you for all these years. You'd really hurt her Sasu."

"I know…but it all just feels to familiar."

* * *

From behind the door Kit cried. She held onto her self tightly as she tried to hide her chakra and keep her crying silent all at the same time. 

'Dad doesn't trust me? Doesn't he love me anymore? How? Why? What did I do wrong? I'm my own person…aren't I?' Kit though helplessly as she quietly ran off to her room. Her room was her haven. No one was allowed in unless she gave them permission…which wasn't often. Her secrets were held in there and she was felt as though she was free when she entered.

Kit fell onto her bed, to depressed to change and to disheartened to care, and so she fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Naruto sighed. His husband was a genius but sometimes he had the most stupid ideas. Kit…like Itachi? Did he even know their daughter? Obviously not. A ruthless killer and a peaceful teenage girl…yep the similarities are just overwhelming. 

'I'm going to have to take his mind off this…but how….hmmm…wait… I think I might have an idea…and it'll be fun for me too.'

"Oi, Sasuke-kun."

"Huh? You never call me th…" Sasuke was cut short by Naruto pressing his lips against his.

"mmm, Naru…to…" Naruto smirked into the kiss as he let his hands play with Sasukes shirt. Eventually getting it off, Naruto rolled on top of Sasuke, breaking the kiss he panted hard and smiled down at his lover. Sasuke couldn't think straight, Naruto had never been this straight forward before…it was kind of exciting.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered into his ear.

"mmm."

"Let me be top tonight…"

Sasuke nearly died from a heart amerism right then and there.

"What?"

"Please…come on…you might like it…" Naruto licked Sasukes as he finished talking.

"ah…I…I…"

"Come on Sasuke-**kun **I promise I'll be gentle and treat you nice…" Naruto tried not to laugh…he couldn't believe that Sasuke hadn't thrown him off yet with a curt no.

"I…guess…just this once…I could…"

Well that was all it took for Naruto, clothes went flying everywhere as Naruto worked at in human speed. Never in their whole relationship had Sasuke ever been uke-ti-fied.

"Naruto…?"

"Yeah?!"

"Be gentle… ok?"

Naruto smirked.

"Sasuke…you remember all the times you took me without preparation and I screamed in pain?"

"Er…yeah…"

"Well I am going to make you scream so much louder than that!"

"Naru…**TO**!!!"

* * *

Kit woke up at around twelve in the afternoon. She wondered down the stairs until she made it to the dining area where she took a seat. 

"Ah, Kit, you live! I was getting worried about you! Twelve in the afternoon? You're usually up at six! Anything wrong?" Naruto asked as he took a seat beside her.

"Um, kind of… mum…am I bad?"

"No, of course not! What ever made you think that?"

"Well I heard you guys talking last night and dad…well…he doesn't like me very much anymore cause he thinks I'm like this tachi guy…"

"Aw, sweetie. Don't worry, your dad loves you very much…he's just a little bit traumatized from his childhood."

"Yeah but….Tachi guy!"

"Hahaha! Yeah…'Tachi' isn't someone you want to be like…but Kit…from what I can tell you're not like him at all…and I think it's time that stupid bastard of father of yours realised it!" Naruto announced in a very annoyed manner.

He wasn't very happy with Sasuke's behaviour towards Kit lately. He was starting to treat her, his own daughter, as though she was Itachi and now the poor little girl thought that she had done something wrong. Naruto furrowed his brow….but soon a smile appeared on his face as an idea popped into his mischievous mind.

"Er, mum…are…are you ok?" Kit asked concerned.

"Huh, wha? Oh, yes I'm fine.…I must leave now…do not ask any questions…heres five hundred yen go buy some tomatoes or something." Naruto answered in a VERY suspicious tone.

Kit looked over at the table to find a whole platter filled with tomatoes, which didn't surprise her considering her dads and brothers love for the stupid fruit…or was it a vegetable? Anyway the point was that there was enough tomatoes to last a week.

Maybe her Kaa-san had finally flipped…

'Er….maybe I could spend it on Dango…yum! Dango!' she quickly looked at Naruto, and, making sure didn't seem suspicious, she ran out of the house at full speed.

"Oh Sasuke, love! We need to talk!" Naruto called in a sing song voice.

Sasuke frowned as he walked down the stairs trying to hide his limp. See, Naruto made the perfect uke in the sense that Kyuubi would heal him overnight…Sasuke however didn't have that pleasure.

"What." He 'asked' irritably.

"Kit heard us talking last night and she was rather upset with how you think about her…she thought it was all her fault and that **you **didn't love her anymore."

"That's stupid! Of course I love her! I…I'm just worried about her…."

"No, your worried about what she's capable of. Ever since she was born you've always been comparing her to your brother or your mother or me…but she isn't any of those people Sasuke! She's herself!"

"It's not like you don't compare her to others either!"

"That's bullshit! And this is it Uchiha! I want you to spend one day, twenty four measly hours, with your daughter. Spend time with her! See her for her!"

"And if I refuse?" Sasuke replied cooly.

"You would refuse your own daughter?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

Sasuke stayed silent and just kept staring into Naruto's eyes with a cold hard glare.

Naruto frowned.

"If you refuse…I …I'll…"

"You'll what, Naru-chan? You thought just because I let you top, this once, you'd be the dominant in this relationship? Ha. I thought I taught you not to be so naïve, dobe."

Naruto dropped his head letting his head cover his eyes.

"If you refuse my simple request I will leave you."

"Wha…What do you mean leave?!" Sasuke asked not bothering to hide the worry in his voice.

"I'll leave you, this marriage…and I'll take the kids with me." Naruto answered icily.

"What…what are you saying? Naruto?"

"What I'm saying, Sasuke, is that I will divorce you."

Sasuke froze. When had things turned so bad. Everything was fine up until now…it…it didn't make any sense. But…if this was what it took to keep Naruto by his side…

"I'll accept. I will spend the day with Kit." Sasuke caved.

Naruto lifted his head to reveal…an Uchiha smirk…what the hell?!

"What?! When did you learn to smirk like that!" Sasuke screamed.

"Well I am an Uchiha after all." Naruto said mischievously, still holding his smirk.

That's when Sasuke realised that Naruto never planned to leave him or divorce him…or anything! It was all a bluff, and he, Uchiha Sasuke, had fallen for it!

Sasuke glared and Naruto smirked.

"Well, I have a meeting in the village of sand so I'll be off! Take care of the kids. The twins will be able to handle themselves! Love you, bye!"

Sasuke's eye widened as Naruto did a few hand seals and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

A vein appeared on the back of his head.

"Naruto…you are so dead when you come back home…oh yes I will kill you…it shall be a tragic death….so much pain and suffering…yes…suffering…ahahahaha…" Sasuke seethed.

The twins who were watching the whole scene pan out were now questioning the sanity of there father as he paced the room chanting words of pain and death about his husband.

"Hey…Ja?"

"Yeah?"

"I think dad's got it all wrong…"

"What do you mean, Akki?"

"Well…I think Dad's more like this Idashi guy than Kit is…" Akki explained in a very serious and worried tone, whilst his brother nodded in agreement.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**RTB - **Gah! I think that this is the worst chapter I've ever written….and it's short too! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive! PLEASE forgive me! It's short because my arm is hurting…since it is most likely broken and all….but I have no excuse for the crappy-ness of it all! I hope you like the twins…they are going to play a very interesting role. And yes Itachi is coming please fans, settle down and remain calm! I never thought that Itachi would be so popular in a SasuNaru fic…WHEN HE HASN'T EVEN ARRIVED YET! Hahaha! I actually find it funny. it's actually kind of strange because I'm actually a NaruSau fan more than SasuNaru…so I don't know how this all came about.

**OK! Audience inclusion time!**

I want people to have a go at predicting what's going to happen next! If you guess correctly your name will be **highlighted** in the 'thankyou reviewers' part of the next chapter and everyone will know how clever you are. Isn't that a great prize?!

Until next time!

Toodles!


	9. Chapter 9

**Wicked!**

**For WickedLady and LittleCrane.**

**RTB - **Sorry for the wait! It took me ages to get inspired to write this! ; Lol. But here it is! Hope you like it!

**Thanks to my awesome reviewers! **

Animefreak296 - That's ok! I'm glad you enjoyed it so much! Thanks for the cool review.

manic the hedeghog - here you go! Thanks for all your reviews!

Niram - lol! I think I liked your version better than mine. Hehe. And thankyou so much for your constant reviews!

RayneRevenge - yeah, sorry about the big time skip. ; I just didn't want to bore everyone with filler chapters…lol. Wow you're sharp…you picked up on all my plot holes. Hehe. Well Kit is now 12, as you will see in this chapter and Sasuke was only refusing Kit because his stubborn and wanted to make Naruto angry. I hope that explains everything. Keep up with your awesome questions, they're actually really important and help me pick up on things I missed. Thanks for the reviews!

jllpill82 - Ok! Just for you I'll keep writing, hehe!

Golden feathers Edward - I'm glad you find it funny. Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

narutolovesme - Lol! Thanks for your review! You were soooo close in your guess! And Guess what! I added a lemon in here just for you! I hope you like it…but sadly it is only SasuNaru and not NaruSasu. Thanks for your constant reviews and I look foreward to more of them.

Shukoru - Lol! Really? They remind you of your friend! That's sooo awesome! I'm glad you like them! Thanks for the cool review. I think your idea was better than mine.

**blu**sum - lol, you kind of got it half right so I highlighted half of your name. hehe. I'm glad you liked the chapter and thanks for saying it wasn't to short, it made me feel better about it. Thankyou for your constant reviewa!

Devil-Speaker - Lol! Um, the baby that got it's arms ripped off died. The twins were the ones that ripped it's arms off. But I don't think I wrote that scene very clearly so I can see how it could be easy to get a bit confused. In short….they have arms! Haha! . I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review.

UchihaUzumaki baby - I'm happy that there is someone out there who has the same sense of humour as me. I hope you like this chapter…I don't think it has as much humour and craziness in it as the other ones though…please forgive me! Hehe. Thanks for your review!

takuya - here is more soon!

Kina Lupi - Thanks!

**Disclaimer** - I, **RavenToriBlack**, do not own Naruto or any of it's characters…. But I can see how some people would get confused and think that an Australian, 18 year old girl…who was actually only 12-ish when it was created…was the one to create it…really, people get that confused all the time. Like just yesterday I was walking down the street and someone asked "Hey aren't you the guy that created Naruto?" and I was like "No, no…but don't worry I get that all time."

I believe I have won that argument!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine **

**- Dedicated to 'Inuyasha Uzumaki', for being a great fanfic writer and a truly awesome cool person!**

It was a beautiful sunny morning, with the birds and the bees…singing and buzzing all around. The morning sun streamed into Kit's slightly open window, causing the girl to stir in her sleep. The blonde smiled gently as a warm breeze caressed her slightly chubby face.

Sasuke sighed from the doorway. He wasn't sure if he should wake her up or not.

'Great, I'm going soft. Do I even have to think about this?! Honestly, I should be able to just go and wake her up!' Sasuke thought with annoyance.

Walking over to the bed he grabbed her by the ankle and literally threw her out of bed.

"Wake up Kit." He stated simply but was amazed to find that the girl was still asleep, upside down …against the wall. He sighed and apparently that was enough to wake the young girl.

"HUH?! Wha?! What's going on?! Oh hey dad…wow…I must of slept really bad last night…I seem to have thrown myself out of bed and onto this wall!" Kit stated with amazement.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. His daughter was supposedly a prodigy and yet…sometimes…she said the most stupidest things. Well at least he knew that she had inherited something from Naruto, apart from her looks.

"Get up and get dressed, you will be spending the day with me, doing all kinds of fatherly daughterly bonding things." Sasuke explained dully.

Kit gave him a confused look but soon grinned childishly.

"Mum made you, didn't he."

Sasuke frowned.

"Yes, is there a problem? Now get ready for training."

Kit shook her head, enthusiastically, no, but still couldn't help the sad expression that briefly passed over her face.

Sasuke looked away quickly before exiting the room, leaving her alone to get ready.

* * *

"Hey dad…dad? Dad! Hey DAD!" The twins chorused as Sasuke tried to ignore them while he prepared his weapons for training with Kit. 

"DAD?! DAD?! DAD?!" They continued.

"**What! What is it?!**" Sasuke finally snapped.

"Can we train too?" Ja asked innocently as Akki nodded.

Sasuke frowned deeply.

"Yes, but you will have to train with each other. Today is my day with Kit."

"OK! But dad…"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could buy us some more kunai? Please? Please? Please? PLEASE? DAD PLEASE!" The twins screamed as they ran around the their short tempered and highly violent father.

Sasuke felt his eye twitch.

'Perhaps when I finish the time machine I can not only save my daughters innocence but can save my sanity too…but would it be considered cruel to kill off your sons? Hmmm.'

Kit laughed as she ran down the stairs and joined her brothers.

"ENOUGH!" Sasuke screamed…no he didn't yell, he screamed…he was so upset that he forgot his dignity.

The children slowly stopped what they were doing and looked at their father.

"Er, yes dad?" they chimed.

"Let's go train." Sasuke said dejectedly.

'One day I'll wake up and this will all be a dream.'

* * *

Kit puffed as she wiped the sweat from her brow. Her father was definitely a tough and worthy opponent. She looked over at her dad who was not even showing the slightest sign that they had been training for at least two hours. 

The twins were watching from the sidelines, even though they were supposed to be training themselves, they couldn't help but watch the intense battle between Kit and their father, the legendary Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hm, not even one hit? I thought you were going to beat me this time, sweetheart."

Kit growled. She knew her father was patronizing her and trying to get her riled up into attacking foolishly without thought. Sluggishly she took a deep breath to calm her self before getting back into attacking mode.

Sasuke watched as Kit disappeared before his obsidian eyes. He was not worried, and he was quite sure that if he had his sharingan activated he would be able to see her. Closing his eyes he waited. Suddenly he heard the slight snap of a twig from behind him. He smirked as he turned around and, using his forearm, hit the girl to the ground.

But his smirk soon faded when he saw the girl disappear into smoke.

'A clone? But how?' Sasuke thought in confusion.

Then, out of no where, Kit appeared in front of Sasuke, wearing the Uchiha smirk, and went to kick him in the stomach. Sasuke blocked it, matching her smirk.

Kit used her right hand to try and punch her father and as Sasuke went to block it with his other hand Kit turned her attack around and punched Sasuke in the jaw with her left hand.

Unfortunately Sasukes first reaction was to punch Kit straight back…with all his might.

**BAM**

Sasuke watched, with widened eyes, as Kit went flying through the air and landed on the rough ground at least fifty meters away.

"Er…Kit…sweetie…are you ok?" he asked concerned.

Silence.

"KIT!" Sasuke growled out angrily, annoyed that he wasn't getting an answer, but he went silent when he heard her beginning to sob.

Kit held her arm as she started wailing in pain.

"It hurts! It hurts! Why did you hurt me dad! It hurts so much!" She cried and screamed.

Sasuke, feeling the strange new sensation of guilt, ran over to his hurt daughter to comfort her and make sure she was alright.

'God! What if it's broken! I could have broken my daughters arm! Why am I so stupid some times. She'll probably never forgive me. Fuck."

The twins watched the scene calmly, bitting their bottom lips.

'What should I do? Where's Naruto at a time like this anyway! His good at this kind of thing! Ok, ok. Calm down Sasuke….I SAID CALM DOWN! Ok…think…what would Naruto do at a time like this…' Sasuke thought distressed…until he came up with an idea.

Timidly, as though he was still contemplating whether it was a good idea or not, he stretched out his hand and began to gently rub her back, trying to soothe her pain and tears.

However he was shocked when Kit quickly turned quiet, leisurely turned her head and looked over at him with a smirk.

"Come on dad, I thought you of all people would know never to let your guard down"

Sasukes eyes went wide as the clone disappears.

'Another clone?!'

Kit laughed as she came up from behind Sasuke and held a Kunai to his throat. But this time it was Kit who was caught off guard when there is a puff of smoke and the Sasuke she was holding captive turns into a log.

"A replacement jutsu?!" Kit screeched.

The blonde shinobi looked around, franticly, trying to pin point her fathers location, but no matter where she looked she couldn't see him.

'Right? Left? Above? Behind?'

Suddenly, without warning, Sasukes hand came out from under the ground and pulled Kit into the ground, leaving only her head exposed.

Sasuke lent down so he was almost face to face with her.

"Well your head is above everyone else your age in this area but you still need training."

"Hmph." Kit scoffed as she turned her head away from her father.

Sasuke couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he let her out.

'Why does this feel so familiar?' he thought with mild interest.

* * *

Naruto, meanwhile, sat at the round conference table, sweat pouring from his brow as his legs kicked every so often out of nervousness. He looked up at the people surrounding him at the meeting, all giving him serious looks. 

Gaara frowned at his best friend annoyed.

"Hurry up Uzumaki…I mean Uchiha…we are all awaiting your decision." the red head growled as the others nodded in agreement.

"But…but this is an important decision!" He whined.

"Naruto! You have ten seconds to decide your fate…now get on with it…or you'll find out what happens after the ten seconds are up." Tsunade ordered tapping her foot impatiently.

"Ok, ok…but could you remind me what you need." he asked, suddenly becoming serious…after all this was a very serious meeting and he had to show that he was capable of doing this.

"Do you have any threes Naruto! It's not that hard to remember! Now do you have them or not?!" Tsunade yelled at the boy she considered a son.

"Yeah, yeah….I have em'. Here." He said dejectedly as he handed over the card.

Tsunade smiled evilly as she took the card.

"Thanks kid, you just made my day."

"Oh shut up! Eh…wait…is this really ok…I mean…shouldn't we tell our partners what we are really doing at these meetings…if Sasuke ever finds out…I'm dead!" Naruto shrieked.

"Well … all the more reason to keep it secret. Think of 'the will to live' as incentive for keeping this a secret." Sakura smiled as she drew a card from the deck.

"Hey! That's a good point!" he laughed loudly as Gaara rubbed his temples and Tsunade slapped her head. He really wasn't the brightest crayon in the box…

"Er…does anyone have any sevens?" Jiraiya asked, looking at his cards.

"Go fish."

* * *

Sasuke and Kit were on their way home, walking at a leisurely pace. It was a peaceful walk, and as much as Sasuke enjoyed the comfortable silence he thought that maybe this would be a good time to learn more about his twelve year old daughter. 

"Kit…" he couldn't believe he was going to do this. "What's your favourite colour?"

Kit gave her father a look that generally said something along the lines of - 'What? Are you stupid?'

"Er…have you even been in my room?" She asked with a sarcastic tone.

Sasuke glowered before giving her a glare, making Kit gulp and decide to play along.

"Orange! I love orange!" She said a little louder than she had meant too.

Sasuke nodded and continued on.

"What's your favourite thing to do?"

"Read porn."

Sasuke bit his bottom lip. 'Well…at least I know she's answering truthfully.' he thought with optimism.

"Ok…what's your favourite thing?"

"Yaoi!" She squealed in delight. "It's sooooo cute! And adorable and…eeeeeee!"

"Uh huh. What about your favourite season?"

"Um…Winter! I love summer too, but winter is best because you get to watch storms and, and, and yeah! Dattebayo!"

'Oh boy.'

"I see. What's your favourite animal then?" Sasuke asked as he opened the gates to the Uchiha manor.

"A fox! They're so cute, and sly and cunning…full of pranks but still smart and quick! And they're orange. Ja's favourite animal is a snake! Did you know that dad?! Weird, huh?! Snakes are soooo creepy. Oh but Akki has good taste! He likes cats! Oh…wait…where are Ja and Akki anyway?!"

Sasukes eyes widened when he realised what he had done. He had been so busy trying to pay attention to Kit that he left his other two children at the training ground.

"Shit! I forgot about them."

"Well that's good parenting." Kit said with a little roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, thanks a lot dad!" two young voices said simultaneously.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief as he spotted the twins walking up to them.

"I can't believe…" Ja began "…that he forgot about us! Honestly…" Akki continued "…I think that maybe it's time we…" Ja kept going "…talked to mum and let …" Akki went on "…him know what daddy dearest did." Ja finished.

Sasuke glared at them for the 'daddy' remark.

"Look…how about I make you guys some lunch, will that suffice as a good enough apology." he asked in a bored voice.

"HAI!" all three of them yelled excitedly. Usually they had to make their own meals and do the cleaning up as well, but not today, and that was a reason to celebrate.

"So, what do you three brats want?" Sasuke asked as they moved into the kitchen. The twins sat down at the table whilst Kit stood up leaning slightly on a chair.

"Ramen!" The two mischievous boys called out in excitement.

Kit rolled her eyes, much in the same way her father would. Sasuke looked over at Kit. She gave a large goofy grin before answering.

"I want onigiri and sushi! Dattebayo!" she said not bothering to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Ok then…we're going out for lunch."

* * *

The restaurant was both small and quaint. It wasn't particularly busy but it seemed to have constant business and it was definitely high class, Kit observed. Most children wouldn't have the manners or correct behaviour to even walk by this kind of place, but the Uchiha children were used to being brought to these types of places, considering their fathers overwhelming wealth, and out of the whole family it was probably Naruto who was the least well mannered. 

The waiter walked over to their table with resentment. A lot of people in the small village of Konoha disliked the new Uchiha family mostly because Naruto was one of them and had given birth to more demon vessels but also because both of the Uchiha 'heirs' had betrayed Konoha and were considered traitors to the village. The only reason Naruto was allowed to be hokage was because of Tsunade and Jiraiya, which made Naruto feel slightly depressed from time to time, but learnt to get over it.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked in an annoyed fashion.

"Hai. Can I please have the cucumber sushi with a side dish of onigiri?" Kit asked politely.

"You may." the waiter responded whilst writing down the order.

"May we please have a bowl of tonkotsu ramen each…please."

"Of course…" the waiter continued writing down the order.

"And I shall have some tomato sushi." Sasuke ordered, for he did not ask…for anything…unless he was dealing with Naruto.

"I'm sorry sir but we don't make tomato sushi…infact…I've never even heard of it." the waiter answered almost gleefully.

Sasuke glared.

"Correction. You didn't have it, but now you do." Sasuke told the young man as he activated his mangekyou sharingan.

"Tomato sushi it is sir. It is my deepest wish to get that for you right away, sir." The waiter answered in a somewhat robotic tone.

"Did you just…"

"Never mind Kit. What's done is done….and you will not tell your mother about this."

"Ah, dad, you're so cool! We wanna' be able to mess with people minds!" both of the twins whined.

Sasuke chuckled as he ruffled their hair. "Well, maybe one day after you get trained by a legendary pedo… er…sannin or kill your best friend, you will acquire it. But in the mean time, how about you concentrate on throwing kunai accurately first."

"Aw but dad! Those trees aren't that easy to hit!"

"Their ten meters wide…"

"Well we're so far away!"

"You're three meters away from it…in fact I don't know how you could miss it."

"Pft. I'd like to see you try! It's like those trees are bloody moving out of the friggin' way!" Ja yelled, causing Sasuke to hit him over the back of the head.

"Ouch! That smarts!" Ja cried out.

"Remember your manners." Sasuke scolded his son, making Kit and Akki laugh gently in delight.

It wasn't long before the food arrived and, whilst eating, friendly conversation was struck. Friendly conversation such as -

"What a lovely meal!"

"Was that dog just…"

"Nice weather we're having."

And

"Don't touch my tomatoes."

Eventually they all finished their meals and decided that it was time to go…well Sasuke decided that it was time to go because the twins seemed to have black holes for stomachs and Kits legs appeared to be hollow, thus costing Sasuke a lot of money on food that could be better spent else where.

Briefly, Sasuke noticed that Kit was starting to quiet down, almost as if she wanted to retreat far away, away from everything…including him.

Finally they made it home, back to the Uchiha estate. The twins bounded inside whilst Kit walked in at a leisurely and calm pace, leaving Sasuke to follow in behind them all with his arms crossed and brow furrowed.

'What can Kit and I do now… something that makes us spend time together….think Sasuke, think! God, Naruto is always so much better at this than I am! He would probably say something like "do something simple that she'd enjoy, like cooking together" or some crap like that….wait a minute…'

"Kit." Sasuke called out causing the girl in question to look up.

"Hm?" she answered cutely.

"Would you like to do some cooking, perhaps cook some tea?"

"With you?" she questioned, finding it hard to believe that her father was even asking.

"Yes."

"Um…ok…then…" she answered cautiously.

* * *

Naruto was sprawled out on a towel in the sand with Sakura, Temari, Tsunade and Jiraiya. The village of the sand was known for it's hot weather and constant sun…as well as the sand…of course. So Naruto and some of the others decided to get a tan while they were visiting. Although Gaara decided he'd rather sit in a shaded corner with an umbrella and lot's of sunscreen on. 

Naruto sipped his cool refreshing drink and then gave a relaxed sigh of appreciation.

'I kinda' wish that I could have brought the whole family. Sasuke would probably keep Gaara entertained …they'd probably end up brooding together or something…and Kit would definitely be sunbaking with me, whilst the twins would have fun building sand castles and what not. Kami, I really miss them…maybe I should have brought them with me…'

"**HAPPY HOUR**!" Kiba screamed at the top of his lungs as many sand shinobi howled and hollered in agreement.

'Nah!' Naruto thought with a cheeky grin.

"Oh I am so there!" Naruto said happily to a grumpy Gaara who just rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes I worry about you Naruto…"

"Ah, come on 'Bluey'! Have some fun in your life! Sometime **I **worry about **you**!"the blonde retorted with a small laugh.

Gaara frowned. He cursed the day he had been given red hair and thus been given that stupid nickname…which was actually his birthday since he was born with that coloured hair….yep…it was all natural.

"SKULL! SKULL! SKULL! SKULL! SKULL! SKULL! SKULL! SKULL!" Gaara heard the crowd chant as Naruto skulled a bottle of sake.

"I am surrounded by cretins." Gaara said as he walked off to his office.

* * *

As they began to cook, Sasuke noticed that there was definitely something wrong with Kit. She was being extra quiet and just kept on looking down at the bench with a sad expression. 

"Kit, what's wrong?" Sasuke queried as he set down the knife he was using, deciding that it probably wasn't a good idea to be holding a knife whilst trying to get someone to open up and talk to you.

"Ever since I turned twelve you've looked at me as though I was something bad…did I do something wrong?" She chocked out as she held back her tears.

Sasuke frowned and stoped what he was doing in order to look at her.

"No, it's not your fault." he told her, trying to comfort her.

"It's just…that…sometimes I think that…that you don't…that you don't love me anymore."

Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat as his heart clenched in pain.

With wide eyes he turned to face Kit and kneels down to her level.

"Kit you are my favourite child and…" Sasuke began but was almost instantly cut off by two boys yelling; "HEY!" causing Sasuke to roll his eyes.

"I mean my most favourite daughter." he corrected himself.

The twins smirked as they made hand signs and in a puff of smoke two little girls appeared with black hair and blue eyes. Sexy no jutsu.

"Hey!" they said once more, only this time a bit more light heartedly.

"Sorry, that doesn't count, she's still my favourite girl."

The twins pouted and realised the jutsu but smirked suddenly as they asked, simultaneously;

"Then who's your favourite boy?"

"Er…." Sasuke began, knowing that he had just dug his own grave…so to speak. Fortunately he was saved when Kit did her own Sexy no jutsu, turning into a boy who looked frighteningly similar to that of Naruto.

"Sorry, that would be me too." She answered coyly before releasing the jutsu.

Sasuke sighed and went back to cooking dinner as the three children began to fight.

"You ruined it! This was suppose to be just dad and me for today!" Kit screamed, clearly aggravated.

"Yeah but dad loves us more so we thought we'd grace him with our presence!" Ja said with a smirk.

"No he doesn't! He loves me the most, I've been here longer!" the blonde girl retorted weakly.

"Yeah and that's why his sick of you!" Ja said with a laugh.

"Actually I think dad loves mum the most…" Akki innocently stated.

"NU-UH HE LOVES US ALL EQUALLY!" Ja and Kit yelled in unison not really noticing what they had said.

Akki ran and hid behind his dads leg, feeling much more safe and secure from behind his fathers leg he yelled the best come back of all time.

"YOU'RE ALL GAY!" he screamed.

Silence...

Kit began howling with laughter as Sasuke dropped a plate into the sink by accident causing it to break and Ja began fuming angrily next to his hysterical sister.

"Akki go to your room!" Sasuke yelled at the young boy.

Suddenly, Akki didn't feel very safe behind his dads leg anymore and decided to do what he is told. Detaching himself from his fathers leg, Akki started to walk off to his room.

"Ha ha! You got sent to our room! Neh neh!" Ja gloated gleefully since they had never before been punished separately.

"You too Ja." Sasuke said seriously, knowing all along that the other twin would gloat.

"WHAT! Why?!" Ja screamed hysterically, demanding an answer.

Sasuke gave him a bored look before explaining.

"Because I'm suppose to be spending time with my favourite well behaved daughter, and not my favourite bratty sons, now go to your room!"

Ja pouted as he caught up to his brother. But before the two could leave Kit turned on her heal and began to stomp out of the room.

Akki and Ja looked at their blonde headed sister questionably as Sasuke frowned.

"And where are you going? I don't remember your name being Akki or Ja."

Kit stopped dead in her tracks and after a few moments she answered;

"Sorry, I don't like to spend time with people who are forced to do so." with out even turning around.

And with that she turned around and left the room, slamming the door behind her, making Sasuke grimace.

Akki and Ja scowled as they turned to face their father.

"She's soooo weird!" Ja stated bluntly.

"She's always up in her room writing in that stupid black book of hers!" Akki said, backing up his twins statement.

"And she's a complete pervert!" Ja continued.

"And a sadist! Do you know what she did to us one time dad?!" Akki asked in a dramatic kind of way, making it sound as though the small girl had killed someone…all though that wasn't entirely unbelievable…

"She tied us to a tree!" Ja started the story.

"With Chakra ropes!" Akki continued.

"And then she put two bowls of Ramen and Tomatoes in front of us." Ja went on.

"And then showed us all of her yaoi pictures!" Akki squeaked with a noticeable blush on his cheeks. Sasuke and Ja eyed him questionably before Ja decided to go on with the story.

"And then when we asked why she did it she said…"

"I was bored!" Both of the twins ended together in an annoyed fashion.

"What the hell man!"

"That's just weird!"

"She's really secretive all the time too!" Ja rambled on.

Akki nodded in agreement, giving a small "Yeah! Yeah!" of concurrence.

Sasuke groaned, all of this was getting…what did Shikamaru call it again…ah yes…troublesome.

After a moment his eyes widened when a thought struck him.

"What do you think is in the book?" Sasuke asked with sudden interest.

"We don't know." Akki answered truthfully looking away for his fathers intense gaze.

"We think it's her evil plans! A book filled with ways to torture us! Her own brothers!" Ja cried out, not really helping the situation at all.

Akki sighed. "No you think that…I think that it's probably just a journal of some kind, but she's always so protective of it."

"Hmph, it's **because** she's so protective of it that makes it suspicious! And it's the reason why we haven't been able to get our beautiful little hands on it yet!"

Sasuke bit his lip out of irritation.

"Both of you go to your room." he ordered angrily. Noticing the anger in their fathers voice Akki and Ja decide to do what they have been told for once and run off to their room.

Once he was sure that his sons were gone, Sasuke fell back into the recliner, rather ungracefully and massaged his temples. This was all getting to be to much.

He remembered that Itachi had a journal filled with all of his plans to kill and torture the clan before he actually followed through with it. His father had been suspicious of the book but Mikoto had told her husband that he should let his son have some privacy. The book was found later, in his room, the day after the massacre. Funnily enough someone decided to publish it and it became one of the best sellers ever… titled 'The day I murder the clan'. Original? No. But the name Itachi had given it wasn't much better - 'The journal of Uchiha Itachi' apparently Itachi wasn't very creative, and somehow that did not surprise anyone in the least.

Sasuke, having remembered all of this, started to get even more angrier than he was before. Pushing himself out of the chair he stormed up the stairs and into Kits room…**without knocking**!

Kit jumped out of her seat in surprise.

"HEY!" she yelled irritably, almost crushing the pen in her hand. Sasuke took notice of the pen and the opened journal on the desk.

'So she was writing in that stupid book!' he thought, getting madder by the second.

Without a moments hesitation he grabbed the journal off of the desk and turned to leave, without a word being spoken.

Kit frowned as she went to try and retrieve the black book from her fathers death hold he seemed to have on it. She growled out of frustration and as she went to reach for it again snakes curled around her arms, legs and torso, holding her back and trapping her upon her bed. God, she hated it when he used snakes to subdue her or her little brother Akki. The two of them weren't to fond of snakes…Ja seemed to like them though…

"What's in here?" Sasuke asked calmly, trying to hide his anger.

"NOTHING! NOW GIVE IT BACK!" she snarled.

Sasuke glared at her before leaving the room. Kit started to scream as she tried to break free from the snakes.

'I don't want him to read it…' she thought hopelessly, her energy escaping her.

"Are you ok?" a small voice asked from the door way. Kit looked up to find both of her brothers hiding behind the door frame.

She smiled gently at them, letting them know that it was alright to enter. Cautiously, the two boys entered the room.

"Don't worry! We'll get you outta' here!" Ja smirked.

**5 minutes later - **

Both the twins and Kit are now tied up in snakes on top of the king sized bed.

"Ahahaha, well that didn't work!" Ja laughed foolishly, gently rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry Kit, this is all our fault." Akki sobbed as he began to cry. Unlike her and Ja, Akki seemed to wear his emotions on the outside of his sleeve, so to speak. Even though he tried to act tough, and hide his true emotions, he was always easy to read. At first, Kit and Ja had thought that it was a trait he'd gotten from his mother, Naruto. But soon they learned that it was actually more of a trait from their father, Sasuke, when he was younger before 'the accident', as the adults called it, occurred.

" Yeah…sorry. We were telling dad how weird you are and he must have gotten the wrong idea." Ja said in a bored and slightly annoyed tone, making Kit sigh.

"Don't worry about it…It's not your fault that our fathers a fool…"

* * *

Sasuke sat on the bed debating with himself whether or not it would be 'appropriate' to read Kit's 'journal'. 

Eventually he decided to read it, against all better judgement, and slowly opened the book to the first page.

_Dear diary _

Sasuke gulped. Now he really did feel bad.

_I LOVE SAI! He is soooo awesome! And he's really good looking and cool, I really admire him! And he doesn't look at me or treat me the way everyone else does either, like a monster! He treats me like a person! I know I've had a crush on him for ages now but…I can't help it! All the other boys won't even look at me. They hate me. I just want a boy to like me! Sai does…but not the same way that I like him. But there is still hope, because maybe one day I will turn into a beautiful lady, like a princess, and I will be good enough for him._

_Kit_

Sasuke threw the book against a nearby wall, enraged.

'GOOD ENOUGH?! FOR HIM?! THAT…THAT…THAT FREAK! She's an Uchiha, god damn it, she's good enough for anyone! The problem is no one's good enough for her! Especially not Sai!' Sasuke thought furiously. He sat on the bed grumpily, trying to ignore the stupid book, but after a while of the book 'staring' at him he softened up.

"She's such at kid sometimes…" he smiled as he picked up the book and proceeded to read more.

_Dear diary _

_Why is everyone always so mean to me? I'm talking about people at the academy and people in the street! They call me a demon under their breath and the daughter of a traitor. They do the same to Akki and Ja but they have each other to rely on…but I have no one. I can't rely on my parents forever! They have been so good to me! So I've decided to keep all my bad feeling locked away…until I write in you that is! . _

_Kit_

Sasuke quickly flicked to another page, with a hint of worry plastered over his face.

_Dear diary_

_Why does dad hate me? Did I do something wrong? Ever since I turned twelve he looks at me like I'm a threat and I'm scared that he doesn't see me for me anymore. I told mum about it and he seemed pretty sad. That's what I love about mum, he always empathises with people, and it's not sympathy or pity, it's empathy and I respect that dearly. Dad is really lucky…_

_Kit_

Sasuke held the book close to his chest as he sat alone on the bed with his eyes closed, a sad expression befalling his face, not caring that he looked like a common teenage emo at this point in time. Slowly, falling back into character he stoped his emo-ing and continued to read, skipping to another random page.

_Dear diary!_

_I love heaps of things! And there are not many things I don't like! I don't like sweets or Ramen, blech, but I love Dango, sushi, yaoi, the **idea** of sex and heaps of things! My dream? To become an awesome ninja, very powerful and strong like mum and dad, maybe I'll even get to be the hokage when I grow up! Akki tells me that there is a strong possibility since I'm the present hokages daughter. I really love my brothers because although we fight we learn a lot of lessons from each other and I know deep down they love me too, even if they won't admit it. OOOO! Wait! I have a better dream! I want to become a famous porn writer like Uncle Jiraiya! _

_The reason I'm writing this is because Sai asked our team these questions today and told us to go home and think about them and then tomorrow we'll tell each other! I can't wait! I don't care about my team, since they don't care about me, but I do care about what Sai will think! I bet he'll like my answers…well I hope so anyway!_

_Kit_

Sasuke gave a sad smile. She was so kind hearted, it was nice and sort of refreshing in a way. Flicking the pages he went on.

_Dear Diary_

_I'm finally ANBU! And great news! I'm not in a team anymore and Sai has decided to become my personal teacher! Cool, huh?! Mum and Dad seemed to be a bit worried but I'm sure I'll be fine! I'm to good of a ninja to die. But mum and dad also looked really proud! Especially dad! You know what he said to me?! He said - Kit, You would have made the Uchiha clan proud. I am proud to call you my daughter. That's what he said! It was the best thing ever! I was so happy and mum hugged me so tightly I couldn't breathe! I'm so happy that they were proud of me because after all hasn't it been said that parents are god in the eyes of children? I totally believe that too, because I don't know anyone more power, more cool or more perfect than both of my parents! Some kids hate their parents, or at least one of their parents, but I really look up to them and I don't want that to ever change! I'm really lucky!_

_Kit_

Sasuke let the quote repeat over in his head a couple of times… 'parents are god in the eyes of children.'

Slowly the book fell from his pale white hands letting it drop soundlessly to the ground.

'What have I done? What have I done?!' Sasuke thought frantically and depressively as he buried his face into his hands. Suddenly he let his hands drop, and with a grim expression set on his face he spoke in a monotonous tone.

"I have been a fool"

* * *

Slowly the snakes uncurled from the children. 

"What kind of parent sets snakes upon his children and keeps them tied up for hours? Oh I know! How about an insane, maniac of a father!" Ja spoke with anger.

"Ja!" Akki scolded. "Hey, why is he letting us go now?"

"Because his finished reading my diary." Kit answered dryly.

"Er…That was your diary?! Um…whoops!" Ja laughed nervously.

"Hm?" Kit raised her eyebrow, silently asking the two boys to continue.

"Er, Ja and I may have put it in his head that it was a book filled with your evil plans to destroy us all…or at least torture us…eh heh heh heh."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!" The blonde yelled, both frustrated and angry at what her brothers had done.

"WELL YOU ALWAYS KEEP TO YOUR SELF! YOU DON'T EVEN PLAY WITH US ANYMORE! And you're so secretive!" Ja defended himself…lamely.

"You don't have to hide everything, you're not a burden you know." Akki said quietly as he looked down at the ground.

Kit sighed at the two boys before giving them a quick hug.

"Stupid…" she scolded them playfully.

"Akki, Ja, can you please go to your room." Sasuke said gently as he walked in. The twins nodded before quickly exiting the room.

Sasuke sat down on the bed beside his daughter.

"Sooo, how did you like my diary…personally I think it needed a bit more action, you know, just to liven things up a bit."

Sasuke smirked and ruffled her hair.

"Look, since I've spent today with you and …er…read your …"

"Personal diary? Is that what you are trying to say?"

"Yes, thankyou, and since I have read your personal diary…I've finally found out that you are not Itachi…or anything like him for that matter…you are not like anybody I know! All though every now and again I can see some traits in you that you've acquired through genetics."

"Like what?" Kit asked with general interest.

"Oh, I don't know…you're naivety, the stupid things you say some times, your thirst for power…that one you got from me…and a few others, but the point is I should have trusted you and I didn't…and for that I am sorry." Sasuke apologised…with a great amount of difficulty…but apologised none the less.

Kit smiled broadly.

"Really?!"

"Yep."

Without warning, Kit threw herself into Sasukes arms giving him a big hug.

"Thankyou!" she screamed with delight.

Sasuke chuckled, finally seeing his daughter for the first time since she had turned twelve.

They broke apart and Sasuke immediately turned back into his cold, bastard like self. Slowly, Sasuke stood up and went to leave, but just before he left he stopped at the door way. Kit gave him a confused look.

"I also brought you a present."

Kit smiled as she started to get excited. Just like Naruto, she was always so easily excited and was amused by the smallest of things.

Sasuke chucked a box at her, which she caught with ease… being a ninja did have it's benefits every now and again. Hurriedly she removed the lid of the box only to find that the box was filled with coupons reading the immortal words of 'FREE DANGO'!

"How did you…"

Sasuke activated his sharingan.

"Ah…"

Kit smirked as she went to give her dad another hug however she is stopped before she can do so by two fingers tapping her on the forehead.

Now it was Sasukes turn to smirk.

"Hn, oh and we need to have a little chat later on about this…'infatuation' with Sai…" he said as he left the room.

The twins smirked from the inside of the hall closet which was right next door to Kit's room. They had heard everything that had gone on and were happy to hear that everything would be going back to normal now…they hoped, anyway.

* * *

Sasuke fell onto his and Narutos bed and, despite it being a girly thing to do, grabbed Narutos pillow and hugged it, slowly breathing in his partners scent. Burring his face into the pillow he smiled. 

'You better get back home soon Naruto! I don't think I can stand being away from you for so long. What kind of important meeting was it anyway? I don't remember hearing anything about an important meeting. Hmph. When I was hokage I used to know everything that was going on…' Sasuke thought with a pout…still holding on to the pillow.

**Flash back - To when Sasuke was Hokage**

"_**SASUKE-KUN**! The village is under attack! What should we do! They say you owe them money!" Sakura screamed in panic. _

_Sasuke frowned. _

"_Shhh, not now Sakura. Can't you see I'm busy!" he hissed as he went back to writing his new rule._

"_What are you doing?! Writing another ridiculous law?!** SASUKE-KUN**! The village is under attack!"_

"_Sakura…you better stop that now or you'll be sent to the dungeons."_

"_WE DON'T HAVE DUNGEONS! SASUKE!"_

"_We don't…hmm, Tsunade, hand me that form, you know, the one that say's that I want something built…I'm going to build a dungeon…well a range of dungeons actually. I want different ranges, so the richer people can pay to have a cleaner dungeon if they want."_

"_No one's going to pay to be in a dungeon, Sasuke." Kakashi said as he continued to read his porn._

"_Wha..what for…forms did you…hic… want again, Sa…Sasuke?" Tsunade slurred, obviously drunk._

"_THE CONSTRUCTION FORM THINGGYS!!" Sasuke yelled, clearly annoyed that they weren't already in his hand._

"_**SASUKE-KUN**! **THE VILLAGE**!" Sakura whined. _

"_Gr! I told you to stop that or you'd be…er…we don't have dungeons…um…punished!" Sasuke threatened._

"_Huh?" the pink haired girl said dumbly, completely confused._

"_As of right now it is illegal for everybody and anybody to call me Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke stated proudly as he held up the scroll he had just been working on._

"_**WHAT**! That's what you've been working on?! The village is being **ATTACKED **and you don't want people to call you Sasuke -kun?! Why did I ever like you?!"_

"_Beats me."_

"_Tsunade-sama! Please! Do something!" _

"_Now Sakura, you're a big girl now. You have to sort these things out on your own. Besides, I'm not hokage anymore, Sasuke is, I'm only his adviser. I advise."_

_Sakura twitched as she looked around the room. Sasuke was sitting at his desk being his power crazy old bastard self, making up new ridiculous laws. Tsunade, the adviser, was drunk off her face. Kakashi, the hokages personal body guard, was sitting on the window sill reading his porn as the village got destroyed behind him and Shizune was running around the office trying to get all of the paper work Sasuke requested. _

_Sakura fell to her knees, staring around the room in disbelief._

"_We're all doomed." _

**End flash back**

Sasuke smiled at the memory, but before long his smile turned into a frown as he remembered giving up the position of hokage when Naruto was allowed to become hokage again, after giving birth. In a way Sasuke had become a stay at home dad after that, which he was not very proud or happy about. Sasuke growled, but soon stopped when he realised that he was growling and proceeds to glare at the ceiling.

**Flashback - to Narutos first day of being hokage since he gave birth to the twins. **

_It was morning. And despite it being morning it seemed that Sasuke and Naruto were getting a lot of visitors on this particular day._

_**Knock Knock**_

"_Now who could that be?" Naruto thought aloud as he opened the door._

"_NARUTO! THANKGOD YOU'RE HOKAGE AGAIN! PLEASE! PROMISE ME NOW THAT YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE THE POSSITION OF HOKAGE TO THAT…THAT INSANE TWISTED SON OF A BITCH YOU CALL A HUSBAND!" Sakura screamed in a very confused Narutos face._

"_Huh?"_

"_Nice to see you too, Sakura." Sasuke said sarcastically. Sakura smiled as she turned to Sasuke. "Oh, hi Sasuke! Er…I have to go now…bye!"_

"_Um…well that was weird." Naruto said as he watched Sakura run out of the gates of the Uchiha estate, only to see Kiba running towards him._

_Sasuke thought that it was probably best if he wasn't around for the rest of the morning and decided to go for some early morning training. _

"_Naruto! Hey man! I just wanted to thankyou for ending the rein of Sasuke. You wouldn't believe some of the things he did! Like…"_

"_Oh Kiba, you're already here…how troublesome, I came all the way over here when I didn't need to." Shikamaru sighed._

"_Hey Shika!" Naruto greeted cheerfully but also slightly confused. _

"_Hey. So did you tell him?"_

"_Nah, I was just about too."_

"_God it was terrible….Sasuke just totally…"_

"_I know! And then when he…"_

"_Hmm, atrocious."_

"_Well, it was nice talking to you Naruto! And we're so happy that you're Hokage again!" Kiba yelled as he walked off._

_Shikamaru sighed before giving a wave and leaving._

_Naruto blinked in confusion and just as he was about to close the door he spotted a bit of grey and brown out of the corner of his eye. _

"_Yo, Naruto-kun." Kakashi said lazily as Iruka smiled._

"_Hi Naruto-kun!" _

"_Er, hi… let me guess…you're here to thank me…"_

_Iruka gasped. "Yes!"_

"_About being hokage again…"_

"_Exactly."_

"_And then say something terrible about Sasuke?"_

" _That's right!"_

"_And then leave."_

"_Don't mind if we do." and so the two of them left. _

_By this point in time Naruto was just about ready to slam the front door shut in frustration…but thought better of it since the babies were sleeping. _

"_Transportation no justsu!" he yelled…in a whisper. The babies, remember._

_It didn't take Naruto long to find Sasuke at the training grounds and before Sasuke could say 'shit I'm caught, there goes all my sex for a week and all my privileges for a month and I'll probably have to sleep on the couch for a while too and oh look there's a penny!' Naruto grabbed him by the ear and dragged him all the way home._

"_Sasuke!" Naruto growled as he sat his most precious loved one (apart from the kids) down on the couch. _

'_Hello new bed.' Sasuke thought solemnly before deciding to actually listen to what the hot headed blonde was saying._

"_I'm not exactly sure what you did! But I have a feeling it wasn't good! And that it had something to do with you being hokage. So, I've decided that you'll be demoted! So that you can't possibly be next in line for the position of hokage…**ever **again!" _

_Sasukes eyes went wide with shock. How could this be?! It didn't make any sense. Sasuke expected his blonde husband to be upset with him but…but…this was going way to far._

"_But…but Naruto! Does this mean I won't be your body guard?!" Sasuke asked fully worried._

"_Ah…I guess."_

"_But…what about all the fun we used to have working together! All the times we did it on your desk or in the hall closet…or all those other kinky places! We won't be able to have fun anymore if I'm not your personal body guard!"_

"_Er…but…someone needs to stay home and take care of the kids, Sasuke. Either way this would have happened." Naruto weakened._

"_Hmph. So who are you going to have protecting you?" Sasuke asked grumpily. _

"_Eh…I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. How about…Kakashi-sensei! Who better to protect me?!"_

"_Me." Sasuke sulked._

"_Come on! It won't be to bad. Plus, Iruka will probably come around every so often to help you out." Naruto smiled._

"_What is this? Your secret plan to get us to know our in-laws better?" Sasuke asked sarcastically, earning an Uchiha glare from Naruto…which kind of made Sasuke proud in a weird kind of way. _

"_Look it's for the benefit of Konoha…so I'm told."_

"_Hmph."_

"_Heh. I knew you'd see it my way." _

**End flashback**

Sasuke glared.

"Right…why do I want to see him again?"

* * *

Naruto sighed. "Well, I guess it's just about time we got getting back to Konoha. Though, Kakashi's probably having the time of his life being hokage at the moment." Naruto said with a bit of a laugh. 

Gaara just nodded at his friend before getting back to the paper work sitting on his lap. Resulting in Naruto rolling his eyes. That's when something caught Narutos eye. A boy sitting alone on a swing. Bitting his lip Naruto left Gaara and walked over to the lonely child.

The boy looked up, glaring slightly. Naruto just smiled and crouched down in front of him.

"Wow, you look at lot like Gaara." Naruto notes.

But the boy stays silent.

Gaara, who noticed Narutos sudden absence, calmly walked over, standing next to Naruto. The tiniest bit of the sides of Gaaras mouth may have slightly turned up a fraction, which for Gaara meant he was smiling from ear to ear.

"This is my son, Kirai." Gaara told Naruto.

Naruto smiled wider. "Hi Kirai! Wow Gaara I didn't know you had a son, he looks a lot like you. Who's his mother?" he asked kindly.

"Some hooker he paid to get pregnant so he could have an heir." Kirai said with distaste.

Naruto frowned. There was definitely some resentment there.

"How old are you Kirai?" he asked politely, trying to change the subject.

"Thirteen."

Naruto smiled brightly.

"Ah! That's great! I have a daughter who's around that age! I bet you and her would get along…next time I come up I'll bring her for a visit, or maybe you could come for a visit! Which ever is fine with me! I bet she'd love to meet you!"

"I don't think that's a good idea…I don't get along with other people." Kirai said, shooting Naruto down in flames. But this **is** Naruto, so he just continued on talking.

"Why not? You're getting along with me aren't you?"

But before Kirai can answer Gaara cut him off.

"He's just spoilt. I still can't believe that I became a lenient parent. He uses the fact that he doesn't have a mother as a reason for being harsh and cruel thinking that his life is just so bad."

"Ah, I see." Naruto said gingerly whilst nodding his head in understanding.

"I bet this Kit girl has a mum, yeah?! What's she like? All warm and nice! Like mothers are! Huh?! Huh?!" Kirai yelled out in rage, looking down at Naruto as if he were dirt.

Gaara scowled and went to jump in but Naruto put his hand up, indicating that he'd handle it.

Naruto slowly smiled, even more, and nodded.

"Well I hope I'm nice, my kids are always telling me that I am really strict. But I think we spoiled our kids with love…ahahahaha." he laughed.

Kirai blinked a couple of times in confusion.

"If you're their mum then who's their dad?" he asked cautiously, knowing that he'd probably regret ever asking.

"Eh, Uchiha Sasuke, dattebayo! A very scary man who is really strict! But he's really ho…er…pretty and very powerful. His always glaring too! Heh heh, but all though he puts up a tough guy act I know his all soft on the inside! EEE! He is soooo cute!"

Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Does he have black hair that sticks up at the back? Pale skin? Eyes that are red and have spiny black things in them?" Kirai asked curiously.

"Eh? Why yes he does! How did you know?"

"Cause' he's standing right behind you."

Naruto slowly turned around looking scared only to find a glaring, pissed off, Sasuke standing right behind him. The blonde gulped.

"Oh hey Sasuke! Eh heh heh heh…we were just talking about you…"

"I know I heard…DOBE!" Sasuke said with a frown as he hit Naruto over the head.

"ITAI! Sasuke! How the hell did you get here? And ouch, that hurt!"

"Transportation no jutsu. I'm that powerful."

"I see, and I'm guessing you thought you'd just bring the whole family."

"Yes, I'm still spending my quality time with her…them…all of them, the little brats. Can we go now?"

Naruto frowned but it quickly turned into a smile when his eyes rested on Kit. Seeing the way her mother was looking at her, Kit grew nervous.

' Is he going to sell me off or something? Probably lost me in a game of poker…' she thought drolly.

"Kit! There's someone I'd like you to meet! Kit this is Kirai, Kirai this is Kit." Naruto said excitedly as he dragged the girl over to the lonely looking boy.

Kirai looked at the girl and he had to admit it …she was pretty.

Kit outstretched her hand with a goofy grin plastered over her face.

"Hi! I'm Kit!"

Kirai turned away.

Kit bit her lip…

"I don't think he likes me…"

Naruto bent down to her level and was just about to comfort her when Kit continued.

"That bastard! How dare he treat a lady this way! TEME!" She scremed.

And with that Kit tackled Kirai to the ground pushing his head into the sand. Kirai who was caught off guard, completely, started sputtering and gasping for air, as he hit and kicked the girl, trying to get her off him.

Eventually Kit got off the boy and glared, the famous uchiha glare, at him as he got up.

"Crazy psycho bitch!" Kirai screamed.

"Says the guy who just got beaten up by a girl."

Kit looked over at her dad, expecting to be yelled at but found that he was to busy 'catching up' with Naruto to even notice what she had done. She went to see where her brothers had gone to but found that they were terrorizing Gaara, thus, keeping him busy.

Kit sighed and turned to Kirai.

"Man you're short." Kit said, thinking aloud.

"Shu…shut up!" Kirai yelled in annoyance. He was often picked on for his height…or lack there of and was there for sensitive about it.

Kit sighed. She was trying to be friendly. She tried again.

"So…do you like porn?" she asked as though she was asking about the weather.

"What?!" Kirai screeched.

"Do. You. Like. Porn?" she repeated in the same tone…only this time a bit more slower.

Kirai looked at her as though she were a pink panda wearing a blue tutu and dancing in the rain.

"I'm twelve! I don't read that kind of stuff!" he said with a blush tinting his pale cheeks.

"Why not? I do! I have since I was four years, two months and twenty five days old."

Again Kirai looked at her as if she were still that panda, dancing' in the rain.

"You're weird."

"Say's the emo, seriously, what's with all the black? It totally clashes with your hair and eyes…try putting on a red tee or something' I mean you live in the dessert…don't you get hot?"

"Of course I get hot! Everyone gets hot! WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE F'N DESSERT! What a stupid thing to ask!"

Kit giggled.

"You are so funny, teme!"

Kirai frowned.

"What did you just say?"

"I said … OMG! YOU'RE GAY?! Does your father know about this?" Kit screamed as loud as she could.

There was silence as everyone looked over in their direction.

Kit looked back at Kirai and smiled innocently before walking over to her parents.

Kirai seethed in anger, swearing revenge on her very soul.

Kit laughed loudly. She had to admit it, sometimes she could be as clever as a fox!

"Er…ready to go?" Naruto asked, everyone nodded. "Alright then. Here we go. Bye everyone!" Naruto screamed out.

Kit decided to follow her mothers example.

"BYE, BYE! Don't forget to write! SEE YA!" She screamed out with Naruto as Sasuke and the twins rolled their eyes.

"Transportation no justsu!"

And with a puff of smoke they were gone.

Gaara slowly walked over to his son.

"So…what do you think of her?" He asked in his usual dead paned voice.

"She's…alright I suppose. Their whole families loony though. But I must say…she is pretty…"

"How would you know…you're gay."

* * *

Naruto smiled as he shut the door to Kit's room. He had just finished saying goodnight to the kids…which meant that he could have Sasuke all to himself! Running down the hall around a corner and down another hall Naruto slammed the door open and then , collecting his composure, continued to calmly walk into the room. 

Sasuke smirked from behind the book he was reading.

"I heard you running all the way from Kits bedroom." He stated bluntly without even looking up. Naruto pouted and stuck out his tongue.

"Neh."

Putting the book on the bedside table and slowly, yet oh so sexily, removed his glasses, Sasuke patted the spot beside him on the bed. With a huge grin, Naruto bounded over and jumped onto the bed next to Sasuke.

"I love you. I missed you so much." Naruto stated blatantly.

"Ditto." Sasuke said oh so romantically.

"I heard about your day with Kit. She said you read her diary."

"Hn."

"But apparently it all worked out in the end, hm?"

"Hn."

"I heard you even apologised! Do you know that it took her half an hour to convince me?!" Naruto laughed as Sasuke threw a pillow at him.

"Aw, is Sasu-chan grumpy? I missed you too Sasu-chan!"

'That's it! I knew I shouldn't have let him top! Never again!' Sasuke yelled at himself within his thoughts.

Naruto smirked as he slowly crawled on top of Sasukes lap.

**LEMON WARNING!**

**A SasuNaruSasu moment! For the fans…for the fans.**

"Come on Sasuke…the kids are asleep and I missed you soooo much while I was away." Naruto whispered against the brunettes ear.

Sasuke shuddered. How could he deny? Here was his little uke basically asking to be sexified. And we all know that ukes must have their needs met so Sasuke was in no position to turn the blonde down…at least that's the way he saw it.

Sasuke began taking off the blondes shirt, slowly, irritating the impatient blonde. Naruto growled and detached himself from a very confused Sasuke, ripping the shirt up over his neck and head before diving back into Sasukes lust filled hold.

Sasuke moaned as he felt Naruto brush up against his growing erection, and bucked to get more friction. Narutos breath hitched.

"Sasuke, please….more…I …ah…need more." Naruto gasped out.

Sasuke nodded, as though in a trance and went to push the blonde of him in order to go and get the lube, but the Kitsune stoped him.

Sasuke looked at his lover confused.

"I want it now…"

"You need lube, dobe…I…I don't want to hurt you." Sasuke whispered into his golden coloured ear, concern filling his usually emotionless eyes.

Naruto instinctively bucked and screamed.

"FUCK!"

Sasuke gulped. He wasn't sure how long he could hold on before he **did** take the blonde with out preparation…or even lube for that matter.

Naruto growled deep with in his throat as he began to get even more impatient, his animal instincts taking over.

Roughly he grabbed Sasukes hand and shoved the four fingers into his mouth.

Sasuke shivered as the Kyuubi vessel began to suck.

Finally, minutes later, Naruto took Sasukes fingers out of his mouth.

"Now, does that settle that little problem?"

'Demanding uke much?' Sasuke thought briefly before smirking.

"Naruto…that was… **incredibly hot**."

Naruto smirked.

"Now bend over bitch, and beg!" Sasuke ordered gaining his seme nature back.

Naruto happily complied as he got up and bent over the bed.

"Please, Sasuke…take me now. I need it so bad. Please fuck me." Naruto grinned cheekily as Sasuke got up and came up behind him.

"Ready?"

Naruto nodded and before he could say otherwise Sasuke smirked thrusting his index finger into the tight puckered hole.

Naruto moved around uncomfortably trying to adjust to the weird sensation. Noticing Narutos discomfort Sasuke added his middle finger and began to scissor the fingers to stretch the small opening.

After a short while Sasuke had managed to add a third finger and was able to thrust deeper and deeper within his lover, earning moans of pleasure when he finally hit the young mans prostate.

"Ah…Sasuke, you better get in here fast or I'll come with out!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke quickly slid his fingers out of the blonde and was about to enter the him when he was stopped by Narutos scream.

"WAIT!"

Sasuke froze.

"What?!"

"Wait…I…I want to be on top…"

"I just prepared you!"

"No…I mean…I want to …"

Catching where Naruto was hinting at Sasuke smiled….actually smiled and nodded before sitting on the bed. Naruto quickly crawled up on top of his husband, once more, and positioned himself. And without warning he impaled himself on Sasukes erect member. Naruto screamed as pain rushed through him, like a serge of electricity. Waiting for a moment to let the pain subside, he took a few deep breaths as Sasuke threw his head back in bliss.

Feeling a bit more comfortable Naruto began to move and before long the blonde was bouncing up and down, trying to get deeper and deeper, hitting those special nerves that did wonders each and every time.

"Ah, Sasuke…" Naruto moaned.

"God, Naruto…FUCK!" Sasuke yelled out in delight.

Naruto began to speak in incoherent sentences as the heat in the pit of his stomach began to grow, and he felt as though he would explode.

"Ah…Sas..Sasuke…I think I'm gonna' …Ah...I'm coming!" Naruto yelled out in passion as Sasuke buried his head into the crook of Narutos neck, kissing it gently and lovingly.

Sasuke groaned out with pleasure as they came together.

Panting hard, Sasuke pulled himself out of Naruto before cuddling up to the blonde. Naruto smiled. He couldn't believe that Sasuke was a cuddler. Especially since the brunette was seme, it was just so cute.

"You better not be thinking about me being the cuddly type again!" Sasuke said tiredly, but light heartedly.

Naruto smiled.

"Who me? Nah, I wouldn't even dream of it, my love."

"Good." Sasuke said with a yawn before drifting off to sleep, Naruto slowly following suite as he turned over eventually falling asleep.

**END LEMON! Lemon dedicated to narutolovesme.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**MUM! DAD!** We're going to go train in the abandoned forest at the back of the Uchiha compound where many people have supposedly gone missing… we'll be back for breakfast… and oh yeah, we want ramen! See ya at breakfast!" The twins yelled from their parents bedroom doorway. Sasuke mumbled something as he turned over pulling the covers up over his head.

Naruto laughed.

"Ok boys. But **make sure **your home for breakfast." he said gently with a grin.

The twins nodded enthusiastically then proceeded to run down the stairs and out the front door.

"Those boys. They're so cute sometimes. All excited to go train."

Sasuke kicked Naruto under the blankets, telling him to shut up and with an evil grin Naruto jumped on top of the Uchiha who was to say the least pissed off.

"I hate you."

"That's not what you said last night."

"Fuck you!"

"Now that's what you said last night!" Naruto giggled. He could tell that Sasuke was glaring at him from behind the covers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually breakfast time came and passed, but the twins were no where to be found. By the time lunch had come around Naruto was in a state close to that of mass hysteria and most certainly beyond worried.

"I should have never let them go out by them selves! I know they're seven years old but…but… it's all my fault!" Naruto cried as Iruka comforted him.

Meanwhile Kakashi was trying to keep Sasuke under control.

"Ok, I want every single ANBU member out in the forest searching for them! Gather all the Jounin, Chounin, Genin, HELL EVEN GET THE PRE-SCHOOLERS OUT THERE! I DON'T CARE WHO'S LOOKING FOR THEM! I JUST WANT THEM FOUND!" Sasuke yelled out angrily at anybody and everybody that was close by.

"Eh…Sasuke….you're not hokage anymore….remember….you're only an ANBU captain." Kiba reminded the furious Uchiha.

The brunette frowned.

"What?" Sasuke glared. "What was that you just said Kiba-kun?"

"Erm…nothing?"

"GOOD! NOW as I was saying…SEARCH EVERY BUILDING, EVERY FORREST, EVERY BLOODY ROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!"

"Um...Dad?" Kit asked fearfully as she walked over, gently tugging on the mans sleeve.

"What is it sweet heart?" he replied with a very strained tone.

"Um…well…I'm ANBU now…maybe I could help look for them! I'd look really hard and I'd be able to sniff em' out real good! Promise! Anyway, I know all their hiddin' spots!" Kit said with pride as she puffed out her little chest, trying to prove her worth.

"Yes, yes. That's a good idea! Go off and look for your siblings, but make sure you're back by sunset. Got it?"

Her dark black eyes sparkled with excitement and happiness.

"HAI!" She yelled before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Hm…you've already lost two kids so you send your last one to look for the missing two? Good logic." Kakashi stated mockingly.

Naruto wailed louder and began to cry even more so than before. Iruka glared at his lover as Sasuke growled in frustration.

Kakashi did have a good point.

**TBC**

**RTB** - BLACH! It took me a week to write this, so I'm sorry if it doesn't flow. I tried my best. And guess what **NEW RECORD - 10765! **It's like 45 friggin' pages long! Awesome! I hope you all liked it. Personally this is the chapter I hated the most. I tried a different technique of writing and it just didn't work! But thankyou for being so loyal and great!

**OMG**! I hope everyone liked the lemon. IT HAD A WARNING! **It was my first lemon**…I have never written anything quite like it so please tell me how I did and what needs improving…and also what you liked about it of course. Hehe.

**Next chapter - ITACHI'S ARRIVAL! **HE APPEARS! The character everyone's been waiting to see has finally arrived! And much comedy and drama follows. So join me in the next chapter! Until then…

**BYE! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Wicked!**

**For WickedLady and LittleCrane.**

**RTB - **Yay! Update-ness! Man this is short compared to the last chapter. Oh well, I'll try to get the next chappy up quickly as an apology.

**Thanks to my awesome reviewers! (Note: I am in a crazy mood so these replies might be a little weird.)**

**CONGRADULATIONS!**

**ONE HUNDRETH REVIEWER!******

!!!!!!! Takuya !!!!!!

Golden feathers Edward - Haha! I'm glad to hear I may have sent someone to the mental house! I'll meet you there. Thanks for the review!

Wilfred Humbug - I'm glad to hear that part tickled ya fancy. It was a little favourite of mine to. Thanks for reviewing!

blusum - Thanks for the review! You're a clever one! Yeah, Kit is just acting like a normal teenager, but since Sasuke is her dad and Naruto is her MUM you can see why Sasuke may have been a bit worried. I hope you like this chapter, by the end of this little chappy, all your worries should be clamed…and replaced with new ones. Lol. Thanks for your clever review.

RayneRevenge - Thanks! Yes, goldfish! The ultimate game of curing boredom! Yes, the Sai Kit thing will all be revealed in depth soon enough. Hehe. Fair enough about the lemon though, I actually put the warning there with you in mind. Lol.

jllpill82 - OH NOES! Your pillow! I hope it lived! Er…So anyway, I was just about to totally quit writing for good when I read that you'd love me forever if I continued…so heres the next chapter! Lol! Thankyou for your awesome review!

demon fox miko - AW! I bet you don't suck! I bet you're an awesome writer. When I first started writing I had trouble writing 4 pages but then the more I wrote the better I got and then BAM 47 pages! and emo? Huggles! Is a sucker for emo's. Yes Kakashi is always full of quirky good logic and I understand your wierded outness at a caring Sasuke…but I think I brought him back in character with lemon and oh god! My dad just walked in, saw what I was writing and started asking me why I was talking about lemons. LOL. Awkward! Well, I better respond to other peoples reviews now…but thanks for your cool review!

Animefreak296 - YAY! My yaoi lemon accomplice! That's what I decided after your review anyway. Hehe. Thanks for the review, it had me smiling from ear to ear! You and narutolovesme got me thinking…maybe I should put some more lemons in this story. What do you think?

manic the hedeghog - Good to hear! Thanks for the review!

Shukoru - To Maya - thanks! I'm glad the lemon was a hit! Here! Have a tissue for your drool! To me (?) - haha! Loved the rolling of eyes! Yes Gaara's parenting doesn't get much better…but that's to be expected. Glad to hear you liked the lemon too. Thanks for the review guys!

Niram - YES! HE HATH ARRIVED! I tried to keep him in character and make him hilarious at the same time…and I think I did …ok…lol. Hope you like him! Thanks for your constant reviews!

narutolovesme - YAY! I'm so happy you liked the lemon! And I'm relieved that SasuNaru was ok…I'm actually thinking of writing another lemon soon for this story thanks to yours and Animefreak296's reviews. Hehe. I laughed so hard when I read your review I woke my family…TT. GAH! You fell off your chair?! I'm so sorry! I didn't know being a comedian could be so dangerous! DON'T SUE ME! Lol. Oooo, I'll leave the whole who gets paired with Kit thing a secret! Just to add to the drama of it all. Hehe. Yep, in his young adult old age Sasuke has lost some of his site thanks to…NOPE not Mengekyou sharingan (although it didn't help) but from constantly looking into the sun! Bettcha didn't see that one coming. Ahaha. Wow! Really? I'm a natural smut writer? Why thankyou! My imagination just doesn't stop does it?! Even in smut. Lol. DARN IT! First I make you fall off your seat and then explode! I'm terrible! Terrible to my fans! Forgive me! How can I ever make it up to you? (this is the part where you tell me to write more lemons). Lol. Thanks for the awesome cool review!

rokubi's imouto - WOW! From chapter one?! COOL! Such dedication! Thankyou! I'm happy you like it! Thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer** - I, **RavenToriBlack**, do not own Naruto or any of it's characters…. But I can see how some people would get confused and think that an Australian, 18 year old girl…who was actually only 12-ish when it was created…was the one to create it…really, people get that confused all the time. Like just yesterday I was walking down the street and someone asked "Hey aren't you the guy that created Naruto?" and I was like "No, no…but don't worry I get that all time."

I believe I have won that argument!

* * *

**Chapter Ten **

**- Dedicated to Th3 3vil Midg3t… also known as Maygen!**

"MUM! DAD! We're going to go train in the abandoned forest at the back of the Uchiha compound where many people have supposedly gone missing… we'll be back for breakfast… and oh yeah, we want ramen! See ya at breakfast!" The twins yelled from their parents bedroom doorway. Sasuke mumbled something as he turned over pulling the covers up over his head.

Naruto laughed.

"Ok boys. But **make sure **your home for breakfast." he said gently with a grin.

The twins nodded enthusiastically then proceeded to run down the stairs and out the front door.

It didn't take the twins long to reach the forest, since it was located so close to the Uchiha compound, and soon they were at their favourite clearing.

Taking a fighting stance Akki and Ja faced each other and just as they were about to lunch ferociously at each other they heard a yell.

"AHHHHHH!!!"

"Was that…" "…a yell?"

"I think" "…it was."

"Let's go…" "…check it out!"

And with that the twins ran off deep into the forests centre. Eventually making it to another clearing where they found a group of kids playing in a waterfall. However it wasn't the group of children playing in the Uchiha owned forest that sparked his curiosity it was…

"WOW! A waterfall! I never saw that here before! Cool… a waterfall grew!" Ja stated rather loudly with excitement.

The group of kids who were once playing freely quickly disappeared into the overgrown wilderness.

"You idiot! Waterfalls don't grow!" Akki said with a roll of his eyes.

Ja frowned and turned to face his brother, not aware that he and his brother were being watched…well…stalked actually.

"Yeah…they do. How else do they exist?! It's not like they just appear? They grow out of the ground like trees and bushes and other stuff!" Ja defended.

After around ten minutes of more arguing the stalkers who were keenly watching the two Uchihas got bored and, since it was evident that they wouldn't be found out soon, revealed themselves.

"We are revealing ourselves!" Their leader announced quite loudly…but obviously not loudly enough.

"That's stupid! How does water grow? It doesn't make sense!" Akki argued almost ripping out his hair with frustration.

"Water makes things grow doesn't it?" Ja asked with confidence.

"Er…guys?" one of the mysterious strangers tried to intervene, but it fell upon death…er…deaf ears.

"Yes water makes things grow…"

"EXACTLY! So why is it so hard to believe that water can make it's self grow? See…Waterfalls grow!"

"Um…we've been standing here for a while now…you're surrounded you know." Another one of the strangers tried, a little unsure of what to do.

"No, no, no!" Akki yelled at his brother, starting to get angry, not even hearing the stranger who had just spoken.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Ja retorted, also not noticing that they now had company to entertain.

"NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "YES!"

And with that the two boys screamed, their loud, strong, battle crys before launching at each other. They rolled around punching and kicking wildly at each other. Ja growled as he decided that pulling his brothers hair would be a good option.

"OW! Stop pulling my hair!" Akki screamed out in pain.

Ja smirked in triumph, but it was short lived as Akki bit his brothers arm… and didn't let go.

"AH! LET GO YOU…YOU….DUMBY!" Ja screamed as he scratched wildly at his brothers face and, eventually, Akki let go with a scream.

Bitting his lip to try and hold back the pain whilst digging his fingers into the hard dirty ground beneath him, Akki scraped up some dirt and threw it into his brothers eyes. Now it was Jas turn to scream.

Now, for any member of the Uchiha family this would be considered quite normal…however the unknown people surrounding them at this time were, sadly, not from the Uchiha family and were not only a little worried but also a bit concerned.

Finally a tall, well built, girl pulled the two apart.

"WHAT THE HELL! STOP IT! STOP FIGHTING! I SAID STOP!" She barked angrily, obviously fed up with the insane fighting.

The twins stopped as they turned to look at her.

"Who the hell are you?" they asked in unison.

"Call me Inu-kun. Now, is it safe to let you go?" She asked gruffly.

"What? Whadda mean safe?! We're safe! I take offence to that!" Ja yelled in anger.

"You can take a gate for all I care. You two were fighting like animals! Now are you going to stop so I can let you go or not?" she growled. She didn't like this one, he seemed to clash heads with her a bit. The other one seemed nice though, reserved and quite to a certain extent.

"What?! It was just a little play fight! Hardly anything! You should see my parents fight! They destroy villages! Now let me…er…us go or else!" he growled as he began to struggle in her hold.

'Only a play fight? That's insane…these two maybe stronger than I thought…I'll have to keep an eye on them.' she thought as she slowly let them down, out of her grasp.

Ja stuck his tongue out at her whilst Akki pouted about being handled in such an undignified manner.

"So what are you doing in here? This is our spot." A girl with spiky blonde hair asked sounding more bored than anything else.

"WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?! THIS IS OUR FOREST! Our parents own it! You're the ones trespassing." Ja yelled in an annoyed fashion as Akki slowly hid behind him, nodding slightly with a frown.

"No they don't! This belongs to the childhood friends of our parents!"

"NO! IT BELONGS TO US!"

Ja leaned forward, glaring, as Inu-kun looked down at him with a growl. Let the staring match of the century begin!

"Oi, kid…yeah you, the one not being stupid." The blonde girl said talking to Akki. "What's your names?" she asked earning a confused look from Akki.

"Um…I'm Uchiha Akki. My brother is Uchiha Ja." he answered with a soft smile.

Silence followed.

"Ah so that explains it!" A girl with shinny black hair laughed.

"EXPLAINS WHAT?!" Ja hollered in confusion.

"Your parents are friends of our parents. They gave us permission to train here." A girl with brown hair stated in a cold voice.

"Eh! Really! What are your names then?! Maybe we know your parents!" Ja said enthusiastically.

The brown haired girl Ja had been fighting with smirked, taking it upon herself to introduce herself first.

"I'm Inuzuka Hatsukoi, but please just call me Inu-kun. I'm the daughter of Kiba and Hinata Inuzuka, I'm sure you've heard of them…"

"Never heard of them." both the twins answered bluntly.

The girl known as Inu-kun sweatdroped before continuing on.

"And this is my little brother Inuzuka Taki, he's way to shy to introduce himself."

The boy known as 'Taki' blushed before running behind his sisters leg. Akki gave him a shy smile and waved gently. Taki fidgeted a bit before giving a shy wave back in return.

**WACK!**

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?! JA?!" Akki screamed out rubbing the back of his head where his brother had hit him.

"Stop it." Ja said grumpily.

Akki growled in response, but said nothing.

Suddenly a girl with black hair and green eyes jumped in front of them with a cheesy smile.

"HI! My names Lee Ray…or Ray Lee, which ever you prefer! My parents are Rock Lee and Sakura Lee! IT'S REALLY NICE TO MEET YOU!" She screamed with excitement.

The twins gulped and nodded.

"Nice to meet you too." they said quietly, watching her jump around like a mouse on crack, ice, sugar, caffeine, speed and, of course, amphetamines.

"Nara Hellitrope…they call me Hell though. My parents are Nara Shikamaru and Ino." the girl said with a yawn before seating herself down on the ground.

"HEY! I remember you! You're friends with my sister!" Ja cried out in surprise.

Hell just merely nodded before going back to cloud watching.

"I'm Hyuuga Miru. Hyuuga Nejis daughter. I don't know who my mother is, in case you're wondering." she said in a cold tone of voice.

The twins just nodded, not brave enough to say anything in fear of upsetting the standoffish girl.

"Hey, do you want to play with us?!" Ray asked enthusiastically out of the blue.

"I suppose we could, but we have to be back by breakfast." Ja replied, grinning on of Narutos infamous grins as Akki gently nodded with a smile.

"OK!" the hyperactive girl screamed as everyone began to play.

* * *

Kit sped through the forest, trying, but not exactly accomplishing, to find her two lost siblings. The sun would set in less than an hour and that didn't leave her much time. 

Suddenly Kit felt a strong presence behind her. Narrowing her eyes she quickly turned around, taking a fighting stance, ready to face anything! Anything except what stood before her.

Standing in front of her was a strange looking man with a sword.

"Who are you?" she asked curiously. The man didn't seem to be much of a threat…well he seemed very strong but he didn't look like the killer type. He kind of looked like a fish…

"I'm Hoshigaki Kisame from the Akatsuki. If you run now I may take pity on you and _**not **_kill you." The man smiled evilly.

Unfortunately for Kisame this was Kit, the daughter of Naruto and Sasuke, so she just smiled right back.

"Hi! It's very nice to meet you! My name is…" Kit began but was cut off by a very annoyed Kisame.

"Kid! Look, I'm going to kill you if you don't scram! Understand?"

Kit blinked.

"You sound like my dad when he wakes up in the morning." she stated simply making Kisame slap his head.

"ARE YOU SUICIDAL GIRL?!" the shark like man screamed out in frustration.

"Not that I know of…" she answered naively.

Kisame sighed. 'Not that she knows of. Why do I always get the weird ones?'

"Anosa, anosa! Um…I'm looking for my brothers you haven't seen them have you?" she asked hurriedly.

"No."

"Oh…well do you think that you can help me find them?" she asked hopefully.

Kisame was about to tell her no when an idea crossed his mind.

'Take her to Itachi. Itachi will talk to her for about two seconds and then she'll be dead. Perfect. Problem solve-ed.'

"Ok. I'll help you. In fact… I think I might have an idea as to where they might be." he said with a grin.

Kit smiled wide.

"Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! You rock! If there's anything I can do to repay you please don't hesitate to ask!" she screamed with delight as she grabbed his hand.

"Pft. Get me the new Icha Icha Paradise book and that'll be thanks enough." he joked before growling as he tried to get his hand out of hers.

"Ok!" She said as she began to skip.

Kisame rolled his eyes.

"Stupid, ignorant, child. You don't even know what Icha Icha Paradise is."

"Yeah I do! It's a porn book. My Uncle makes it and one of my other uncles reads it all the time!" The girl said with an innocent smile.

Kisame gave her a strange look before leading her off, deeper into the forest.

It didn't take long before they reached a reasonably large cave. Kisame grinned evilly as he pointed inside.

"Maybe they're hiding in there."

Kit nodded and determinedly walked into the dark cave, which ended up not being so dark at all since someone had lit a fire. Kits eyes widened when she saw the handsome man sitting beside the fire. That was a trait that she had inherited from her 'mother', her father had told her, being flirty and always looking for eye candy.

The man looked over at her emotionlessly, as though not caring whether she was there or not.

"Hi! My names Kit!" She introduced herself before continuing. "Have you seen my brothers, they're lost."

The man simply ignored her and looked over at Kisame who had only just entered the cave.

"This is an Akatsuki secret hid out. Why is she here?" The man asked coldly.

Kisame smirked.

"I thought I'd let you handle her."

"Hn."

"Hey! You sound like my dad!" Kit yelled excitedly.

"Kid, you're from Konoha, right?" Kisame asked slightly amused as to where this was heading.

"Yep! Just look at my ANBU tatt." she stated lifting up her sleeve to reveal the leaf symbol.

Both men gave her a sceptical look, not believing that a child, especially this hyperactive one, could be part of ANBU.

"Well then let me introduce to you Konohas most feared criminal, Uchiha Itachi."

Kits eyes widened as Kisame smiled, thinking her reaction was out of fear….oh how wrong he was.

"What?! REALLY?! Wow! We must be related or something! I'm an Uchiha too! My name Uchiha Kitsune. Nice to meet cha couz." she laughed, holding out her hand for Itachi to shake and, much to Kisames surprise, shake it he did.

"Nice to meet you. Tell me, who are your parents?" Itachi inquired, beginning to get interested.

"Oh well, they're the most powerful in all of Konoha! Uchiha Sasuke and…" but before Kit could finish Itachi cut her off.

"Sasuke?"

"Yep! That's my dad! He's the greatest…well except for the time he read my diary."

"I see…funny, I always thought he was gay, but it appears my assumptions were wrong… for once." Itachi said drolly.

"No! Your assumptions weren't wrong! Dad's as camp as a row of tents. His even married to a guy…my mum to be precise!" Kit explained.

"So who's your mother?" he inquired, now **very** interested in said topic.

"Uzumaki…I mean…Uchiha Naruto." Kit smiled, proud to be the daughter of such great shinobi.

Itachi was surprised to see the child of two males smiling up at him and looked as though he had died, which, quite ironically, wasn't to different to his live state, whilst Kisame just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

'Out of all the men in Konoha he chooses that twerp?!' the oldest Uchiha thought in anger.

"WAIT! HOW THE HELL CAN A MAN HAVE A KID?!" Kisame screeched.

"Easy, peesy, Japaneesy. Mum has a demon inside him and my parents made a deal with the demon to let mum have kids! See! Simple."

"Of course, how simple, I should have known." Kisame muttered sarcastically.

"Do you possess the sharingan?"

"Hai! I have sharingan and a demon sealed inside me! So do my brothers! Cool huh?!"

"Yes, very cool. Tell me more about your brothers." Itachi asked in his normal emotionless state.

"Well, they're only seven, but they're real strong. They remind me of my parents, because Ja is a lot like my mum and bit like my dad presently. But Akki is, from what I've been told, exactly like dad was when he was little. They have sharingan too, but it's not as advanced as mine and they have demons inside them too!"

"Akki?"

"Yeah, Akki!"

"What makes him so similar to my…to Sasuke?"

"Well, I don't know! Just…I was just told!" The blonde girl yelled with a pout, frustrated that she didn't know the answer to something.

"I see…" Itachi said quietly as he went through his options of what to do with this crazy girl.

'Option one - Kill her.

Option two - Forget about her.

Option three - Use her.

Option four - Become the perfect uncle, nice and happy, and forever spoil her and have quality time with her.'

"Hey! HEY! Did you know that I'm a prodigy? Dad's always saying how proud he is of me! And mum thinks I'm the best ever! I'm really lucky! Hey, do you think I'm cool? I bet I could beat you in a fight…you don't look very tough, and neither does fish man, but mums always telling me not to judge a book by its cover, which I think is stupid! I mean everyone does it! It's like an automatic reaction. You see a book cover and your like…nah, don't like the look of that one… and…" Kit joyfully rambled on…and on and on and on and on….and on.

'Option one is looking appealing…' Itachi thought.

"So why is blue blue? Why isn't it called red…infact why is red called red? Why isn't it called sky or chair? Do you often think about this kind of stuff?"

"No." Kisame answered with a twitch of his eye.

'VERY APPEALING'

"Yeah so anyway, my mum and dad are probably worried, and I still haven't found my brothers. I should probably get going. Thanks for the awesome time…oh and I won't tell anyone about your secret cubby house." Kit exclaimed loudly with a grin very similar to that of her 'mothers'.

"It's a secret base! NOT A CUBBY!" Kisame screamed in anger as his breaking point was finally broken.

Kit blinked a couple of times before looking from Kisame to Itachi and then back and forth. Before a smile once again graced her lips.

"Oh I get it…Alright then, I won't tell anyone that this is ya love shack!" she said with a wink.

Kisame turned green and Itachis eyes narrowed.

"I'M NOT GAY!" "He's not good enough for _**me**_." They answered simultaneously.

Kit laughed. "Alright, whatever."

Kisame growled and was about to slice the little girl in half before Itachi stoped him and pulled Kit over towards him. Slinking his arm around her shoulder and leaning down to her level.

"Er…hi?" Kit gulped.

"Hi. You said you were a prodigy, didn't you?" Itachi asked, his voice seeming lower and more sinister than before.

"Yeah!"

"And you have two brothers, all of you being the offspring of Sasuke and…" Itachi bit his lip before continuing. "…Naruto."

"Yep that's right!" Kit answered enthusiastically not noticing Itachis dark mood.

"I see. How about we keep in contact, little one? I could train you and teach you things your parents wouldn't even dream of knowing."

"Really?" she asked not believing what he was telling her. Itachi simply nodded in reply.

"Wow!"

"Heh, all I ask in return is that you also let me train your brothers and that you tell _**no one **_of our meetings, including this one. You will pretend to know nothing about me. Is that…alright…with you?" Itachi spoke in a sinisterly way.

Kit gulped before nodding.

"Hai."

"Good. Now run along and we'll meet up soon, I'm sure." he said smirking slightly.

"One thing….how do you know my dad?" the little girl asked naively.

"Heh…I was his older brother."

"My uncle?"

"That is correct."

'The one that killed the whole entire clan…but…he doesn't seem that bad…although mum did tell me I suck at judging a persons character…but on the other hand he is family…' Kit thought, trying to work out what to do. Itachi and Kisame watched her sceptically as she just stood there staring off into the distance.

"Oh, ok then." She answered simply. Kisame sweatdroped as the edges of Itachis lips twitched upwards.

"Well…er…goodbye." Kisame said, trying to give her the hint that she could leave now.

"OH RIGHT! MY BROTHERS!" She screetched as she ran out of the cave, not once looking back.

"You have an evil scheme don't you." Kisame asked his partner in a bored tone.

"Of course." Itachi answered somewhat smugly causing Kisame to sigh.

'Option three…Use her….'

* * *

It didn't take to long before Kit ran into her mother….literally. Being the two klutzes they were they weren't watching where they were going and BANG they ran into each other. 

"KIT!" Naruto yelled in recognition.

"MUM?!" Kit yelled back in surprise.

Naruto quickly hugged his baby girl. "I was looking everywhere for you, Kit. Your brothers came home shortly after you left! They met up with some other kids and forgot to come home. Your fathers dealing with them. Gosh, I was so worried about you! I couldn't find you anywhere!" he explained animatedly, waving his arms about.

Kit blinked. Naruto, hokage to the town of konoha had come personally looking for his own daughter? 'Awww! Mum's the best!' Kit thought happily as she returned her mothers hug.

"I…I'm ANBU now mu…dad! You won't be able to find me!" She stated proudly as Naruto blinked.

"Dad? Since when have you started calling me that?" he questioned her.

"Since you came looking for me personally and other dad isn't here to be confused with."

Naruto ruffled her hair.

"Ah. Well we should probably head home… don't want your father worrying now do we?" Naruto said playfully as he hoisted her onto his back giving her a piggyback ride.

"Ahaha! I bet dads giving the twins an earful. I wonder if his brought out the snakes?" Kit giggled and Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, he probably has! Let's hurry home to see what happens, eh?"

"YEAH!" Kit screamed, reminding Naruto exactly why the Uchiha household was always so noisy.

And just as he was about to take off he felt a familiar presence watching him. Turning his head, looking into the overgrown bush, a small flash of red causing him to gasp out in surprise.

"What's the matter dad?" Kit asked with both confusion and concern.

"I…I…" Naruto looked over at the same spot only to find nothing.

"I just thought I saw something…it's nothing…I must be tired. Lets get home, ok?"

Kit nodded as they took off at record speed, with Naruto constantly checking over his shoulder.

**Tbc**

* * *

**RTB - **Ew…I don't like this at all. I hope it's ok. It didn't turn out how I thought it would at all! Oh well, at least it's updated and I can continue my updating! 

**I have decided that for every 50th review, I will create a one shot dedication to that reviewer. So the next dedication will be for the 150th reviewer. Feel free to check out the one shot dedication for the 100th review! It's called 'CURSE YOU RAMEN'**

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER **-

Trouble in paradise? Kakashi and Iruka have some troubles! LE GASP! What troubles you ask? I can't tell you…not because I want to ruin the plot or anything but I kind of forgot my idea….but I'm sure it'll come back…hopefully. Hehe. ANDYES! ITACHI ARRIVES! What are his evil plans? Why is he so interested in the children? What are the secrets he's holding? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF…. Wicked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wicked!**

**For WickedLady and LittleCrane.**

**RTB - **Yo! Sorry I'm late updating …I got lost on the road of life.

**Thankyou to my lovely reviewers **(I would like you all to note how much the reviews have diminished…) -

**blusum - **Hmmm, Miru's mother…I think I'll just leave it open …for the moment. insert evil laugh here. Because of your review…I felt bad for the twins and couldn't put them through the snake truma…which is a good thing…I think. Lol, I hope you like the KakaIru part.

**Niram - **Yay! I'm so happy that Itachi was fun to read! I was worried that I made him to…dare I say it…normal. And I really have to thankyou for checking out 'curse you ramen.' I don't think it's anywhere near as funny as you imagined. Lol. Hope you like the next chapter!

**jllpill82 - **hehe! Your review made me giggle. Hitting Itachi with a book! Hehehe! Lol, maybe I should do a spin off where he does chose option four. Although…that could be a bit traumatizing to write…

**RayneRevenge - **Oooo! I wish you good reviewing luck! Come on 150! I'm glad you liked Ray-Lee. Though sadly enough she doesn't have bushy eyebrows. sigh Heres the next chapter for you! **  
**

**Shukoru - **haha! I'm glad you like her! Thanks for the review.**  
**

**takuya - **Haha! Yes! I would be worried for Itachi too! What's going to happen is…wait…I'll let you find out in the next couple of chapters. Wouldn't want to spoil anything! Thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer** - I, **RavenToriBlack**, do not own Naruto or any of it's characters…I went to court to try and claim ownership once and lost my house.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

As soon as Naruto entered the house he instantly regretted it. Yelling. Lots and lots of yelling, coming from the lounge room.

"WHAT IN GODS NAME MADE YOU TWO **LUNATICS** THINK THAT IT WAS OK TO COME HOME …four…five…no, wait, plus the one…carry the two….GR….I HATE MATH! WHAT MADE YOU TWO THINK THAT IT WAS OK TO COME HOME **HOURS** AFTER YOUR CURFEW?!?!?" Sasuke screamed in rage.

The twins flinched.

"We didn't mean it!" Ja yelled back in his own defence.

"We just forgot…." Akki sniffled guiltily.

Sasuke frowned, sharingan spinning rapidly (AN: god I really hope he didn't lose his eyes in the manga! That would totally ruin this whole fan fiction!).

"Punishment!" The Uchiha declared suddenly, causing the two young children to gulp in fear.

"What do you hate/fear the most?" Sasuke asked curiously.

The two smaller Uchihas blinked a couple of times before smirking inwardly.

"Well…we hate Ice cream! And Chocolate…god that stuff is revolting…and, and, presents…we lo…HATE presents!" Ja lied easily.

"And soft toys…we…we really hate plushies…" Akki added softly with a small blush, earning a raised eyebrow from his brother.

Sasuke eyed the two of them carefully.

"You must think I'm really stupid…if you thought that that would work."

Ja and Akki laughed nervously as they slowly backed away from their angry…yet surprisingly, seemingly, calm…. father.

And just when it seemed that their father was going to something that would make their lives hell….like forcing them to do the dishes, Naruto came to the rescue.

"Ah! _Dear_! Kit's home…and alive…most definitely alive! Isn't that great? Ahahahaha! How about you go and welcome her home and I'll take care of these little rascals? Eh?" The blonde said with a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said in reply as he left the room to go and check that his beautiful little princess was still alive.

"How long was he yelling at you for?" Naruto inquired as the two young boys attached themselves to Narutos legs.

"Well it took him half an hour to find us and another half an hour to catch us." They replied simultaneously.

Naruto smiled, patting his children's mischievous little heads.

"Aw! You little pranksters you! I'm soooo proud!" He said as he wiped away a fake tear.

* * *

Kit sighed in a bored like fashion as she picked up a muffin from the counter. And, just as she put the said muffin into her little mouth she felt herself be lifted up off the ground.

She blinked a couple of times as she was turned to one side….then the next….then upside down….then the right way up…and finally placed back on the ground.

'Why do I feel like an object being inspected for damages?'

Turning around Kit wasn't in the least bit surprised to find her father, Sasuke, standing before her.

"Er…Hi?"

"Hn."

"I love you to dad." Kit said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

Sasuke nodded before leaving the room.

'No wonder Uncle Itachi killed the whole clan….they're all nuts.' Kit thought as she took another bite of her muffin.

* * *

It was two in the morning and Sasuke had _**just **_gotten Naruto to agree to use kage bunshin for some very perverted reasons when the doorbell rang…much to Sasukes annoyance and Narutos relief.

"Coming!" Naruto screamed happily and Sasuke couldn't help but think that the door bell had just stolen something that was meant for his ears only.

"Naruto, you twat! It's two in the morning! No one in their right mind would be ringing the door bell at this time of night."

"It's morning."

"Shut up….and get behind me will you!" Sasuke whispered loudly as he pushed Naruto behind him.

"I am no woman!" Naruto growled at his lover before pushing him out of the way and heading straight for the door.

"NARUTO! WAIT! IT COULD BE A MURDERER! OR A RAPSIT! OR…"

"…an Iruka." Naruto finished for him.

"YES! OR AN IRUK…wait what?!?!?" Sasuke yelled, rather confused.

"It's Iruka!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

Sasuke gave a relieved sigh as he stopped running and walked, somewhat calmly, to the door.

"Er…Hello Iruka-sensei, how are you today?" Sasuke greeted the chuunin respectfully.

"Oh shut up Uchiha." Iruka snarled as he marched into the house.

"Please come in…" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Is everything ok, otousan?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"No. No everything is not ok! Everything is wrong! Very, very wrong!" Iruka yelled, taking a seat at the dinner table, slamming his arms down on the golden coloured wood.

"Ok…what's wrong then?" Naruto asked as he took a seat across from his beloved sensei.

Iruka sighed and Sasuke took this as a sign that it was safe for him to sit down….Oh how wrong he was.

As soon as Sasuke sat down Irukas head snapped up and, with a scowl on his face, ordered Sasuke to…

"Be a good host Uchiha and bring Naruto and I some tea."

Sasuke got up, mumbling constantly under his breath about stupid father mother in law things, and went into the kitchen to make some tea.

When Sasuke came back with the tea he was completely and utterly surprised to see what a difference two minutes could make.

There sat Iruka, the devil man of two minutes ago, crying and sobbing like no tomorrow.

Naruto sat next to him patting his back, trying to comfort the older man.

The youngest Uchiha sighed as he walked over placing the tea on the very expensive table…which somehow made Iruka cry louder.

"I'm…sob…I'm sorry Sas…Sasuke…I didn't mean to…sniff….get angry at you!"

"Er…what, you were angry with me? I…I hadn't noticed…erm…so it couldn't have been to bad…right?"

Iruka just sobbed louder as Naruto gave his husband 'and-you-thought-that-would-actually-help? Look.

It was an hour later before Iruka was capable of breathing properly…let alone tell them what was going on.

Sasuke thought he would break the ice and set the mood for conversation …you know…to put Iruka at ease and let him know it was ok to tell them what was going on.

He thought he'd open with a joke.

"So…who died?"

Ok….so he wasn't good with humour…but honestly…what Uchiha is? If anything it is proof of his identity. But that didn't really help with the problem at hand as Iruka and Naruto gave him a look, as if to say:

'What are you? Stupid?'

Sasuke grumbled.

"So what the hells going on?" he barked as Iruka sighed.

"Kakashi…he…I…I think his cheating on me." Iruka explained before bitting his lip in frustration.

"Ok….now I'm going to tell you what my look told him…what are you, Crazy?!" Naruto said lightly, not wanting to upset the already distraught man.

"But…his been…going out a lot lately, and not telling me where and his more interested in that stupid book than ever before! I can just feel that something's wrong!" The little dolphin, so to speak, cried out.

Naruto frowned.

"Is that all? Because if it is, that's not that abnormal…abnormal would be….oh I don't know…how about building a time machine in the back shed."

Sasuke caught onto the accusation quickly.

"It's important, Uzumaki." Sasuke hissed back.

"I know it must be important… you spend most of your friggin' time in there…and yes I do realise that that's ironic but it's still stupid!" Naruto yelled in anger.

"Do you listen to yourself talk?" Sasuke threw back with a smirk.

"Um….guys?" Iruka called out meekly, a bit worried about how far the argument would escalate.

"We'll finish this later." Naruto growled lowly before turning back to Iruka with a bright smile.

"Sorry about that Iruka. Please continue."

"Well…this is probably the worst part…"

"Yes?" Naruto encouraged, leaning on the edge of his seat.

"He's stopped…."

"Stopped?" The two younger men chorused in confusion.

"Stopped…" Iruka continued.

"Stopped…" Sasuke and Naruto simultaneously echoed.

"Everything." Iruka explained painfully.

"Everything? So you mean…"

"EVERYTHING!" Iruka screamed.

Naruto gulped and Sasuke was thankful for the children's deep sleeping patterns they had inherited from their slightly more blonde father.

"But, but, but….Kakashi's a pervert! He couldn't keep his hands off you even if he tried! That guys like a sex addict! You're right….he must be cheating on you. It's ok…it's not like your married so you can just break up with him and move on!" Naruto 'comforted' Iruka….resulting in Iruka bursting out in tears once more.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before hitting Naruto over the head.

"Um…ow." Naruto said in an annoyed fashion.

"Dobe. Can't you see you're just making things worse?"

"Wha?! OH! Oh shit! Iruka, I'm sorry!"

Iruka sniffled a little bit, holding back his tears.

"That's ok…it's all true anyway." And thus….more tears.

"Sasuke, you're close to Kakashi…has he said anything to you? Have you seen him with other wome…er…men? Any strange behaviour perhaps?" Naruto asked his darling husband.

"Er….well…there is something…but I don't think it's going to help the situation…" Sasuke answered honestly and almost regretfully.

"Hm? Well spit it out!"

"Well…it was about a week ago, I guess. Kakashi had called me and asked for my presence."

"I remember something about that. He said he had very important business to attend with you…" Iruka stopped mid-sentence as both him and Naruto turned to look at Sasuke.

"What?! No! NO WAY! You can't honestly think that I'm the one his cheating with! NARUTO!!!" Sasuke pleaded.

"He couldn't have…I would have smelt another man sent on my mate straight away." Naruto answered simply.…yet strangely seriously.

"Mate?" Sasuke questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Er…anyway! Back to the story! So what happened Sasuke?"

"Hn. I thought he wanted to train or give me a mission report to give to you…something like that…but…he didn't."

"And?" Naruto demanded.

"We kinda hung out." Sasuke answered simply, annoying the hell out of his husband.

"Wait! Was that the night you came home totally smashed?!" Naruto inquired bluntly.

"er…"

**

* * *

**

**Flashback**

Naruto sat on the couch uneasily. Sasuke had been gone for hours now and the blonde was starting to get worried. What if something had happened to him! What if an enemy ninja came and took him away, or Itachi got him, or worse still … the fan girls got him!

"Dad? What are you doing up? It's three in the morning. Shouldn't you be pillow eating right about now?"

Naruto ignored his daughters vulgar language.

"I'm waiting for your father….the other one…" Naruto sighed. "Sasuke. I'm waiting for Sasuke." He finished. Kit nodded in understanding.

"I'm sure his fine. He can take care of himself… sometimes. Neh, I bet his probably just overloaded with paper work."

Naruto was just about to answer her when he heard the door being thrown open. Getting up from his seat he rushed over to the front door to see something he wasn't expecting…Sasuke…drunk.

"Whoa….looks like I was right….he is overloaded….but not with paperwork." Kit said with a grin. She found the whole situation kind of funny.

"Kit…go to bed." Naruto ordered, turning suddenly serious.

Kit was just about to comply when Sasuke spoke up.

"Nonsense. She can stay up. You can stay up, can't you girl?"

"Yep!" Kit smiled. She was used to being around drunks, Tsunade and Jiraiya just to name a few, and wasn't scared in the least.

Naruto however was worried. He had never seen Sasuke drunk before…he had seen him tipsy…but not full out trashed.

"Come ere' Kit. I want to tell you something." He slurred.

Kit smiled as she ran over to her father.

"Yes?" she asked as she stood in front of her father.

"I wanna' tell you how proud I am of you! You're a good girl. But I'm sorry to tell you something…I mean…did that….did that come out right?"

"You have something to tell me." Kit encouraged.

"Right. Sai is dead. I killed him on my way over…so no more Sai love stuff. Got-got it?"

"Absolutely. Sai dead. No love. You killed him. Anything else?" Kit asked, knowing full well that her father was lying, as Naruto stood there completely mortified.

"Um…yeah…where am I?"

Kit giggled before giving her dad a peck on the cheek, running up to Naruto and doing the same, and then heading to bed.

Sasuke frowned.

"That bitch…she didn't tell me where I was!"

"Ah…Sasuke? Are…are you ok?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"I think so…I threw up outside, so I'm ok!"

"Oh awesome! Here I was worrying about you and you're out throwing up and getting wasted!" Naruto said, raising his voice.

Sasuke couldn't help it as he began to giggle.

"Haha…you said awesome!"

"You're drunk…"

"I'm sexy! WAIT! I did that around the wrong way! Say it again!"

"No!"

"Come on! Say it again!"

"NO! Sasuke I said no!"

"I'll be uke if you do!"

"You're drunk."

"You're sexy…now watch me pass out….any sex after this is considered rape." Sasuke said before he collapsed onto the ground. Naruto frowned as he looked at the raven passed out on the floor.

'If he thinks I'm dragging his ass all the way up the stairs or getting him a blanket his got another thing coming.' Naruto thought sternly.

And five minutes later Sasuke was passed out in bed with Naruto…all the way up the stairs with an extra blanket.

That was when Naruto decided he had a problem.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Ah! That would have been the night Kakashi came home smashed as well! That's when all of these stupid problems started and everything stoped!"**

* * *

**

**Another Meaningless Flashback**

Iruka watched as the clock struck three. Three in the morning and Kakashi still wasn't home.

He was just about to go and grab his coat and go looking for the missing Jounin when the door slowly creaked open.

"Kakashi! Do you know how worried I've been! Where were you?! I was just about to…" Iruka stopped mid-sentence when he reached the door.

"Kakashi? Are…are you ok?" Iruka asked, voice full of worry.

"I'm awesome cool, my little dolphin!" Kakashi answered happily.

"Eh…I thought you were meeting Sasuke…"

"I was…I mean I did…I mean…I meeted Sasuke and he isn't as boring as I thought he was…er…is." He slurred, leaning in, closing the space between them as he gently kissed his lover on the cheek.

Iruka bit his lip as the stench of alchol reached his nose.

"Have…have you been drinking?"

"Juuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuust a little bit." Kakashi answered with a some very unique arm gestures that even Gai would be proud of.

"Ok…I think it's time we got you to bed."

"Excuse me?! I'm not that easy. Plus I have a headache. So you can just forget about sleeping with me MR." Kakashi said, sounding slightly offended before he walked over to the bedroom and fell into bed.

'I bet Naruto doesn't have this kind of trouble with Sasuke.' Iruka thought bitterly as he slowly made his way to bed.

**End of Meaningless Flashback!**

* * *

"Oh shit." Sasuke whispered under his breathe.

"Hmmmm! Care to explain just _**what **_exactly happened that night?" Naruto asked threateningly with a fake smile.

Sasuke gulped.

"We went out to a classy restaurant and may have had a couple to many drinks."

"Wrong. Try again."

"We went to a bar and had a few to many drinks?"

"Wrong! Next!"

"We went to a strip club with the no intention of getting wasted?"

"So close, one more try!"

"We went to a controversial strip club with the full intention of getting shit faced."

"Bingo." Naruto concluded.

Sasuke gulped…he had the strangest feeling he was in trouble but for the life of him he just couldn't why.

"What's a controversial strip club?" Iruka asked innocently.

Naruto blinked.

"Come to think of it….I don't know either. Sasuke…What is it?"

There it was. The reason for the unexplainable trouble he was in.

"Ah… it's just a normal strip club…"

"Do we have to go through all that again?"

"…where there are both male and female stripers."

"Oh…of course! It's so obvious…wait WHAT?!" Iruka and Naruto screamed simultaneously.

Sasuke had to really consider if they were related or not. They were very similar some times. Unfortunately his train of thought was broken by Irukas sobs and wails of pain and suffering.

'What again? Isn't there a fucking limit to the amount of tears one man can shed?' Sasuke thought in an annoyed fashion.

Suddenly Sasuke felt the great presence of…something very powerful….and VERY angry.

"Why. Exactly. Were. You. At. A. Controversial. Strip. Club?" Naruto asked with a very strained tone.

"Naruto! It's not what it looks like! I only looked at the guys I swear! You know I'm about as straight as a jagged line!" Sasuke defended his sexuality.

"You were looking at other men! When you have me?! Blonde, blue eyed and tanned! WHAT MORE COULD YOU WANT?!" Naruto screamed, chasing Sasuke, who obviously had a whole shoe store of feet stuck in his mouth, around the dinning room table as Iruka cried even louder. Actually it was quite an interesting and comedic scene….if you take out the part where one two people looked like they were at the end of their relationship and the other had gone mad in a fit of jealous rage….actually, no…that's still an interesting and comedic scene.

Unfortunately, for us, this comedic scene was brought to an end when a 'poof' appeared out of nowhere….in both senses of the word.

**Poof.**

"Yo. I woke up only to find that my favourite dolphin was missing…I would like him back please." The jounin said with a smile under his mask.

"Iruka-sensei is not going back with you, you pervert! So you can just shoo." Naruto responded with little shoo-ing motions.

"Shoo. Shoo."

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow and before Naruto could even shout 'oh no! I have been tied up with wires to a random chair with my mouth gagged! Please Sasuke, SAVE ME!' he was tied to a random chair with his mouth gagged with no chance of asking for help.

"Thankyou." Sasuke said quietly with relief.

"WAIT! You can't do that!" Iruka yelled as he rushed over to Narutos side to try and help the blonde out of the wires. But before he could manage to save his little adopted blonde, he to found himself wrapped in wires…in a **very** _suggestive_ position above Naruto.

"Sasuke! What have you done to my little dolphin! Let him go!" Kakashi ordered.

"What?! And let him save my noisy husband? I think not." Sasuke retorted.

"Sasuke….I'm warning you." Kakashi threatened.

"Hn."

And that was all it took for the jounin to jump the youngest Uchiha.

They began to fight on the ground, rolling around as they threw random, reckless punches at one another.

Finally Kakashi managed to pin the Uchiha down. He sat on the younger boys abdomen as he held the boys wrists next to his egotistical head.

Naruto and Iruka, who had seen all of this screamed in horror and began to try and get free from the wires, desperately worried about their lovers current positions….and that was when Kit decided to walk in.

"Hey…I heard a lot of noise, what's going …" Kit began but stopped as she surveyed the current situation.

Iruka tied up and sitting, kind of awkwardly, in Narutos lap, who is also tied up and gagged, whilst Sasuke was pinned down by Kakashi, who's face was dangerously close to Sasukes.

"You know…if I wasn't related to two of the four of you, I might have found this hot…" Kit said before she turned around and left.

Everyone was silent….Until Sasuke let out a scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Another piece of her innocence lost! AND, AGAIN, IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT! DIE, PERVERTED SCUM!" Sasuke screamed as he pushed Kakashi off of him and was just about to run past Naruto and Iruka with out a second thought when someTHING grabbed his leg.

Sasuke looked down …and instantly regretted it. Naruto looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes, tears threatening to fall. Sasuke bit his lip.

**Snap. **

That was the sound of Sasukes self control being broken.

"Ah! Don't worry my beautiful, little Naru-chan. I will save you. Kakashi! Hurry up and let Naruto go! Don't worry Naru-koi! Everything will be fine!" Sasuke screamed hysterically.

Kakashi couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the Uchiha. Whenever he went out of character…it was just…, for lack of a better word, funny.

He gave a nod and the wires suddenly disappeared. Sasuke nodded, thus, letting Iruka go as well. Many people may wonder **why**nodding their heads would make the wires go away…but these people are either off with their nose in an intellectual book explaining the reason to life or to logical to read a crack fan fiction. So this was not a problem.

The four of them stood there silently for a moment or two before Kakashi decided that he was going to be the one to break it. The silence, that is.

"Um…so why is Iruka here exactly?" Kakashi asked innocently.

"Don't sound so innocent you pervert! It's all your fault!" Naruto yelled as he hugged Iruka who just sniffled.

"Ok…now I'll ask someone who speaks English...or Japanese as it were." Kakashi turned to Sasuke.

"So why is Iruka here?"

"Hn."

"Cheated on him?! Iruka?! Is that true? You really think I cheated on you?" Kakashi asked worriedly as he turned back to face his beloved Iruka.

"Well…yeah….I mean you've been acting weird and …and you stopped!" Iruka cried as he flopped onto the table.

"Stopped? Stopped what?"

"Everything!" Sasuke and Naruto answered him simultaneously…which kind of freaked Kakashi out a little.

"Oh…Aw! Iruka! I was just trying to save ourselves!"

"Save us??" Iruka sniffled, completely confused.

"Yep. I was making sure we saved ourselves for marriage."

"But…that doesn't make any sense! We've had sex before!"

And that was when Sasuke and Naruto both died a little on the inside. They really didn't want to be apart of this conversation anymore. Hearing about your sensei's having sex….it was just wrong!

"Exactly. So I thought maybe if we didn't do it for a week it would make up for it." Kakashi smiled.

"But….we're not getting married."

"Right. We _**are**_ married."

"WHAT?!?! What do you mean we _**are**_ married!" Iruka yelled as his anger began to rise.

"As of fours hours ago we have been officially married." The silver haired Jounin explained as he held out a marital scroll in front of them.

"WHEN DID I SIGN THIS?!?!?!" Iruka screeched in horror.

"Oh, I may have slipped it into some of your paper work…anyway. It doesn't matter because now we're married. I had my bachelor party with Sasuke here…and some of the other guys….and you have obviously just had your hens night….here! Although…I must say….it seems kind of boring…"

Iruka didn't say anything…he just let his soul leave him in a very anime like fashion.

"Well….erm…congratulations Iruka-sensei." Naruto said awkwardly as he patted the older mans back.

"Hn." Sasuke said with a nod, which _**could**_ be interpreted as him going 'EEEE! OMG! You guys are like so married now! That is like soooo cute! Kawaii! I'm so happy for you!!! CONGRATS!' but this was unlikely.

**BANG! CRASH! BAM!**

"Eh?! Iruka-sensei! Why did you faint?! Iruka-sensei! IRUKA SENSEI!"

"I think you killed him."

"Oh no! My little dolphin. I didn't think you'd be so happy that you'd die. Come back to us… Don't go into the shiny water!"

"I'm not dying and if I was it wouldn't be of happiness!" Iruka said as he sprung back to life….only to go back into an unconscious state after that sentence.

"Don't worry. I'll take him home and make sure his safe. See you tomorrow, eh?" Kakashi said as he picked up his new husband.

"Yeah, of course!"

"Hn."

And with a 'poof' he was gone.

"You know something Sasuke…Kakashi really needs to learn to use a door."

"Hn."

* * *

Kit groaned. She had slept in until seven because SOME STUPID IDIODIC MORONS had woken her up at four in the morning, and now she had to go and meet with Itachi, which would acquire her to be in top mental condition.

'I also have to get the twins to agree to the deal. Hm.' Kit thought with a small bite to her bottom lip.

"HAAAZZZZAAA!" Two screechy voices screamed as the twins jumped onto her bed.

"GOOD MORNING KIT!" They sung happily, grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you so happy about?" Kit asked still half asleep.

"You said you had a surprise for us today! Come on come on! Give it to us!"

"Oh…yeah…but remember….you have to keep everything a secret….or else I won't show you."

"WE PROMISE!" The twins squealed, obviously not having any idea that the surprise was actually to meet their long lost crazy, psychopathic, murdering Uncle.

"Alright. Let me get dressed first. Have you had breakfast?"

"YEP!"

Kit laughed at their behaviour. It was very rare to see the twins like this…they were kind of cute. Kit got up and began to get dressed…which resulted in Ja screaming something about 'things brothers just shouldn't see!' as he ran out of the room and Akki not even mildly freaked out at all.

"Akki you little pervert! You were supposed to have the same reaction as your brother." Kit joked as she pulled her t-shirt on.

"Huh?" Akki asked a little dazed.

"Hmm, What's got you so dazed like that, little brother?" Kit asked as she walked over to him, wearing only her t-shirt and underwear.

"N-nothing!" Akki answered quickly as he dropped the yaoi manga he was obviously just reading.

Kit couldn't help but laugh as his face turned bright red and he ran out of the room screaming "I wasn't reading it or anything!!!"

Kit grabbed the yaoi manga and put it back under her bed…Jiraiya had told her that that was the place where porn belonged.

"Hmmmm, I worry about that boy sometimes." Kit thought allowed before slipping on her orange dress.

"I wonder if he's…nah!" and with that she left her room and ran down stairs.

And as quickly as humanly possible she scoffed down her breakfast, brushed her teeth, did her hair and ran out the door with a brother under each arm.

* * *

"Are we there **yet**?!" Ja asked for the hundred and eighteenth time.

"Nope!" Kit smiled as she marched onward.

Akki sighed as he tried to keep up. He was at least twenty meters behind his siblings.

'It's not fair…Kit and Ja are naturally good at everything…but me…I have to work for everything. Isn't there anything I'm good at naturally?' Akki thought as he looked down at his feet.

Unfortunately, since he was looking down at his feet he didn't see Kit and Ja turn right at the fork in the road, and ended up walking straight.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't realise that he was _**actually **_lost until half an hour later.

"Where am I? Ja? …Kit?…JA?! Where are you guys! Come back! Come back!" Akki screamed as tears began to stream down his cheeks.

The anxiety began to build up within him and without any thought what so ever he ran off through the forest in a panicked state.

'Where are they?! What if they never find me? I'll die…I'm going to die…out here…all alone! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!' the child's mind raced as he let out a scream of desperation.

"Sasuke?" Someone called softly, almost endearingly.

Akki stopped dead in his tracks. Slowly, he turned his head only to come face to face with red.

His eye's grew wide in fear as his mouth dropped open.

"Who are you?"

"Sasuke…it's me…"

Akki gulped.

"Your aniki…don't you remember? It's me little brother."

"I'm…I'm not Sasuke…"

* * *

**TBC**

**RTB - **Any questions?

Why yes, Itachi is insane in this fan fiction. He has also lost a fair bit of eye sight….LOL! Not really. He's going to have moments of insanity here an there, but for the most part he is stable and well adjusted….well as much as a psychotic murderer can be. Trust me…this story hasn't turned serious and angst! Itachi will serve the crack…SERVE! shakes fist

**IMPORTANT NOTE **- Yes I am well aware that this chapter was very CRACK-TACULAR! But this is because well…this chapter is a bit of a filler. The plot was getting to serious! And let's face it….the only thing I'm even a bit good at writing is crack and humour. Sigh. And it also seems as though I have lost some readers and reviewers. So here is a more humour-ish chapter.

R&R and that doesn't mean Rest and Recreation! It means READ AND REVIEW! Lol.

Next chapter…I don't know. I haven't written it yet. GAH! I'm sure it will have Humour, Drama and Lot's of LOVE! AW.

See you next time!


End file.
